Three Eyed Fairy
by Brago12716
Summary: Hiei and Yukina are the children of Mavis and Zeref. The spirit detective and his friends have no idea of this or what trouble will lead to when Hiei and Yukina are with the Tenrou group. I do not own Fairy Tail or Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei will act slightly different than in the show but everyone else will be canon. Please read and review.
1. In the Beginning

Three Eyed Fairy

Chapter 1

In The Beginning

Love. That was the one word that Mavis Vermillion was feeling right now. She had just had the best night of her life with the man she was with right now, and the only word she could describe the feeling she has for him is love. The man with Mavis right now is none other than the black wizard and most evil man in the history of Fiore, Zeref Dragneel. She didn't care who he was though, she didn't care about the many lives that he took because of the curse that they now both shared. She loves him and she knew that he loves her in the same way that she loves him. The moment was short lived however, as Mavis felt Zeref start to stir.

Groaning from the morning sun, he tried to lift his body until he felt a wait on him. Opening his eyes, he saw that the woman that he loves is staring at him with a content smile on her face. "Good morning Zeref," Mavis greeted happily.

"Good morning to you as well Mavis," Zeref responded in kind. Pulling her into a quick kiss she instantly went to kiss him back with full force. With strong arms wrapped around the small of her back, she wrapped her slim arms around his neck further pressing their bodies towards one another. After a minute of lips deep within the throws of passion, they finally separated so that they could breath. "I could get used to this," he commented from his position.

"As much as I would like to get use to the position, the lodgings are a little less than accommodating." Mavis stated with a slight frown on her face and a pout that Zeref thought was quite cute. In this moment he completely forgot that they were in a cave that was wet and damp. Soon though they got up and put their clothes on as they didn't need to walk around in the nude.

Zeref had on his signature attire, which consisted of a pair of black pants tucked into black combat boots. An open necked long coat with gold trimmings and a high collar, and a white toga wrapped around his torso.

Mavis had on a very torn and ripped one piece dress that was closer to rags than anything else. Zeref saw this and frowned at her state of dress, so he decided that he would forgo his toga and used it to make her a better looking dress. When he was done with the alterations, she was dawned with a white dress that that fit her perfectly. It wasn't anything special, just a simple white sundress that stopped just past her knees.

Leaving the cave they decided to go back to Mavis's home on Tenrou island, but not before going and saying goodbye to Fairy Tail. Magnolia was the same busy street town it always was, and everyone noticed Mavis right away. Giving quick waves to all the passers by they quickly made their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Once there, they met up with the acting guild master Purehito and explained both of their situations to him.

"So, you were the cause of Rita's death, I am sorry that you had to go through that." Purehito said, "but if I may ask, are you going to stay here in your current condition, or are you going somewhere else?"

"We will be going to Tenrou, and hopefully remain there for a time," she stated with a sad smile. "I want you to announce to the guild that I died and that my grave marker has been put on the guild's holy ground of Tenrou."

"Does this mean that you are making me the second master of Fairy Tail then," Purehito asked to which she nodded. "I see, well then that is all that I can take with the big reveals today. When are you heading out?"

"Leaving now actually, we would love to stay, but we really should leave before somebody in the guild recognizes us." With that said, both Mavis and Zeref stood up and left in a hurry.

"Are you sure that you wish to just be alone with me," Zeref asked as him and Mavis were walking through the forest just outside of Magnolia.

"Yes I am, though that doesn't mean that I am not sad about not being able to see my friends again." She said with a small sad smile on her face, but she then turned to him and grinned a toothy grin. "I do believe that you do owe me a nice night since I will be leaving my friends behind for you."

Quickly catching on to what she was saying he picked her up bridal style and returned to their cave. I do not wish to describe what went on in there, but I will tell you that nine months from now twins were born on Tenrou. A boy and then a girl, but the outcome was not what was wanted. After childbirth Mavis had her 'death' moment, and she didn't even get to name their babies. Zeref decided that he should not raise them, so instead he used a forbidden spell to send his two children to another world. However, as one final parting gift, Zeref planted in them all of the combined knowledge of both of their parents.

It is in that new world where Hiei and Yukina were sent to, and it is where they decided that they would not tell any new friends they made that they were brother and sister. Years later and they finally had enough magical strength to return home together, but the spell that sent them to Earth had sent them to the future. It is here that Hiei and Yukina became part of the current Fairy Tail, and going back and forth between worlds to stay in contact with their friends.

Red skies with various storm clouds and a lush green forest is the current sight before Hiei. Two year after the demon world tournament and still nobody knows of his and Yukina's secret. Every few months they go to Earthland and join up with their friends and partake in a few jobs and make merry with their friends. Now is the time for the S-class trials and he has been picked as a contender, and so he and Yukina will be leaving for two weeks.

With a heavy sigh he thinks back to all the times he has lied to his friends and all the times that Yukina had to lie to her friends. Kurama and Yusuke were the only ones that he considered to be a friend, while Yukina has made friends with everyone. "Maybe it is time I finally choose," he muttered to himself.

With another heavy sigh he left to tell his boss Mukuro that he needed two weeks off. Making his way down the hall he thought back to one of his last visits to Fairy Tail, and what a solum week it was. Lisanna Strauss had just passed and he was attending her funeral. He had never seen his sister cry so much in his life, he chuckled a bit at how Yusuke overreacted to his grumpy attitude when they got back. Just before the dark tournament is when they arrived back and everyone was in a fowl mood.

He interrupted his own thoughts when he reached Mukuro's door, and had to push open the massive door. Sitting at her desk, she barely gave him a hum to signify that she knew his presence in her office. Hiei just walked up to her and stated, "I need two weeks off."

Looking up she just eyed him carefully, yes he was known to leave and not return for a time. What through her off though was that he never asked, in Hiei fashion, for two weeks. Usually he needed one week or a few days, never a whole two weeks. Giving nothing away she asked, "why two weeks instead of just one?"

To her surprise, though she didn't show it, he didn't show anything but an emotionless husk. "Personal business," was the only response that she got from him.

"When do you need these two weeks off," she asked.

"Starting three days from now," was Hiei's only answer.

"Fine, but it had only better be two weeks and not a second more," Mukuro accepted. Turning on his heel, Hiei left the office while he still had his emotionless mask on.

In the three days since that visit Hiei had worked and prepared his magic to absolute maximum in order to make the trip. At the designated waypoint, which was an alleyway between two buildings, Yukina waited for him. "Hello brother, are you ready to go home," she asked already knowing his answer. She had already drawn the correct magic circle and had even prepared some snack to eat on their way to the guildhall. Activating the magic circle, they stepped inside and waited for the familiar power to teleport them to their one true home.

"It feels good to be home, I just wish we didn't have to travel between the two all the time," Hiei commented dryly. It was true, they had to travel between the two worlds to keep up appearances in both places. Yukina even had to admit that she and Hiei had grown tired and was contemplating on settling down in their home, Earthland.

"Hiei," Yukina called gaining her brothers attention. "Maybe we should stay in one place from now on, and maybe not travel back and forth so often."

Hiei sighed before he spoke while walking towards the Fairy Tail guildhall. "I would love that, you know I do, but you also know that we are not able to until we can absolutely be sure that we are fine with it. So until we can say that we will stay here instead of maybe we should or shouldn't we have to strive to do so." With that being said they continued on their journey in comfortable silence.

At the Fairy Tail guildhall everyone was gathered together to wait for who would be the next S-class candidates. "We all know why we have gathered together, so that you all can find out who would be competing to be the next S-class wizards." Master Makarov Dreyar third Fairy Tail guild master announced to everyone. "Here are the candidates: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockstar, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy Mcgarden, and finally Hiei Vermillion." At the end of the announcement the curtains pulled back to reveille Hiei and Yukina standing there in their signature attire at Fairy Tail.

Hiei wore a black cloak that had a white scarf over the neck over black pants and black sleeveless shirt, and black boots. On the back of the cloak however, was the symbol for Fairy Tail. His right arm was wrapped up in cloth with his sword strapped to his waist.

Yukina wore a turquoise colored kimono with a blue tie around her waist and green shoes on her feet. Her hair was brought down to frame her face which, at least for the male members, made her look hot.

Cheers for their return were heard all throughout the town as everyone wanted to welcome them back. Their biggest shock however was seeing Lisanna alive and well, to which Hiei had to ask a question. "Which one of you fools used Necromancy, and why does she look the same and not disfigured."

Everyone had a deadpan look on their faces at Hiei's bluntness, his response was a glare that, at times, made Erza shiver. "That is rude you know, what did you think you were the only ones that went to another world." Lisanna's voice rang through the crowd, and it was honestly safe to say that they missed her voice.

"So that is what happened, where did you end up if you weren't in Earthland or Earth?" Yukina questioned with the same sweet and innocent voice that she always had.

"A place called Edolas, and it was quite similar yet so different from here, first..." Hiei tuned the voice of Lisanna out so he could greet with everyone else. This moment here was one of the very few where he could genuinely smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You will decide if you wish for Hiei to have a female love interest. Solo interest, not harem. your choices can be any woman from both Yu Yu Hakusho or Fairy Tail. If you choose someone who is way out there though, please give your reason behind it. You have until January 6th, 2017 for this voting to end. post who you want in review.**


	2. Finding a Partner

**Three Eyed Fairy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Finding a Partner**

Hiei sat at the bar and looked around and noticed everyone who was in the exam had a partner, and he was left trying to find one himself. "What are you doing brat," he heard Makarov call from behind him drinking.

"I was just thinking on who my partner should be dwarf," Hiei replied back. It was fun calling someone shorter than you midget, at least he agreed with Kuwabara on something.

Mira came up and put her two cents in, "I thought that you would have Yukina as a partner for the exams."

"She had already promised Gray that she would be his partner for the exam, and who are the new people since I was here," he asked back.

"The new people are Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Locksar, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvel," Master said.

"Juvia is in love with Gray and Lucy is in love with Natsu and Gajeel is in love with Levy," Mira proudly announced.

"I am not in love with Natsu/Levy," came the screams from what Hiei assumed were Lucy and Gajeel before they came rushing over.

"Quit telling people who you think would make good couples as though they actually were," Lucy ordered the barmaid who just smiled.

"What makes you think that I am in love with the shrimp," Gajeel asked. "On our first encounter I attacked her and basically crucified her, and so how is that a symbol of love."

"You shouldn't focus on that right now, you should focus on running for your life," Makarov said as he pointed at the form of Hiei who was releasing a lot of energy.

"Other than Yukina, Levy is the only person I consider as a little sister, and you did what to her," Hiei growled out. Gajeel gulped in actual fear from the shadow that the demon was giving off, and before he knew it, Gajeel was sent flying into Elfman. Who flew into Natsu, who flew into Gray, who flew into Macao, who flew into Erza while she was about to eat strawberry cake.

When Erza got up and glared at the ones who flew into her they pointed to Hiei, where said demon was staring at the sight that he created with an indifferent look on his face. Now the newcomers were expecting her to head over and beat Hiei up, but all she did was go to the bar and order another Strawberry cake, and then proceeded to sit down again to eat it.

"Why didn't she attack you like she does everyone else," Lucy asked him.

"Because she knows she can't win against me," was all that he said before he proceeded to order a drink for himself.

"You know the rules Hiei, children your age are not aloud to drink," Mira said sweetly.

"You know I am old enough Mira," Hiei told her.

"Technically you are only thirteen still, until next month that is, but either way, you can have orange juice," Mira said.

"Fine, sometimes I prefer demon world in regards to what I can drink anyways," he commented dryly.

"Wait, what do you mean demon world, is that where you disappear to," Lucy asked.

"No, I actually disappear and go to another dimension that has three worlds, human, demon, and spirit," he replied as Mira brought him his orange juice.

"Did you just say that you were thirteen," Gajeel asked as he just came back up.

"No I didn't, but I am still thirteen, and you should stay out of my presence until I know for certain that Levy has forgiven you," Hiei told him.

"Will do big shrimp," Gajeel replied as he walked away, earning him nightmares from Hiei the entire time he is there.

"So, have you thought about who your partner will be," Makarov asked.

"No, but I am plenty strong by myself, so support would be nice if a partner is needed," Hiei replied.

"Well, Wendy has support magic, and she is your age," Mira said with a twinkle in her eye that you know is going to be trouble later.

"Good idea, do you know her type of magic," he asked.

"She uses sky dragon slayer magic, so her magics are focused more on support than on offense," she replied.

"Where is she now, and what does she look like," Hiei asked.

"She is sitting with the rest of team Natsu, and she is the young girl with blue hair hanging around a white cat," Mira told him.

With a nod he got up and went over to Wendy in order to ask her to be his partner for the S-class exams. "Hi, my name is Hiei, what is yours," he asked the blue haired girl with a white cat.

"My name is Wendy, I am new here, what can I do for you Hiei," she asked in a sweet voice reminiscent of Yukina.

"I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind being my partner for the S-class exams," Hiei asked with surprising nervousness.

"Why would she want to be partners with a demon like you," the white cat asked in a Snooty way that made Hiei want to burn the cat.

"That's not fair Carla, we don't even know him so we can't judge him for just being a demon," Wendy defended with a little more determination than usual.

"Fine, but I will keep my eyes on you demon," Carla warned.

"Everyone always gets hooked on the demon thing don't they brother," Yukina voiced as she walked over to them.

"That they do Yukina, but Wendy you have yet to give me your answer," Hiei commented.

"Well, I don't know if I could be any help, I only know support magic, so I don't think I can help you," Wendy said shyly.

"That is why you should be my partner, if you are there I can fight and than get healed after I am done. Plus this is a good thing for you to experience at an early age," he said earning him a questioning look before continuing. "I mean, if you want to get stronger than you will have to gain experience, and in order to do that, someone will have to help you gain it."

"In that case, I would love to be your partner for the exams," she declared with a bright smile.

"Good, now I am going to go train for the exams, you can do whatever you like," Hiei stated before he started to walk away.

"Wait," Wendy voiced, "would I be able to train with you. I know my magic isn't that good yet, but I would like to improve," she said with a bow in front of him.

Hiei grew a small smile and said, "I commend your spirit kid, but my training is far beyond that of what you can handle."

"Listen to him Wendy," the voice of Macao came in from a table. "When the master wants to punish us when Hiei is around, he sends us to training with him. Not even Erza can handle his training and not be affected, Hiei is the truest monster outside of Gildarts we have."

"That reminds me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy all of you have yet to be punished from that S-class mission that you took," Makarov said with glee.

"Please Master not that anything but that," Natsu, Gray, and Happy all said at the same time.

"Wait is this the that that you told me about," they all nodded at Lucy's question. So now she joined in begging to the master, "Please master not that anything but that."

"Fine, I will not punish you before the exam, but after the exam is another matter entirely," the master said with a devious smirk on his face one that Hiei copied.

"Good, I need a few good training partners to test new technics on," Hiei said with his smirk never leaving his face as he left.

"Well, I might as well try to train myself than," Wendy said as she ran off to train in her own magic.

"Yukina dear, could you come over here please," Mira called for the ice maiden.

"What is it you need Mira," she asked in her usual sweet tone of voice.

"I think we should try to set Hiei up with someone don't you," the she devil asked with a demonic glint to her eyes.

"I see what you are doing here Mira, and I completely agree with you," Yukina stated with a smile.

"Good, now do you have any idea what he likes in a woman," Mira asked.

"No I don't, and to be honest I don't think that he has ever had any interest before, to young I suppose," she answered with a frown.

"You are never to young to develop a crush, and I have a plan to find out after the exams," Mira answered with a smirk.

* * *

 **Earth**

Kuwabara was on his way for a surprise visit to see Yukina, and finally confess his love to her straight up so she could actually understand it. However when he got there he was bummed out when he found that she wasn't there and won't be back for two weeks. She always disappeared when you least expect it and when she came back she was so sad for some reason. The she thought about it the more he realized that Hiei also disappeared the same time she did.

This caused him to think the worst and left to go see what the others thought, and so he found Kurama first to get his opinion. He told the fox of what he thought as they both sat on his couch and started to drink some tea that Kurama made. "So I was wondering what you thought about a possible relationship between Yukina and shorty."

This caused the fox to chuckle at Kuwabara's logic, "I assure you that there is nothing like that with Hiei and Yukina, but I do find the point that they both disappear at the same time troubling."

"See, that must mean that they sneak off to get alone time, alone time with my ice queen," Kuwabara started to look very depressed at this point.

"They are not together, have you ever known for Hiei to have any interest in the opposite sex," Kurama asked hoping that the fool would take the bait.

"Yeah I suppose your right, but then where does yukina go if not away with Hiei," the fool asked.

"Ask her next time you see her, it will not be too difficult to wait two weeks to see her will it," the fox asked.

"No, I guess it won't, but I just hope that your right about her and shrimp," Kuwabara said as he got up to leave.

"Trust me Kuwabara I am right, and you just have to be patient," Kurama said just before the fool left. Then he said to himself, "what in the world are you up to Hiei, and where would Yukina be


	3. The S-Class Trials

**Three Eyed Fairy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The S-Class Trials**

A weak had passed since the candidates were announced and now everyone has gathered on a ship sailing for Tenrou island. Everyone was doing their own thing, which just meant they were complaining about the heat or in Natsu's case the motion sickness.

"Why is it so hot," Lucy asked from her chair.

"It is because of the lack of wind in the area," Cana informed.

"Alright we get it, it's a scorcher, talk about something else," Gajeel grumbled from his seat.

"Juvia aren't you hot in that outfit, you will get heat stroke," Lisana asked with concern for her team mate.

"I am fine, the only thing that could heat me up is my darling Gray's naked body," she said while swooning over Gray, who was indeed naked.

"So this is what hell is like," Natsu said as his face was puffed from feeling like puking and walking near Yukina.

"I am sorry but can you not puke on me, I would not like that," she said politely.

"It would help if Wendy would cast that miracle spell on me again," he said before puking over the side of the ship.

"Sorry but since we are enemies for this I can't help," Wendy said as she was standing next to her partner who looked impassive for the most part. "Aren't you hot as well being in such dark clothing," she asked him.

"I am fine, since I am a fire demon I do not get hot, thank you for your concern," Hiei said with a reassuring smile.

"Well isn't this touching when they are being nice before they face each other in brutal combat," Evergreen said.

"I am roasting like a man stank," Elfman exclaimed.

"Would you mind roasting away from me," she said back.

Now they have arrived at the island and to many on the ship it was weird looking, but to Hiei and Yukina, it was their birthplace. The energy they felt from the place brought smiles to their faces that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"What's got you two so happy," Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We just thought about something we felt, a sense of peace," Yukina said with a smile.

"You two are just weird sometime," he said with a neutral expression.

"There is a legend about this place that it was once occupied by fairies," Makarov stated from on the top deck's railing.

"Is the legend true," Lucy asked in wonder and curiosity.

"Nobody knows, but it is of great importance to our guild, the resting place of master Mavis Vermillion," he informed.

"So this is your mother's resting place huh," asked a frowning Wendy while looking down.

"Don't be sad, she had a good life," Hiei said while looking to the island fondly.

She would said more if not for Makarov informing them of what they will be doing. "Please note the smoke coming from the shore of the island, your first task is to head there. Once there you will choose one of eight paths, each is meant for a single team only so don't doddle and pick one. After making your choice you will have to conquer these obstacles," he said as he magically brought up a picture with eight paths on it. On each of the paths was either Gildarts, Erza, Mira, two battle options, and a serenity option.

"Team that advance through these obstacles in one piece will head to the second round," Makarov announced.

"That last one is fighting S-Classers, intense combat is no joke," Gray said seriously.

"Yeah right," Lucy said in stunned awe.

"I assume the serenity option is for those lucky enough to pick it," Cana guessed.

"That is correct, you just move on, but the battle paths are self-explanatory," the giant mage started. "Two teams enter it and do battle, only one will emerge the victor so use every power at your disposal. Intense combat routs are more difficult, find yourself on these and you will have to go against S-Class wizards. Passing this challenge requires quality teamwork, and a whole lot of luck."

Everyone was in shock thinking the same thing, 'how do you test that.'

"Let's count on good luck right," Lucy naively said to her partner.

"As a gambler I can tell you that the strategy blows, and with one in eight odds you should get ready to brawl," Cana said and shattered her hope.

"If I done the math correctly than only a total of six teams will pass," Evergreen pointed out.

"If we pick one the paths with an S-Class we will get a manly pounding," Elfman said while shaking.

"You're no real man, you are a real wimp," she said back.

"The first round could be the end of us, I don't want to fight any of my friends," Levy said discouraged already.

"Sounds great for me, I have been looking for an excuse to punch one of these fools," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You do realize that we will be punching back, right," Hiei said as he was reminded of the time we the team fought Sensui.

"Shut up," he said as he tried to punch him only for Hiei to appear back beside of Wendy.

"Alright, ready, your trial starts right now," Makarov announced.

"What, so this starts before we get on the island," Gray asked while the master just grins mischievously.

"You know what that means, let's go buddy," Natsu said as Happy grabbed him and started to fly off the ship. "See you later losers," the moment he said that he slammed face first into one of Freed's enchantments.

"It isn't permanent, it will wear off in about five minutes," he announced to the group as he and Bickslow flew to the shore.

"Gramps do something, that has to be against the rules," Gray complained.

"Normally I would say nothing but if Freed gets to the island first he can put enchantments all around the island," Hiei reminded them.

"Wait, couldn't Levy get us out," Happy asked with hope.

"Yep," she said as she had already done that, "but only for Gajeel and me," With that they both quickly left the boat with a dive.

"I thought we were friends," yelled out a shocked Lucy.

"Not today Lulu," Levy said with a smile and used the nickname for more of a betrayal.

"What a bunch of traitors," yelled out Natsu after them.

When next they turned, Evergreen of all people had rewrote the enchantment for herself and Elfman. "Now, aren't you glad you teamed up with someone who knows Freed so well muscle man," she said with pride. Before they both jumped in to leave the others to fend for themselves.

For five minutes they waited, the moment that it wore off Hiei grabbed Wendy so she was piggybacking him while he ran faster than any normal human could follow. Gray made a floor so he and Yukina could skate across, while Juvia turned to water and Lisana turned into a fish. Natsu and Happy flew while Lucy and Cana could only swim for the smoke.

Elfman and Evergreen took path A, and they were forced to fight Mirajane. Freed and Bickslow took path B, the link to path C and fought with them. Cana and Lucy took path C, the link to path B and fought with them.

Juvia and Lisana took path D, and they were forced to fight with Erza. Natsu and Happy took path E, and so they fought against Gildarts.

Levy and Gajeel took path F, and so the got to take the serenity path.

Gray and Yukina took path G, the link to path H and fought with them.

Hiei and Wendy took path H, the link to path G and fought them.

That is where we are now though, everyone else was fighting their respective fights, but Hiei was standing face to face with Gray. "I am sorry Gray, but I cannot hold back and let you win," Hiei said as he cracked his neck for the fight.

"Sorry but I won't be holding back, you haven't known this since you have been gone but I have gotten a lot stronger," Gray said with confidence as he stripped and got into his signature stance.

"Is that so, we shall see," the demon replied back as he got into his own fighting stance with only one arm out of his pocket.

"Should we stay out of this," Wendy asked her partner, unsure of what to do.

"That would be wise," Yukina said as she also stayed off to the side of things. Until she got an idea herself for a good test of her strength, "unless you want to fight as well."

"No thanks, I am only good for support," she said in reply with her hands up defensively.

"Let us get this done, I got a second trial to win as well," Gray said cockily. Hiei only responded with disappearing from his sight only to reappear in front of him and delivering a right palm uppercut to his jaw. Gray landed a few feet away with a loud ringing in his ears and disorientation. "I was not expecting that," he said before re-balancing himself and putting his hands in the signature pose and yelling, "Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow." With that hundreds of arrows made of ice were launched at him, only for him to smirk and bring up his right hand and say, "Fire wall."

A large wall of dark red fire sprang from the ground and melted all of the ice arrows that came near it. Next thing Gray knew he was being numerous punches to his body in the amount of time it took someone to blink. He looked up from a kneed position to see Hiei smirking down at him, "is that the best you can do?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Gray replied with a smirk before putting his hands in the pose. "Ice Make: Seven Slice Dance," he said as he made swords of ice on his right hand and left elbow and used them to strike at the demon. In response to that Hiei used a technique he didn't think he would use in the trials, "Sword of the Darkness Flame." The clash of swords were big and when they slashed against each other they created a small shock wave from the impact. "You are holding back," Gray said as he realized that Hiei wasn't using his full strength.

"Do you want me to come at you with full force," he asked as he overpowered the ice user and sent him flying back and knocking into the wall. Suddenly they all felt an earthquake start to shake the island and everyone who knew who it was is looking that way. "It looks like Gildarts has decided to teach Natsu a lesson, it would be a shame if you are not taught as well," the moment he said this Gray stood back up and began charging him. Hiei raised his demon energy until it reached mid-A-class to a demon and Gray felt his knees start to buckle under him. The demon saw this and was mildly impressed, so he kicked it up to low-S-class and Gray felt like fleeing for his life.

To Gray at first the energy felt was a little disheartening, but then when he tried to go at Hiei again, he felt what only could be described as despair. His heart sank like a stone in a lake, and that wasn't what would keep him up at night. What would was the fact that he could now feel that Hiei could delve deeper into his reserves and become stronger if he wished. He didn't have time to think as said demon was behind him and struck the back of his neck and effectively knocked out our young ice wizard.

"Well, that was anticlimactic, huh," Yukina asked as she and Wendy walked over to the scene.

"I thought he could handle more of the power than that, but I guess his will isn't as strong as he thought it was," was Hiei's response.

"Um, does that mean that we pass the trials," Wendy timidly asked.

"Yes it does, so you two go on and have fun, me and the sleeping exhibitionist will stay here and rest," Yukina said as she sat on a rock.

"See you soon sister, and don't think even think of asking what you probably will ask," Hiei said as he his partner left them alone.

"What is she thinking of asking him," Wendy asked out of curiosity when they were out of earshot.

"Well, she wants to grow stronger in fighting so she wants to ask for training in ice magic," he said with a frown.

"Why do you not want her to learn ice magic," she asked with a confused look.

"Right, you are new so you don't know, we are the children of the first master of the guild, so we come from the past due to an unfortunately misused spell. That spell sent us to what we know of as demon world, but sent us to the future, and so now we travel back and forth because we made friends in both worlds. I don't want her to make a commitment to train when it is not guaranteed that we will return," Hiei finished his brief story looking sad.

"Oh, than that means that even if you win, you might not stay with us," Wendy asked looking even more depressed than she really should have been.

"True, but that also means there is a chance that something will happen to where I have to stay," he himself said with a reassuring smile and more hope than he should have had.

That seemed to brighten her up as they finally reached the meeting point for the other teams. There they met with Cana and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, and Natsu and Happy, 'that isn't that surprising of uncle.' "Wendy it is good you made it," he heard the one named Lucy call out to the little girl.

"Yeah, but I didn't do much of anything, Hiei did most of the work," she said looking nervous.

"True Wendy, but think of what would have happened if you weren't there and I got injured with no way to get to a medic in time," Hiei said reassuringly.

"Wow Wendy, you got your hooks deep into him," Cana teased as she took a sip from a flask.

"What do you mean Cana," the girl asked.

"He never acts like that, and I mean never," she said with a smirk.

"I am just trying a new style of personality, I might just be staying here after all," he announced getting everyone's attention even the seemingly depressed Natsu.

"What did you just say," Makarov said as he was walking up wide eyed.

"Me and Yukina have talked and we keep on thinking on how we need to make a choice, stay here or never return. Personally I am wanting to stay," Hiei said as Elfman and Evergreen came into view. "Here I thought that you would get beat by your sister, how did you beat her," he smirked knowing the answer, telepathy had its benefits.

"A real man doesn't brag about his victories," Elfman said kind of in shame.

"Let's just say that we took advantage of a blessed distraction," Evergreen said with a nervous look.

"Yes well on with the trials," Makarov announced getting everyone's attention again. "Here are the results so far: Elfman and Evergreen defeated Mira in battle. Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle. Natsu and Happy defeated Gildarts in and Gajeel took the serenity path so they are safe for the moment. Hiei and Wendy defeated Gray and Yukina in battle. Here are the losers: Freed and Bickslow were defeated by Cana and Lucy. Juvia and Lisana were defeated by Erza. Gray and Yukina were defeated by Hiei and Wendy."

"It is sad that Gray didn't last longer than he did, and he was so hyped up to," Happy said as he heard about Gray. Then he looked towards his partner and said, "Natsu, I hate to see you so down in the dumps."

"I'm not, just thinking," he said as Happy looked even more shocked that he was thinking.

"Don't hurt yourself okay Natsu," he said.

"How little do you think of him," Lucy asked.

Suddenly Natsu stands up and looks at everyone, "Hiei, Cana, Levy, Elfman, only one of us is going to be an S-Class wizard and that's me," he challenged them all.

"Bring it on like a real man," Elfman shouted while Cana just smirked.

"Not going to happen," Levy challenged with confidence.

"You are all so loud, I am actually starting to miss Kuwabara," Hiei muttered while everyone else was challenged.

"I'm all fired up now," Natsu said with Happy giving a background 'Aye Sir' for good measure.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to make a S-Class," Lucy said with heart.

"Big talk for a bunch of wimps," Gajeel smirked.

"What the hell did you call me," Elfman shouted before he had chest pains.

"Pull yourself together," Evergreen said she too had some chest pains.

"Listen, I am about to give instructions on your next trial, the next stage starts now," Makarov announced to them all. "To past the next round, you must search the island for the grave of Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion."

"I forgot that she was buried here," Lucy said before she and Gajeel, being the only two that were new, realized something.

"This isn't fair, Hiei must have visited his mother's grave so he already knows where it is," Gajeel said to them.

Hiei looked down and told them in a low voice, "actually I have never been to mother's grave, but this is as good a chance as any to find out."

"Good, because you have six hours to find it or you fail no excuses, is that challenging enough," Makarov said as he began to walk away before continuing. "Very well, I will be waiting for you at Mavis's grave."

"alright let's go," Natsu shouted before him and Happy sprinted through the woods.

While everyone was searching for the grave, Yukina ditched everyone else and went off on her own because she and Hiei both sensed a familiar magic power. It didn't take her long to find who she was looking for, and he looked so depressed for a man who could seemingly do anything. "Why so glum father," she asked as she walked up to a man with black hair, black eyes, and black clothing.

"Yukina, what are you doing here," the man asked shocked.

"Can't a girl visit her father for encouragement after her brother's team beat her own," she asked with a fake frown.

The man smiled at her before saying, "if that is the case, than wait until next year and then try your best."

"You always did know just what to say to make mother smile," she said with a sad smile. "I fixed us a picnic for us to eat, so let us eat and have a nice little talk."

He smiled and excepted the treat of his daughter's company for a while, "what new news have you brought me."

"Some news is that uncle is hear on the island, but he still needs more time before he can kill you," Yukina said with sadness and regret.

"I know you don't like that little fact, but you know why he must," he also said with sadness and regret.

"Yes father," she said with obedience but also sadness.

"Do you have any happier news for me this time around," the man asked his daughter.

"Me and Hiei have been talking and we are trying to decide if we wished to stay here in this world, or go back," Yukina stated before taking a bite from a sandwich.

"So there is a chance I won't be alone in the world after all," the man said with a bright smile.

"Who would have thought that the black mage Zeref would be able to smile with good news for once," she joked as she hugged her father.

A few yards away out of sight and not noticing the two was Wendy, Hiei did notice and he wanted to join them so he turned to his partner. "Wendy, can you look at me for a second," she did and felt sleepy from looking into his eyes. She soon let sleep overtake her and had no choice but to let Hiei put her against a tree before walking over to his sister and father.

"Do you mind if I join you two," he said as he came within hearing distance of them.

"Hiei, it is good to see you well son, but what is this I hear about your team picking on your sisters," Zeref said teasingly.

"Not even ten seconds in and I am already in trouble, good to be back," Hiei mumbled to himself as he set down and took a sandwich.

"Your sister told me that you might be starting to think that you should stay here, would you like my input," he asked.

"Advise would be most helpful in our time of need," he said back with a smile.

"I think you know that I would love nothing more than for you both to stay, so I think that you should. This may sound selfish, but I would like to see my children more than once or twice a year when they have time," Zeref said.

"With everyone else, it would be nice to stay here and just relax," Yukina commented.

Hiei thought for a moment, it would be so much easier if his father just forbade them from going back. "Couldn't you just forbid us from going back there," he asked just as an idea.

"I could, but your rebellious faze is coming up and I don't want to get on your bad side," Zeref told his children then as an afterthought mumbled, "especially Yukina's."

"Why would mine be bad," she asked just so she could understand that logic.

"The quiet ones are always worse," Hiei answered for his father while Yukina just shakes her head at them. "In all seriousness, I think that we should at least get our affairs in order over there before anything."

"That is true, but don't take too long, I know you have that video message you told me about set up, but that only goes so far," Zeref said as he heard a noise coming from somewhere behind them. "You two go, I will check that out, don't worry I will use the other persona, just go back so they don't get suspicious."

With that they got up to leave before Hiei pulled Zeref aside and asked, "where is moms grave?"

"Here are the coordinates," he gave his son a piece of paper and left to go check out the noise.

"Brother, you know that is cheating," Yukina whispered to him as they left.

"We are demons, it's what we do," he told her before making his way back to Wendy. "You should go back to the others, I will be fine hear, I will just tell her that I made a good guess."

Waking her up with his jagan, the same way he put her to sleep, he said, "Wendy, you can wake up now."

Wendy groggily woke up seeing Hiei there to wake her up from an unexpected nap. "How long was I asleep," she asked as she sat up and moved around.

"Not too long, while you were asleep I think i have a guess as to where my mother's grave is," he said as he helped her up.

"You seem a little more cheerful, did something happen while I was asleep," Wendy asked with a smile.

"No, I just thought on some good things that will come out of me staying in this world is all," Hiei said with a smile as they walked the path to his mother's grave.

"Does that mean you will be staying here," she asked with her eyes lighting up with joy.

"After I get a few affairs in order over in the other world, yes," that was all Wendy heard before she jumped on him and hugged his neck as tight as a vice. "Wendy, I need to breath," he tried to say but she still refused to let go of his neck. After a few minutes, he finally got her off him and calmed her down, "now let us go visit my mother."


	4. Grimoire Heart and a Dragon

**Three Eyed Fairy**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Grimoire Heart and a Dragon**

Hiei and Wendy were walking along a cliff-side with sharp rocks on their way to Mavis's grave when Carla and Lily came into view. "How are you doing on the trial Wendy," the white cat, Carla, asked.

"Not too bad we are currently on the second one so if you could can you head back to camp, I don't want us to be seen as cheating with more people than what we should have." Was her reply, and the white cat felt a little pride at the fact that she didn't want to have been thought of as cheating.

"Well, we just wanted to see how far you made it, we will head back to camp," just as Lily said that, they saw a red flair be shot up and into the sky.

"That is the signal flare, that means that there is an enemy attack," Hiei stated before thinking, 'did they find father.' 'I need to contact Yukina, Yukina are you there,' he reached out telepathically.

On the other side of the island with Gray and Yukina, she was getting a message from Hiei in her mind. 'Yes I am here,' she immediately thought since he sounded so distressed and also saw the signal flare.

'I know you saw the signal flare, where are,' he asked so he could determine if they needed any help.

'I am with Gray, we decided to go exploring and just found Cana and Lucy when the flare was signaled,' she replied making her brother worry less.

'Tell them to go ahead and head to the emergency meet point, I will see to Wendy and than go check on father in secret,' he thought back and cut the connection.

"Wendy, you, Carla and Lily go to the emergency meet point and stay hidden so you can heal any wounded, I have to go and make sure the master doesn't need any help," Hiei called out to him and left with blinding speed.

"Well that was rude," Carla huffed.

"That isn't even the worst of it, we have ships from the magic council incoming as well," Lily said as he flew up and done a quick scout of the area.

"Let's get moving before something bad happens," Wendy said and started to run.

Hiei was currently running through the trees in an effort to make it back to where he last encountered father in the woods. He made it but the black wizard was nowhere in sight, and to make matters worse, he just felt a wave of magic he knew was from an Amaterasu spell. "That is not good, if they get past master than I will have to go all out," he said to himself as he raced to find his father.

Zeref was currently walking and trying to find one of those that started this conflict. He found one muttering to herself about her long journey and how her soul can be cleansed. He decided now was the tie to step out and reveal himself, "who are you," she asked as she turned.

"You've been searching for me," he started as he walked closer to her with rage in his eyes. "I see, you must be one of those sowing the seeds of conflict and death. It's tragic, for you have made me quite angry," he finished looking her in the eye with his crimson red eyes.

They stayed in silence for a few moments while the woman kept thinking on how she found her lord Zeref. "You people have come here because you desperately seek my power," he said before she kneeled before him.

"It is your entire existence we seek, lord Zeref," she said in a shaky voice.

"I won't involve myself in mankind's affairs, not for the remainder of this current era," he stated after a few seconds of silence. "I have no desire to see people rage war and die, I order you to stop the attack on this island and leave at once."

The woman seemed stunned at the words, as though she was expecting to be rewarded for the death she has caused. "Your presence has made me angry," he said with rage filled eyes looking upon the woman.

Hiei chose at this time to finally show up in front of his father, "father, you need to go, now." He said in a panic that could only come from a rushed state of mind.

"Calm down Hiei, I was just in the process of killing one of those that have come here to sow the seeds of conflict and death," Zeref said calmly.

"Wait, did that boy just call you father," the woman asked as Hiei turned to face her. "Wait, I know you, in the council's records, you are the three eyed fairy, Hiei Vermilion."

"Yes, well I couldn't really take my father's name and be known as Hiei Dragneel with uncle Natsu around, now could I," he said with a smirk.

"That means that Mavis and Zeref were your parents, and you said Dragneel, what is going on," the woman screamed out in frustration.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, now begone or you will face both Zeref, and his son," Zeref said while growing a black ball of death.

Now the woman was truly terrified of what she got herself into, if her lord was strong when in his sleep from the power she felt earlier. Than what kind of monster is his son supposed to be. "No, you were supposed to lead us to the Grand Magic World," she yelled in defiance.

"I have no clue as to what in the seven hells you are referring to, now leave and keep our secret and you may live," Zeref ordered out as he threw the black ball at her.

She barely was able to dodge the thing and stand before facing them again. Zeref readied another black ball before she used arc of time to shatter the rock behind her and send it to him. The resounding clash made her fall to her knees almost like she was groveling for mercy. Then she used her magic to speed up the plant growth around Zeref and trap him in it. However, before she could say victory, he lost control and sent a torrent of death all around him. She was barely able to use her time orb to absorb the energy before it reached her, and after all the energy was absorbed into it, it cracked and fell to pieces. She briefly looked over and say that Hiei was unaffected by the power at all.

"How are you not affected by that death energy," the woman yelled out as she breathed heavy and he crossed his arms.

"I am the product of the curse that gives him the power, therefore I am not affected by his little outbursts of death," Hiei said smugly.

She thought of using one last spell to try and at least take out Zeref in his sleeping state. "Arc of Time," she called out and the orb quickly reformed and went into her hands. She through the orb into the air and called out, "Luminas Minus," and the orb divided into a multitude of them and glowed before sending laser like lights straight for him.

"Impressive, not many can take on father, even in his weakened state, but you have no power when it comes to me," Hiei said as he got in front of her. Suddenly he felt an aching pain in his head and then blackness since he was unconscious.

"I don't know why nobody knows of you, but since you are his son, I will let you live, but I will take my prize," she gloated at the unconscious man.

He finally regained his senses when he felt something that should not be, the Tenrou tree, it was falling. 'The tree, why is it falling,' he thought as he was able to regain more sense. He finally remembered that the woman from before must have knocked him out. "Damn, I let down my guard because she fought with father in his current state of mind," he said to himself as he stood up. "I would like nothing more than to chase them down, but first, I show the one that tore down the tree what a demon truly is."

Hiei took off in speeds no normal demon should have and arrived at the tree just in time to see Erza get burned in her purgatory armor with a column of fire. She was in the process of getting up when the one who burned her stood on top of a root in front of her. Then the two felt an overwhelming power, a power that Erza only felt one other time. The time she fought with Hiei when he was ten, and when she turned around she met the face of a severely pissed demon.

"I will kill you," was all the demon said as he disappeared from the view of the combatants and appeared behind the man with glowing red eyes. He sent a huge torrent of flames towards the man and he had no choice but to take it. Hiei then took this time to run straight past him and kneed him in the spine. Then he raised both his hands and double ax handled him in the face sending the man down and slamming through several tree branches before the demon speed under him and uppercut him in the jaw and sent him streaming up threw a few more branches.

This was the pattern until Hiei had enough of this fight unwrapped his clothed arm to reveal a dragon tattoo circling his arm. The was the end for out of the arm shot forth a power like no other the man had ever felt before. Hiei channeled his energy for his strongest attack, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame." He screamed with full force and sent a massive black dragon of death darkness and destruction towards the man.

The dragon was so big that all of the others could see it, which was good for them because they knew what that attack was and who joined the battle. "So this is what happens when you anger a demon, not a demon created by Zeref, but a true demon," Erza thought as she saw him finish his attack.

"I haven't used that much power in a while, I think I am getting out of shape," Hiei said as he felt the need to sleep overtake his desire to find that time woman. "Erza, take my body back to the guild so I can sleep, okay," he asked of her before he let sleep claim him.

She looked to him and saw that he was indeed sleeping, "rest my friend, I will finish what you started." With that she picked up Hiei and looked around just in time to see the light of the power that the man, Azuma, had in him set out and through various parts of the island and she assumed her friends. "With his body disintegrated, the magic must have been sent to its original sources," she said to nobody in-particular.

When Hiei finally awoke, it was due to the sensation he loved to feel, the sensation of his magic returning when the Fairy Tail emblem on his right forearm mixed in with his dragon glowed a bright black light. He felt new life in his body and was instantly up and about and looking around. Hiei saw Lisana, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Cana, Levy, and Yukina all standing with glowing emblems as well.

"They did it," he said as he saw the tree of Tenrou standing proud like it should always be.

"They did what," Yukina asked as she noticed her brother up and about.

"They defeated whoever was leading this dark guild to attack us," Hiei said as he began to walk in the direction of team Natsu. "What are you fools waiting for, an invitation to congratulate the team," after that, everyone followed to go see the team.

As they walked, he got the full story from his sister about what Grimoire Heart wanted and about why they wanted their father. Hiei couldn't say he was surprised that his father was found here or some lunatics decided to make up some stupid story regarding his revival or whatever. "Those fools thought they could control someone like the black wizard, pathetic," he stated as they arrived at the destroyed ship just in time to save them from foot soldiers.

Hiei quickly burned them alive with a quick, "Fist of the Mortal Flame," to each of their faces.

"Hey gramps," Natsu exclaimed with his bruised face smiling away.

"Everyone is here," Lucy said with a smile.

"Master, Hiei, everyone is better," Wendy also said with a smile.

"Good to see you guys," Gray said as he puffed out his chest.

"Indeed," Erza added, "the Tenrou tree has returned to normal, and so has its blessing."

The cats were also cheering while Laxus caught the eyes of Makarov glaring at him. Everyone couldn't help but celebrate though, as the invasion of Grimoire Heart was now over.

Makarov walked over to where Laxus was sitting and said, "I am proud of you for coming back." Then his face exploded into a giant one and said, "Is that what you were expecting me to say? How dare you set foot on Tenrou island after i kicked you out of the guild? What were you thinking, you are still expelled you know?"

"You are going to have a heart attack one of these days old man," Laxus deadpanned. Before the thunder legion jumped on him welcoming him back like a bunch of overzealous fans.

"Now, let's get back to the trials," Natsu exclaimed. "The second round was interrupted by Grimoire Heart so it doesn't count. I say we simplify things and have an all-out battle," he finished while still punching the air.

Gajeel went and shoved his face directly into Natsu's, "You must've been hit in the head one too many time if you think you can stand a chance against me when you are all busted up like that."

"Whatever, it will be a synch cause I am a lightning flame dragon," that was all he got out as he felt the fatigue and stress of the day take their toll on his body and fell over unconscious.

"I think it is about time we head back to base camp," Wendy suggested so there would be no more fighting for the day. Everyone quickly agreed and left without too much trouble. Hiei noticed that Makarov hang back to talk with Hades but he decided that he didn't need to hear what they talked about so he left them to it.

He just didn't think that when he got back to camp, his uncle wouldn't snore so loudly. He thought of many ways that he could use to shut him up, but Lisana putting pig tails on him was not one of them. Although, Hiei did think it was funny for a minute and let loose a nice little smile at it.

Then he saw Laxus and remembered how he got expelled, so he went over and talked with him. "I heard that you got expelled spark plug," Hiei said smugly while said man visibly winced.

Turning his head nervously he looked back at the demon and said, "oh hey man, I didn't think that you would be here this year, or that I would run into you."

He smirked and said, "or were you hoping that I wouldn't so I wouldn't beat you ass like I always do."

"Are you telling me that Laxus is scared of shrimp over there," Gajeel yelled from where he was getting healed by Wendy.

"He is our best enforcer when he is here," Erza said with pride in him.

"That reminds me, I still need to punish team Natsu for that little S-Class adventure they went on," Hiei reminded them making them all go pale.

"You can't be serious, after everything that happened," Gray yelled as he was shaking.

"Well he is our enforcer of the rules," Erza said as she got a nice smile on her face.

"I am glad you agree Titania, because you will also be punished," Hiei said with an evil smile.

"Why I am being punished," she question as she was sweating.

"Yours is for being too rash in all those stories that I have been hearing since I returned," he said with the evil smile never leaving him.

"Who told him about every detail about what we have been up to," Erza yelled out as every single person gave an obviously guilty look.

"Looks like you have been left out to dry, I look forward to seeing you on the course when we get back," Hiei said while his skin got a green tint to it.

Then a commotion was heard and reveled to be Juvia returning from trying to find Zeref. 'Good, father has escaped to safety,' Yukina mentally told Hiei through his telepathy.

'Yes, but we should still find him just to be sure,' he replied back getting the silent okay from her. Now Gildarts was found out to also be ripping on Laxus for him getting kicked out as well. Right before he pounded down a challenging Natsu to the ground as well. Hiei looked to his looked over and found Wendy hard at work healing everyone else that can be.

Then he saw that Erza stepped in to take over for a while but wound up getting every other male to form a line. Of course Hiei didn't get in line, but he could see the appeal. "Thank you for taking down that guy that stole our magic," he looked to his right and found Wendy there.

"It was no trouble at all, just vengeance for what he did to the tree," Hiei said with a blank look on his face.

"Still, thank you," Wendy said with a blush before she basically disappeared.

"That was quite strange," he muttered to himself as he looked at how everyone was having a good time. It was as though the invasion was in the distant past, and that was just what he loved about this place.

A few minutes later and he is over it, because Makarov just announced that he canceled the exams. Hiei wasn't really that mad about it, mainly because he understood his decision. He looked over and saw that Wendy was now the saddest he'd seen her in his short time knowing her.

He walked over and asked, "what is wrong, is it that I am not S-Class this year?"

"Not just that, but now you have even less of a reason to stay here so you'll probably go back to that other world," she tried to say quietly but came out loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone became quiet after that, because they truly did hate this arrangement where he would leave and show up at random times.

"You people must have terrible memorize," Hiei said with a smirk as everyone turned to look at him. "I already said that I am as tired of the arrangement as everyone else, and that me and Yukina said that we will be moving here permanently."

"That is right, we just need to get some affairs in order over there and we will be all set to stay," Yukina said brightly. Now that lifted everyone's spirits and soon they went back to doing different things. He and his sister had to talk though, and that is what they left to do.

"We need to find father, you know what could happen if he is agitated too much," Yukina said in deep worry.

"I know, I have been trying when nobody is looking with my Jagan, but I haven't found him on the island," Hiei said with his back against a tree and arms folded.

"What do we do, we can't get everything ready than return here in time to stop him from doing something stupid," she said with a thoughtful look.

"Preparing to leave won't matter at all if we don't find father in time to stop him anyway," he told her as he felt something cold and dark. Like something just crawled up his spine and died, a feeling of despair. Him and his sister knew what that was, their father told them to run if they felt it. Don't try and fight, don't expect to live, but just run, even if you have to leave friends behind.

"Acnologia," Yukina whispered to her brother and they both knew how he was here.

"Those fools in Grimoire Heart must have summoned him without even realizing it," Hiei almost shouted in anger. "We have to get to the others and get off this island, it won't be here tomorrow." They left to find everyone and found most of them gathered just in time to hear a roar worse than anything they ever heard. They than just seen that Cana and everyone else came back when Gildarts felt pain from his old wounds.

"Are you okay," Cana asked worried for her father.

"My wounds are starting to burn like hell there's no doubt, that dragon is getting real close," he said ominously.

"Look up in the sky, something's coming this way," Lily said as he pointed to the sky. Everyone turned and saw the black dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia.

Everyone was shocked and felt despair, not fear, not hope, but despair for the first time in all of their lives, they felt true despair. He came down with winds like a hurricane and landed like the gods themselves were stomping.

"I am afraid that is Acnologia, the black dragon of the apocalypse," Makarov informed them all.

"Yeah, it's definitely him," Gildarts confirmed.

"That sounds bad, what the heck are we going to do," Lucy asked as if they had a chance.

"Hey dragon, you know where I can find Igneel," Natsu asked him stupidly.

Gildarts rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "stop it Natsu, you do not want to provoke him, did you forget what happened to me? How I lost my arm and my leg, hell I am lucky I didn't lose my life that day."

"So are we going to fight it or what," he asked defiantly.

"We can't, you don't understand the situation, because it's not about winning or losing a fight," Hiei said walking up to them deathly serious. "This is about getting away with our lives, and that means that not all of us will."

"Are you trying to say that this thing will kill some of us," Natsu asked as the dragon roared and prepared to attack.

"Everyone run, now," Gildarts screamed out as the dragon prepared to just breath. The breath was massive and destroyed the trees across the island, as well as crush the earth beneath them to nothing more than rubble.

After everyone recovered they couldn't believe it, a single roar was enough to reduce the forest to nothingness. "Listen, if you want to stay alive run, don't think of fighting, just run for your lives," Hiei roared as he began to lead others off their feat to run. They were all running, trying to get to a safe place before they could be killed. The dragon, however, was on the move and started to fly straight for them and attacked Freed and Bickslow first. This effectively cut off their escape route, and basically forced them to go around it.

"Why are you doing this, please answer me," Wendy screamed for it to hear her.

"That won't help you Wendy, he views us as nothing more than insects and you wouldn't strike up a conversation with a bug would you," Hiei said from beside her. 'This is bad, we don't have a prayer of surviving against this beast,' he thought to himself as a tail slammed into Elfman, but was caught by Evergreen. Only for a huge claw to be slammed down onto them, and just sending more fear into their hearts.

This is where Makarov stepped in and grew, and grew, and grew until he was as big as the dragon so he could fight it. "Get to the ship," he yelled as he grabbed the head of Acnologia to hold him in place.

"No master, the guild needs you to stay alive," Erza yelled.

"I will fight by master's side," Freed exclaimed proudly.

"No lizard is going to tear this guild apart," Bickslow said with conviction.

"I will stay with you till the bitter end," Evergreen said with Elfman agreeing.

other sounds of staying were also heard, but the master would hear none of it. "Will you brats just shut up and honor your master's final wish and get out of here now," Makarov roared as he struggled to hold the beast.

Everyone was shocked they all wanted to stay, but they knew that this was their only chance to escape. All save for Natsu knew they had to go, "I am a dragon slayer wizard grams, this is what I train for." His roar was not heard by many, and as he was about to charge he felt someone grab him by his scarf. He turned his head to see Laxus, and out of the corner of his eyes, were tears falling for his grandfather that he would have to leave there to die, just so everyone else could live.

Everyone ran, but nobody wanted to, and yet they knew that they must so they could live. Every survival instinct that Hiei had told him to do so, his father's words echoing in his brain. His other persona in the other world would do it, but not this one, this one would stay and fight.

With his mind made up on what he had to do, he ran into the fight just as master Makarov was about to be killed by the dragon's claw. Taking his sword and channeling as much energy as he could into it, he used his, "Sword of the Darkness Flame." He blocked the attack just as the other wizards came in to help him out. The first was Natsu, and with his lack of thinking grabbed onto the dragon's arm. While the dragon was trying to get the slayer off his arm, he swung it at the master and slammed him into some rubble.

Erza and the rest came in after the smoke cleared and tried their best to help out. All of their strongest spells they could muster were used, and all that to try and weaken him for Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu to fly in and deliver a huge breath attack. All this while Hiei was gathering enough power to unleash the largest attack he as ever unleashed upon any world. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," Hiei roared to the top of his lungs and unleashed a massive dragon upon Acnologia. The dragon was so massive that it engulfed half the island in its flames, and all for the hope to defeat the terrifying beast. He was left there standing covered in burns and scorch marks all over himself from the power of the attack.

"Did that work," Erza asked as she didn't see it when the smoke cleared.

"Of course not, he isn't using half the power he used when he fought me," Gildarts said as he appeared with Cana.

After that was said, the ground erupted and out came the dragon soaring into the sky and hovering over the island.

"We gave everything we had, three dragon slayers and a dragon of the darkness flame, and it still wasn't enough," Wendy said as she began to cry.

"He is preparing for a breath attack," Gajeel yelled out in warning.

"Are we all going to die here," Lucy asked to no one as she was crying.

"Defense users bring out your most powerful spells," Erza instructed.

"But I don't have the time to write an enchantment," Freed said.

"Script magic has plenty of other defensive magic that we can us right now," Levy said with hope.

"Everyone, concentrate your power into Levy and Freed," Lisana yelled out.

"We are going to live," Hiei said as he tried to help Wendy up. "We are going to live, and we will do it the only way we can, together." With that said, everyone joined hands and felt their power flow through them all.

Their tears fell, and everyone had them, but nobody was frowning. They were all smiles as Makarov said, "Let us all go home together, to Fairy Tail." While all the tears fell, the roar fell with them, and with it came the ending of one era, and the beginning of a new.


	5. Realization of Truths

**Three Eyed Fairy**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Realization of Truths**

It has up till this point been two and a half weeks since Hiei left for his mystery travel that he always took at random times. Makuro was furious that he hasn't returned yet and feel like braking one of her rules to never go through someone else's things. However with Hiei now missing, she was about to through that rule out the window to find him and give him a piece of her mind. Of course she would never show any of the emotions she is feeling to anyone so nobody could tell what she was thinking.

Silently walking into the room nobody has been in for more than two weeks, the first thing that she notices is a black box on his bed with a note attached to it. She went over to read it and instantly she knew that something was wrong when she read the first line.

"In this box you will find two videos to be played with the members of the Spirit Detective's group present," the note began. "Those videos will tell you who I really am and why I have not yet returned, and most of my secrets will be revealed as well."

With the short note fresh in her brain she summoned a servant and said, "send word to Koenma to have Yusuke and his group meet at Genkai's temple for news on Hiei by tomorrow." With the order given, the servant left to do as he was told without questioning why Makuro was in Hiei's room.

The next day we find everyone gathered at Genkai's for what is supposed to be news on where Hiei went off to. So far everyone except for Makuro had shown up to the party, and everyone was on edge because they expected very bad news. "I wonder when Makuro is going to get here," Botan asked as she serving everyone some tea.

"I don't know, but I want it to be soon so you people can leave," Genkai said while she sipped some tea.

"Don't worry old hag, we will leave soon, just need to know what happened to shorty," Yusuke said as his arm was around Keiko's shoulder.

"I don't care about where shorty is, Yukina is also missing so I want to know where she is," Kuwabara said with his fist in the air.

"This might explain why as well, we won't know until Makuro gets here," Kurama said in a thoughtful pose.

"Why would this explain why Yukina also hasn't returned," the fool asked with suspicion. "You said that there is no way that Hiei and Yukina were in a relationship with each other, did you lie to me?"

"No, and this might help to explain if you just be patient," the fox said calmly.

"Yoko is right," the voice of Makuro came in as she made her way inside with a large black box.

"I hope you didn't call us here to show us Hiei's secret shrine to Kurama," Yusuke joked out earning a smack to the back of the head from Keiko.

"I appreciate the fact that you found humor in this, but I don't think that is the case," Kurama said as he got up to inspect the box.

"This note was with it as well," Makuro said as she handed him the note for him to pass and read. Once she saw that they all were done reading she opened the box and took out the first video tape for someone to play.

"I hope this isn't just a huge waist of our time," Yusuke mumbled as he pushed the tape in and hit play.

There was fuzz until it came into view to see Hiei as he sat in his room at his desk, and surprisingly with Yukina by his side. "Why is Yukina there with shorty," Kuwabara questioned as he was about to hit the television set already.

"Calm down you oaf," the voice of Hiei filled the room from the tape. "Yes I know how you just reacted because you are predictable, and because it is you. Now first let me start by telling you the basic information, Yukina and I knew from the start that we were siblings so that question should be answered first. Second, our age is technically thirteen as of the moment you are viewing this," he said much to everyone's shock, but none more so than Kuwabara.

"Now, for the third thing for me to tell you before you fools interrupt me, we are not from your dimension." Now everyone's minds were blown out of the water with one huge reveal. "Now, before you stress about that too much, you should know that the place that me and Yukina have been disappearing to is our home in this dimension. Every so often we go back and be with our friends that we have made there, but when we return we don't talk about it. As an example of this we attended a dead friend's funeral before the Dark tournament and returned in a foul mood. We have kept this secret for, how long Yukina," he asked his sister by his side.

"Since you killed your first bandit that tried to take the hiruiseki stone that belong to the first Hiei," she told him to all of their confusion.

"That reminds me, I should probably tell you about what she just mentioned. The thing is that when we came to this dimension, we absorbed the soul of the twins known as Hiei and Yukina. They were actually the ones whose story Makuro knows, but that is not our true story," he said as Yusuke had to pause the tape.

"Why did you do that, it was just getting good dimwit," Genkai said as she was just getting interested.

"Sorry but I just need a minute to wrap my head around the fact that the Hiei that we all knew was a lie," he said as he tried to calm down.

"We need to think rationally, he said in the note that most of his secrets will be revealed so we just need to keep watching," Makuro stated before pressing play.

"We are from a world known to them as Earthland, and that is where we go when we disappear from Earth or demon world. In this place it is the land of magic and wizards and yes Yusuke I am being serious. We belong to the magical guild known as Fairy Tail, because their first master was our mother. She died after giving birth to myself and my sister, it is only because of our father that we are here," Hiei explained.

"Our mother and father lived a hundred or so years ago, but in order to cast the spell he did, our father needed to draw an exact magic circle. This magic circle got messed up by a tear that was shed at the time of our departure, and because of this, the formula for the time part of the circle was displaced. This sent us forward in time, to the present, and into what is known to all as demon world. The rest is able to be filled in with ease at a later date by Makuro," Yukina explained.

"We have decided to leave this message as a way of explaining the basics to anyone who finds it by accident so that they know where we are. Or if they decide to go snooping, which is why the box is disclosed with it. What you need to know now is why we left for this time around, and to learn that you need to see the second tape." With that the tape ended and left everyone with questions for Makuro, but for later.

"Well, what are you waiting for, put in the second tape dimwit," Genkai said as this was the most interesting thing to happen in her life, and that was saying something.

"Fine, old hag," he mumbled as he put in the second tape and pushed play.

"This is for those who watched the first tape, if you have not, watch that fist as there are key points in it that need to be known," Hiei said as he and Yukina appeared again. "Now, this is to tell you why we left for our home this time around, and we left for a test that is to occur around this time every year. It is known to us as the S-Class trials, and it is my ticket to becoming an S-Class wizard. I know what you are thinking, 'why do I want to become S-Class wizard when I am an S-Class demon.' Simply put, I want to, plain and simple, and if you don't like it, I don't care," he said bluntly.

"We made this message to also tell you why it is we haven't returned, and no it is not that we decided to stay," Yukina said. "We left this to tell you that one of two things must have happened to make us not return and at least set things right before we decided to stay."

"One is that we are likely injured and not able to come back do to a guild working like a mercenary hub," Hiei said. "Except that they take honest work and treat one another like a family, and that we have fun and party. It is on one of these jobs that we are more than likely to have been injured, or injured in the S-Class trials. The second possibility is obvious to everyone except maybe the fool, so to get everyone on the same page, it is that we are dead."

"It is at this moment that Hiei suggested that you through a party for him being gone, but I said no," Yukina mentioned for some humor.

"You just did," Hiei deadpanned.

"You will delete that part out right," she asked in concern.

"Yes," he obviously lied to her as everyone was shocked and uncomfortable with the talking about their death so casually. "As I was saying, in the box is a nice little magic circle that I made so that you can reach us for the funeral. I don't know if it will be with or without a body seeing as how things tend to get messy there so you should be prepared for that."

"More than likely I died as well seeing as how I am always with brother over there so if he died I did as well," Yukina said with a sad smile on her face.

"We have allowed you to use this magic circle with a map of Magnolia, the town that Fairy Tail is located in. Do not make a scene, they know of you, but you are visiting for a funeral so please do not embarrass the team more than you normally would Kuwabara," Hiei said as the tape finally ended.

Nobody said anything for a little while, they just didn't think he would be dead, or have a secret life he never told them about. They had different faces for different reasons, and they all knew why. Kurama looked sad that he lost his friend, and Makuro because she lost her son like figure. Yusuke looked mad to cover up his grief at losing one of his friends, and Kuwabara looked sad because he lost Yukina in more than one way. Botan looked sad because she felt guilty for looking at him like he was always a grouch for no reason when he was just homesick. Genkai grieved for the loss of another comrade who fell, and even if it was a short while, he was still a comrade.

"When do you want to leave," Kurama asked as he knew they would be going to the funeral that this Fairy tail was going to have.

"We leave at first light, so be sure to pack for a long journey, just in case," Makuro said as she turned and walked out.

"What did she mean by that," Keiko asked Yusuke.

"She meant that just in case he is lost and not dead, or if the funeral will be a little later. We don't want to waste any power that we might need on more than one trip if we can help it," came his answer.

 **Seven Years Later (Tenrou Island)**

After seven years inside of Fairy Sphere Hiei woke up with a splitting headache. He didn't know what happened, but the last thing he remembered was the attack from Acnologia was coming their way and fast. He felt his body covered in burns and scorch marks that made it hurt just to move.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, his mother standing over him. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I am glad you are safe my son," before an older looking Jet and Droy ran to him. They were barely able to get him on a stretcher with their out of shape bodies.

"What has happened to the two of you," Hiei asked.

"It is better if we wait until everyone is gathered together before the explanation," Mavis said before they spoke. With that said, they went off to find the rest of Fairy Tail, which were mainly the cats and Lucy.

"Now that everyone is together, could you tell us what happened mother," Yukina asked.

"when the dragon attacked, I was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship between your guild-mates into pure magic power," Mavis began. "Their bonds were so strong that Fairy Sphere was activated one of the three grand fairy spells, and it is an absolute defense spell capable of protecting the guild from all manner of evil. Those inside the impenetrable were in a suspended state for seven long years, and the spell has finally been lifted."

"My word, to think we were saved by Fairy Tail's founding master," Makarov said with a huge smile.

"No, no, I am an incorporeal, I used what little energy I had left to convert your bonds into magic power. Your unwavering conviction and your love for one another, they are what brought forth this miracle. You should be proud of the guild you've built, their wonderful," Mavis said as she was about to disappeared without a trace before she looked at Hiei. "If your ever use a dragon that big and put yourself in that amount of danger I will come back from the grave just to slap you stupid," she said with a smile before disappearing.

Wendy looked over at Hiei and saw that he had a smile on his face despite what his mother just told him, and she knew that it had to be because he got to see his mother for the first time. "Are you happy that you got to see her," she asked him in a low voice.

"Yes, but I am sad that I didn't get to know her growing up," he also said in a low voice.

"Let's head back to the guild, we all got a lot of catching up to do," Alzack said holding Bisca's hand.

Now they were on the ship while everyone was resting until landfall, but there were two who could not. With seven years gone by, what happened to their friends in the other dimension. The worry must have been evident on their faces because Warren came up to them and told them what happened.

"They came, just like you both said they would, loud and obnoxious," he said as he thought back to that day.

"Who all came, and did you even have a funeral for our supposed dead," Hiei asked as he was able to sit up.

"No we didn't, they stayed with us for six months looking for you, and a lot more people came than what you thought would. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Makuro, and Botan came obviously, but so did Koenma, Genkai, Shigure, and an ogre. That isn't all, Rinku, Chu, Toya, Jin, and Suzuki, turns out that you touched more people over there then you thought," Warren said to him.

"They just came to pay respects to a fallen warrior, that is how they do things," Hiei said as he looked back on his memories of all of them.

"True, but they all left happier because they came and helped search," he said back with a smile.

Then the demon thought about one of the names said, "wait, did you say Shigure?"

"Yeah, the guy was actually the one who looked the most distraught, he said it was because you were his best patient when you came to him for the Jagan," Warren told him.

"The only way I could be more shocked now, is if a girl confessed to falling for me," Hiei said with a look of pure shock. Wendy gained a blush but hid her face well enough that he couldn't see it, but two other demons did.

"Do you think that we will ever see them again," Warren asked the demon since he knew them best.

"No, they used the only circle to go to and from this world, they won't be able to," he said as he looked down.

"What do you mean by that boy," Makarov said as he came up and looked at him.

"That is difficult to explain, but think of it like this, what happens when you poke a small whole in ball? The air leaks out slowly, magic is the needle, but in this case the ball doesn't deflate, but what happens if you poke a balloon with a needle? The balloon pops completely, and that is what their energy does to the world's individual barriers. The more they use it repeatedly, the more the barriers collapse and both worlds would be destroyed," Hiei explained to the group.

"So, that still doesn't explain what you meant by them not ever being able to come back," Warren stated.

"I set it up so that the magic circle would burn away when it did a round trip, and if me and Yukina go back now, they would try and follow with energy and risk the world. I would like this world to not be destroyed, it is one of the few things I enjoy," he stated with a small smile that nobody but Wendy saw.

"Land hoe," the voice of Max said as they approached the port of Hargeon.

They walked back to the small shack of a guild in silence until they reached the front door and saw people standing there that didn't belong. Natsu ran up and kicked the guy in the middle and he flew while Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Hiei all gave the others a beating. They walked in and posed as if saying 'we are back bitches' and everyone was gob smacked.

Everyone was listening to the story of how they all came back from the dead. Hiei didn't need to listen so he just waited for it to be done with while thinking about all the possible outcomes to him and his sister not being there for their father in the time they were gone.

That night they all had a party and everyone had the night of their lives packing seven years' worth of partying in one night. The next day found everyone in the guild doing various things: Gajeel, Romeo, and Natsu were talking about fire and such. Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba were joking about mastership. Erza was getting the shock of a lifetime finding out that Alzack and Bisca were married with a child. Wendy was very sad that Redus had drawn her as if they weren't suspended in time for seven years. The bad thing was that he didn't give her any boobs at all and left her flat chested.

Hiei was watching them all with little interest because there are some magical signatures approaching that he didn't recognize but didn't seem hostile. When the door opened and revealed shadowy figures standing there he knew that they were probably not worth his time to fight after all.

"Wonderful, it seems that the rumors are true," Jura said as the figures stood there.

"Who are these bosoes," Elfman asked manly to himself.

"I think I know," Mira said.

"Hello my lovelies, I am glad to hear that your deaths were exaggerated," Sherry said with love.

"You look to be in great health," Jura said with a smile.

"The sentiment is a little redundant since they haven't aged in seven years," Yuka said with his eyebrows as large as ever.

"You have barely been back two days and you have already trashed the place," Lyon said with a his own smile.

"Whoa, it's Lamia Scale," Lucy said in shock.

"Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale helped us search for Tenrou island longer than anybody else would," Max informed.

"We appreciate it," Erza said gratefully.

"Well I guess we owe you one man," Gray said to his sibling student.

"I would love to take you up on that, but I got seven years on you and I am not the kind of guy who takes advantage of children," Lyon boasted.

"Yeah, rub it in," Gray said.

"So you see, things haven't gotten completely bad while you guys were off taking a nap. In that time, Lamia Scale climbed the ranks to take number two spot in all of Fiore," Sherry said with pride.

"Second huh, is Pegasus number one," Lucy asked only for a dog man to freak out.

"Oh yeah real funny, those lame wads aren't fit to lick the dirt off my sock," Toby started his tirade.

Before anything else could be done everyone noticed that Lyon just confessed love at first sight to Juvia of all people. 'I don't know if I should be shocked or feel pity for the poor fool,' Hiei thought as he watched the scenes play out.

After that everyone split up and did their own thing with Lyon and Gray up on the roof while Jura and Makarov talked about wizard saint business. Things calmed down a little bit, but Hiei could only think about how many times they should have been there when they weren't. He was failing at his duty to always protect the guild from any threat, and that he hated.

the next day found Makarov, Gildarts, and Hiei going to the old guild building for a secret to be revealed. "Hey master, are you sure it's okay to be in here, I mean the properties been seized, aren't we trespassing," Gildarts asked.

"It'll be ours again soon enough," Makarov said with his eyes closed.

"How long is this staircase, and how did I not know that the guild hall had an underground passageway," he asked even more curious.

"We never told anyone about it," he said bluntly.

"Why all the secrecy from you two," Gildarts said again.

"Because, you are going to be shown something only a select few are allowed to know," Hiei said as he walked to the front of them.

"Here we go," Makarov said as he opened the door at the end of the pathway. They walked through in silence as they found themselves inside another chamber.

"What kind of place is this," Gildarts asked as Makarov did some one handed signs and a glowing magic circle appeared on another set of doors. When the doors finally opened in a blinding light, the crash wizards eyes almost left his skull.

"This is Fairy Tail's greatest secret, the Lumen Histoire," Makarov said as the light died down even more.

"Also known as the body of my mother," Hiei said as a small joke.

"Does Yukina know about this," Gildarts asked still in shock.

"Of course, we are her children, but that is not why you are here," he said ominously.

"What is this feeling, it's overwhelming," he said as he took a step back.

"This is the essence of Fairy Tail, the true essence that Mavis spoke of," Makarov said.

"I am at a complete loss for words here," Gildarts choked out.

"I don't blame you, the first time master Precht brought me to this place, I almost forgot to breath," he said in remembrance.

"This has been under our feet the whole time," he said as he turned to the master and the demon. "Hold on, why are you even showing me this," came the question.

"Because, like Precht before me, it is my job to choose the next guild master, and that is you," Makarov told him looking him in the eye.

"Hold on, what about Hiei," Gildarts said as to make an excuse.

"You know I am too young, and my goal was never to become a master of the guild," Hiei said as he looked at his mother.


	6. Time for Some Games

**Three Eyed Fairy**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Time for some games**

Hiei was lying on the roof of the guild just taking a nap and dreaming of nothingness. No good dreams of hope to be let down, no bad dreams of despair to fear coming true. It was such a nice nap before it was interrupted by an argument between Natsu and Max, and mainly over their difference in strength. They were actually all surprised when max was winning in the beginning, and Hiei was just sitting there with an impassive look on his face.

Natsu did win whenever he used a lightning flame dragon's roar on against Max. "I thought that would be a hundred times stronger," he said when he returned to normal.

"When did you figure out you could use that technique," Lucy asked.

"Just now," he answered like it was no big deal.

"That's awesome," Wendy said in awe.

"Well, that's it for me, I give up man, really wasn't planning on getting killed today," Max said in defeat.

"Which one of you is next in line," Natsu asked as he turned to Nab, Warren, and Vijeeter. They all denied in an instant, after seeing his attack fly past Max, they wouldn't dare fight the dragon slayer. Natsu laughed manically before fainting from over use of his new magic power.

"You need to train more before using that power Natsu," Hiei said as he came down before addressing Max. "Max, I never knew you were a fighter to that extent, even if you did get beat in the end."

"Thanks but obviously I still have a long way to go," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If everyone in the guild got that much more powerful, why did you let Twilight Ogre bully you all for so long," Carla asked with her hands on her hips.

"The cash was the main thing, did you expect us to settle things with brute force," Max asked back.

"Isn't that how master settled things," Lucy rhetorically asked with a smile.

"The guild has a serious problem on our hands then," Gray said from on a hill behind them.

"What do you mean by that," she asked back.

"Gildarts, Laxus, and Hiei are obviously still powerhouses, but nobody else has kept up strength wise. While we were asleep for seven years, everyone else was training," he explained to them.

"Yeah you got a point, I mean Natsu was almost outclassed by Max of all people," Lucy said not caring that he heard her.

"I wonder if anyone knows of a way for us to give our magic power a super-fast boost," Happy asked to nobody but everyone heard him.

While the rest of the team were off seeing the guild's medic, the rest of the guild were gathered up for a big announcement. "The time has come kids," Makarov started to say. "I have done all I can in service to this guild, now allow me to introduce Fairy Tail's next master. Without further ado, the fifth master of Fairy Tail, Guildarts Clive," he motioned for where the man was supposed to be, but found Mira there instead. When he realized this he was stunned, "where the hell is Guildarts?"

"I am not sure but he left us a note," she said happily as she handed it to him.

The note read, "To Makarov, and all of my Fairy Tail family. I'm sorry, being master of the guild just isn't my style. But since I have the rare opportunity to be in charge for a bit, there are two things that I want to get done. First, I hereby reinstate Laxus as an official member of Fairy Tail. Second, I hereby appoint Makarov Drayer as Fairy Tail's sixth master. It's time for me to hit the road again, but don't worry I'll come back around when the mood strikes me. Take care everybody, this will always be my true home, and that will never change. I believe with all my heart that we will be the number one guild in Fiore by the time I return. However, getting us back on top isn't my responsibility, it's up to you guys. Makarov, that will be your final task as master, and I'm counting on you to bring Fairy Tail back to its former glory."

In private the master read, "and master and Hiei, I won't tell anyone about what's down in the basement, you have my word."

"You better not bonehead," Makarov muttered to himself while he was a little buzzed.

"You know the best way to get number one really quick is to compete in the Grand Magic Games," Romeo said with enthusiasm.

"I heard a rumor about these games, I am not impressed," Hiei offhandedly commented.

"Well for someone who fought two tournaments where it was kill or be killed, it would be," Warren deadpanned.

"Romeo, I said that we would never compete in that again," Macao yelled standing up.

"Hey guys were home," Natsu yelled out as him and the others arrived.

"Hey, did you guys pick anything up worth wile," Max asked while glancing over his shoulder.

"Wendy sure did," Lucy said as Wendy giggled with a new book in her hands.

Macao and his son Romeo were still arguing over whether or not to participate in the games while everyone was watching. When the ones that just arrived asked what they were talking about, Romeo explained it to them.

"That would be nice Romeo, but I am not entirely convinced that we can win given our current state of our disarray," Makarov said while holding his chin in thought.

"If we do win, the guild will get thirty million jewel in prize money," Romeo said knowing that would get Makarov.

"We're in," the man stated as soon as that was said.

"Seriously, but master it is going to be really hard, there will be tons of powerful guild that compete each year," Macao defended his view.

"Don't forget that we've come in last each time we have entered," Jet bluntly stated.

"This year will just beat all of those other guilds to a pulp," Makarov stated while throwing a few punches.

"Sabretooth thinks their hot stuff, we'll just see about that, and when does it go down," Natsu stated while holding some fire.

"It kicks off in three months," Romeo stated excitedly.

"That's plenty of time, but we'll start training asap, we'll put Fairy Tail back on top and nobody's getting in our way," Natsu exclaimed proudly with the Tenrou group agreeing proudly.

Everyone went to different places to train, and while he didn't like it, Hiei knew that this event was the quickest way to reach the top. So what was he doing while everyone else was training, he was also training in his own way of course. After three months of training his way, he decided to head out on the final months to meet with Wendy and her group.

Hiei walked up just in time to see Erza, Gray, and Natsu dive for the sand and Wendy to start crying because of something. "What happened to all of you," he asked as he walked up to them.

Wendy went from crying on the sand to rushing and crying on Hiei chest, and to shock him further, was hugging him. "You fools went to the celestial spirit world without asking if there was a time difference didn't you," he asked bluntly.

"Wait you knew," Lucy yelled in shock.

"The first thing you do when you travel worlds is to check on time difference so that you don't screw everything up," he deadpanned.

"Well we don't so how were we supposed to know that," she asked back while crossing her arms.

"You are honestly telling me that, as their key-holder, you have not once been curious as to the details of where they are from," Hiei asked uninterestedly.

Lucy didn't have a reply so she tried to tease him instead, "how long are you going to hold Wendy so caringly?"

Hiei and Wendy didn't even realize what they were doing, but when they did, they jumped back from one another quickly while Wendy was blushing. "The real question is what are you going to do with your lack of training for the remaining five days?"

Just like that a bird landed on Erza's head and reading the message on the birds leg revealed it to be telling them to go to a suspension bridge. Eventually they all decided to go and see what was going down with it. When they all got there, the bridge fixed itself, and they decided to keep going. Eventually the three came across three shadowed figures standing there and looking very suspicious.

"You came, thank you," the middle figure said while pulling back his hood. "It is nice to see you again," he said again as he was revealed to be Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear.

Hiei growled a little when he saw the time wizard who took his father and started this whole mess. Everyone else was in too much of a shock to notice this, and so he didn't speak up about it.

"You haven't changed, Erza, I take it word of my prison break reached you some time ago," Jellal said while not looking her in the eyes. When he received a nod from her he continued, "please know that I never intended to escape."

"Meredy and I didn't really give him a choice in the matter," Ultear said while occasionally eyeing Hiei.

"That was all you Ultear, don't lump me in with your criminal behavior," Meredy told her accusingly.

"Jellal broke out of prison," Lucy said in shock.

"With Grimoire Heart no less," Natsu added.

"Chill out, they are no longer our enemies, isn't that right," Gray said to ease some tension.

"Yes, I committed many sins while in Grimoire Heart, so many that i doubt that I can atone for all of them. So I have dedicated my life to bring some measure of peace to the ones I hurt till the day I die," Ultear stated.

"Jellal, has your memory returned," Erza asked.

"Every bit of it, including my sins, and for six whole years i have lived with the guilt for what I have done. I am sorry Erza, but I can't erase your pain," Jellal said whole heartedly.

"I was the one controlling Jellal during the tower of heaven incident, and so the blame is mine and not his," Ultear stated.

"We can all guess what you are doing, and more likely you are atoning for your sins in your own way. Now, what are you doing here at this time," Hiei asked getting impatient. He wanted to ask them what they knew and if Ultear told anybody of what she learned on that day.

"We came to ask a favor, is it true you will be entering the Grand Magic Games this year," she asked and got a nod from everyone. "We can't get near the Colosseum without trouble, and if all of you are willing, we would like for you to do something while you're there."

"Every year we sense an unusual magic power during the games, and we want you to find out what's behind it," Jellal asked. "The power is not only evil, but reminiscent of Zeref."

"Zeref, are you sure it's related," Erza said with her arms crossed.

"We believe that our prior involvement with him have given us the ability to perceive any trace of his powers," he stated.

"Now do you believe ascertaining the truth is paramount," Ultear asked rhetorically.

"If you can track down the source of this mysterious energy it may help us locate him," Jellal stated.

"You will also be compensated just like any other job, but discretion is important because we don't want the culprit to know we are onto them so we will cheer you on behind the scenes," Meredy said with a smile.

"It seems like a wild goose chase, but we will do it," Erza said.

Now came the compensation for the job that team Natsu was getting in secret. While everyone was in agony over the pain, Hiei had questions that needed answering."Erza, I need to talk with Crime Sorciere alone for a minute," and before she could ask why, he speed away.

They were not too far off, and looked like they were waiting for him. "Ultear said that you are the son of Zeref and Mavis, and that Natsu is your uncle through Zeref," Jellal stated bluntly as Hiei came upon them.

"Figured she would tell you, but I need to know what you did to my father exactly after you knocked me out," he said with no emotion on his face. After an explanation about what happened after he fell unconscious, that emotionless face had a frown on its face. "That master Hades of yours never understood what he did, and father never summoned Acnologia like everyone thought. The evil thoughts of Hades did," Hiei revealed to them and shocked them to their core.

"What made him become what he was," Jellal asked when he could.

"That is complicated," he said before he explained to them Zeref's curse and the full effects of it. "So to sum everything up, the curse eventually drives the person effected by is insane if in the wrong state of mind."

"You said back then that you were born of the curse, what did you mean by that," Ultear asked him.

"Towards the end of her life, my mother Mavis, first master of Fairy Tail, got infected with the curse. While under its effect, she and my father fell in love and because of that, me and my sister Yukina were born. She died after childbirth," Hiei said to them.

"So what of the magic that we sense at the games," Jellal asked him.

"That is probably one of my father's old attempts to bring back uncle Natsu from the dead," Hiei said and then had to give another explanation about that.

"So, what do you think it is," Meredy asked with curiosity.

"More than likely it is someone doing something stupid, but I will look into it and see for myself. Don't do anything stupid during the games," he said as he was about to walk away.

"Oh by the way, I will get you back for at least just standing there while I beat your father. Black mage or not, he still needed your help," Ultear said before he left.

"You are welcomed to try, but what makes you think you can when I can easily take on Gray when he beat you," Hiei asked as he left to leave the time wizard to hate him more.

In time him and the others made it back to Fairy Tail where he split up with the rest of the team to go find his sister who was training on her own in Magnolia. Just before he was about to leave, Makarov waved him over.

"I need you to do something for me demon brat," Makarov teased.

"What is it dwarf," Hiei asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you, Laxus, Mira, Juvia, and Gajeel to be the B team while in the games," he said with a huge grin.

"You really plan to put two teams in the games, how Fairy Tail of you," he said back with an evil grin.

Hiei then left to go back home and prepare for the games as everyone was heading to Crocus. He packed and got ready to head out and meet with his team as they all headed to the capital together. On the way he actually got bored enough to read the rules for the games and he must say, he wished the Dark Tournament.

When he got there, he sat in silence while waiting for everyone else to get to the room before he decided to see through his Jagan what the power is. It was easy to tell that the power was Eclipse, but that got him even more curious and decided to search further. He saw that there were four people whose energy stood out, two had the same, and the other two had the same. Lucy and someone else had time doubles here.

While he was searching, it had already gotten close to midnight, and so the team was returning. First Juvia, than Mira, Gajeel, and lastly was Laxus. With everyone there, the only thing to do was wait for midnight and allow this starting event to take place. He assumed it was starting event from the way they had to be in their rooms by midnight. The Dark Tournament and that messed up way of doing things stuck with him, and now he could tell what to expect from events like this.

"What do you think the event will be," Mira asked as Hiei told them his reasoning.

"Some test to lessen the total number of teams participating," Gajeel said to them.

"More than likely other guilds has done what we are doing," Laxus said to them.

Just like that the bell sounded for the start of the preliminary round, and the rules for the sky labyrinth were told to them. "That is simple, just think, Natsu will fail at that if he didn't have the rest with him," Mira said to them.

"Enough talk, lets run this labyrinth," Hiei said as they all instantly ran to it.

"We all know we can just use your Jagan to get us through so let's do this," Laxus said back to Hiei who was running up to the labyrinth in the back.

"Usually I am the one that can read minds," he said with a smirk. As soon as they were through, he undid his head wrapping and revealed his third eye to them. He scanned the entire thing and after a few minutes the results were clear, head to the center first. They all made it there before the first change and Hiei used his Jagan again, and they headed in the direction he told them to. Eventually they reached a door marked goal, and a pumpkin headed man was waiting for them.

"You all made it first place," Mato the pumpkin told them.

"Good, we can get started off on a good leg," Laxus said as they all went to the lodgings afterwards.

 **Unknown location in Crocus**

Unknown to everyone else, a portal similar to the one Hiei uses as just opened up and three figures were left standing there. They were Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan from the other world and they have finally broken the code on how to travel back to Earthland.

"Are you sure you did that right Kurama, this doesn't look like Magnolia," Yusuke asked unsure.

"Apparently we are in a town called Crocus," Kurama said while pointing to a sign.

"We should go and find somewhere to stay the night looks like," Botan said as she saw that it was night.

"Good thing I snagged us those Jewels back when we came to look for Hiei," Yusuke said holding up a bag of the lands money.

"I still say that you shouldn't have done that, but it will get us lodgings for the night," Kurama said stoically.

"Well, what are we waiting for, we stay here and head out first thing tomorrow," Botan yelled with excitement as they started to find a place to sleep for the night.

 **Team Fairy Tail medic ward**

Wendy has been found to be drained of magic and everyone has been worried sick about her. Everyone wondered where Hiei was though, they thought that at least he would be here as soon as she was found. Just as the team was about to leave, Hiei came through the door with a stoic look on his face.

"I heard what happened, how is she," he said as stoically as he could.

"She will be fine after a couple days rest," Porlyusica said from Wendy's bedside.

"Good, what happened to her magic now though," Hiei asked the woman.

"She is suffering from magic deficiency, simply put, the magic in her was drained very rapidly," she informed stoically as well.

Hiei didn't say anything, he just walked over and put his hand to her head and feed her some of his magic. "That should help her recover in much less time than usually needed," he said as he walked out of the room and waited for his teams entrance into the games.

While Wendy was recovering and before the games, our trio of foreign visitors were about to head out. "I hear a lot of commotion out there," Yusuke said annoyed with their loudness.

"Do you wish to see what all the fuss is about," Kurama asked as their walked out their room door.

"Sure, might as well since we do have some time to kill," he said as he put his hands behind his head and made his way to where the games were being held.

"I do believe this is a festival of sorts," Botan suggested as they made their way to the arena.

"I think that also, and I think we should stay and watch," Kurama suggested.

"That might actually be kind of fun," Yusuke said as they made their way inside and found a seat right above what they assumed was a VIP booth.

"This looks like it will be a great of some kind," Botan said as she looked at all the people.

"We're just moments away from the start of the Grand Magic Games folks. I am lead commentator, Chapatti Lola, and I will be doing the play by play while former councilmen Yajima, provides commentary. Mister Yajima, glad to have you with us sir," Chapatti announced to everyone.

"Glad to be here," was all the councilmen said.

"and let's not forget our special guest, a member of Blue Pegasus and current holder of Ms. Fiore, the ravishing Jenny Realight," the announcer announced again.

"Blue Pegasus is bringing home the gold this year," Jenny stated with enthusiasm.

"Now the time has come to meet our competitors, first up in eighth place, an old school bunch of wild wizards from Magnolia. they had luck in the prelims and now their wearing to take first place back by force, Fairy Tail," Chapatti screamed out, only for most of the crowd to boo them.

Obviously some weren't, such as the spirit detective trio and Fairy Tail themselves. "I didn't know they would be here," Yusuke said out as he cheered them on.

"Yes, neither did I, but look at whose competing," Kurama said with wide eyes as he saw who it was.

Yusuke finally realized who they were and asked, "but does that mean that Hiei is back as well?"

"More than likely if you look over at the Fairy Tail booth you will see why," he said as he pointed where the other two could see. They saw Yukina cheering them on even more loudly than the others for some reason.

With team A they hated the fact that they were getting boos, until they saw their guild and they smiled. Which turned to surprised looks as they saw the first master of their guild cheering them on as well.

"Hooray, hooray, Fairy Tail is number one, woohoo," Mavis cheered them all on.

"Mother, what are you doing here," Yukina all but screamed at her mother.

"Well first off, curb the attitude, and second, what else, I came to cheer you on silly," she said happily.

"We can see that, but aren't you, you know dead," Makarov asked her.

"I wasn't going to miss this, and you don't need to worry, only those that wear our guilds emblem can see me," Mavis told them.

Back with the detective group, "do you guys see that little girl sitting on the railing of the Fairy Tail section," Botan asked.

"What little girl, Botan I think you are losing it," Yusuke said as he tried to search for her and couldn't.

"Don't play dumb with me Yusuke, I mean the blonde one that sticks out like a sore thumb," she told him plainly.

"Botan I think you are seeing a spirit that only you can see," Kurama stated.

"Then why is an old man talking to her than," Botan almost yelled out as she pointed to the two masters.

Back with said master, "Mother, that is not what he is concerned about," Yukina said to her mother's ghost.

"I am sorry, I just couldn't help myself, it is so dull being stuck on Tenrou island," Mavis said with the smile never leaving her face.

"Next is the team that came seventh place in the prelims, the rowdy army of hell hounds, Quattro Cerberus," Chapatti yelled out as five men came onto the field wile yelling out stuff about being wild. "And coming in sixth is a guild filled to the brim with the fairer sex, the damsels of the great blue sea, Mermaid Heel,," he said as five beautiful young women came out. "In fifth place, the agile wings that bloom in the darkness, Blue Pegasus. (A/N: Not even going to talk about them.) In fourth place, the goddess of love and strife, the sacred destroyer, Lamia Scale," they came out with their core members, and a pink haired girl around Wendy's age. "Third place is a shocker folks, swooping in from a midnight dreary, this dark and gloomy bunch are making their debut in this year's games. Give it up for Raven Tail," Chapatti announced as some others in the crowd starting to question the sanity of letting a formerly dark guild in the games. After a quick explanation of what is going on, they proceeded. "This next placement is quite the shocker, it turns out that in second place this year is, Sabretooth," he yelled out for everyone to lose their freaking minds when their stars came in second.

"No," most yelled out.

"Sabretooth should have come in first, why didn't they," some yelled out.

"I call a rematch," one yelled out.

"Really not liking that are they," Yusuke commented dryly.

"So that begs to wonder what they will think when the first place team gets out here," Kurama thought out loud.

"Our first place qualifiers are, what a surprise for everyone, it's Fairy Tail team B," Chapatti announced as Hiei, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, and Juvia walked out onto the field in a tornado of black flames.

"Hiei, he is alive," Yusuke said as he gaped at how he was dressed in the same attire he had when he first fought in the Dark Tournament.

"Yes, it would appear that he is, and from the looks of it, quite happy here," Kurama said as they watched Hiei interact with some others in a way he never would have back on earth.

With Hiei and them, "I would like to go on record for saying that having my mother here is probably the weirdest thing I have ever experienced," Hiei stated as he saw his mother's ghost.

His mother floated down to him and looked him in the eyes and pouted out, "what's wrong, can't a mother cheer for her only son?"

"Not when that mother is dead," he retorted without missing a beat.

"Oh, you have some soot on your cheek, let me get that for you," Mavis said as she licked her thumb and rubbed it against his cheek. He would have just tried to burn her alive if she was anyone else, but he couldn't, and so he just glared at the rest of his team and the other Fairy Tail team to dare say anything.

However he missed the sight of a certain ferry girl seeing this action and smiled at him nervously. "What has you so nervous Botan," Yusuke said to interrupting her staring.

"I was just seeing something that ghost girl was doing is all," she said with a wave of her hand. There is no way that Hiei would just stand there and let some girl wipe soot from his face.

"There you go, all set to kill in these games," Mavis said before she realized what she said. "That reminds me, no killing the other contestants," she stressed.

"I haven't had to kill in years, asleep or not, killing weaklings is beneath me," he said only to get slapped upside the head by his mother.

"I don't appreciated the pun in that comment," Mavis said before she floated back up to their section.

"We have kept everyone waiting long enough, it is time to unveil the schedule for this year's tournament," Chapatti announced.

Just like that, a solid stone tablet rose from the ground and showed them the basis for the games. "Each one of the rounds will begin with contest, participants will then be ranked from first to eighth place. The teams will be rewarded points by how they do in the contest, and additionally, team are allowed to select which of their members they want to compete. After that we have battles, these bouts should come as quite the treat for all you loyal fans. Since it was your suggestions that created these match-ups, the battle rules are simple, each team will square off as shown here on the stone tablet. The winning teams will be rewarded ten points while the losing team zero, and in the event of a draw, both teams get 5 each. Ready for action, let's get started with the first game called Hidden, we will start by asking the teams to choose first," the announcer finished.

"I will take this one with no questions, the name was made for me and my Jagan," Hiei stated as everyone just nodded at his sense.

Yeager from Quattro Cerberus

Beth Canderwood from Mermaid Heel

Nalpuddin from Raven Tail

Eve Tilm from Blue Pegasus

Rufus Lore from Sabretooth

Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale

Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A

Hiei Vermilion from Fairy Tail B

"Now let us get on with Hidden," Chapatti said as everyone began to pay attention to the rules for the first challenge.


	7. Got to Love the Jagan

Three Eyed Fairy

Chapter 7

Got to Love the Jagan

"There are two things on everyone's minds, first is what are the rules for hidden. The second is who is the favorite in the competition," Chapatti asked his fellow announcers.

"It is safe to assume that Rufus from Sabretooth is the obvious favorite, but Gray from Fairy Tail is a wildcard," Yajima told him.

"Eve is obviously who I am rooting for," Jenny added her two cents in.

On the field we find everyone, and Mato has just constructed the field they will be using as their game space, a town. Not just that, but everyone was instantly separated as well, "a nice little trick is all they have," Hiei said to himself. He instantly went into the shadows to avoid detection straight out, and suppressed his energy.

"Those of you in the audience can enjoy watching on crystal clear lacrima vision. The eight, well seven since they can't pick up on Hiei, won't have such luxury," Chapatti stated out. "Here are the rules for hidden, all the players are hiding and seeking at the same time. You must locate the others, once that is done you must land an attack on them. The player that successfully hits their target, regardless of damage, receives one point." Suddenly copies of all the participants appeared everywhere on the field, "Those copies mean that if you attack one of your fake competitors by mistake and you will lose one point. Time to disappear like Hiei at the start of the games, let's start hidden," Chapatti announced to all.

'Waiting around will do nothing if it means that everyone else will score points first,' Hiei thought to himself as he remained out of sight. He activated his Jagan and saw the real ones, and thought that it was too easy. He was instantly able to tell what was going on with Gray, the idiot failed to take note of his surroundings. Now was the time to attack though, so he did, and instantly appeared right behind the real Nalpudding and chopped the back of his neck for a point.

"And with that surprise attack, Fairy Tail team B receives one point," Chapatti announced.

Nalpudding was about to attack Gray again from behind after some time had passed, but was stopped by a, "Fist of the Mortal Flame," to the face. "You should be more careful, fool, that was the only save that you shall get from me," Hiei said as he disappeared again. While Hiei speed off and hid, Gray walked on and got in between the fight between Yeager and Beth with Yeager winning one point. Then he got the point retracted when Lyon attacked him from behind, and then they both got knocked down by Nalpudding again.

Then the demon felt something disturbing, snow magic, and he knew that Eve must be acting now. He scored three points in a single act and momentarily gained the upper hand in the game. This is where Lyon came from the back and strike him down with ice eagles. Most were scoring points left and right, and Hiei going in and out at the last second and stole a few before the others could.

'The only one left that hasn't made a move yet is the annoying fool with the long hair and mask,' he thought to himself just as the announcer announced said fool. 'Right on cue,' just as the sky became as though it were night, and Hiei must say, "not impressive." His body was glowing due to the spell, but he figured what was coming, an all striking attack to get a large number of points at once.

"Night of Shooting Stars," Rufus said as he launched the attack, and for all but Hiei, that was their loss, and the Sabre's gain.

"That was interesting, but not impressive," he said from on the corresponding roof.

"How did you manage to avoid that attack," he asked in bewilderment.

"Trade secret, one that you won't be hearing anytime soon," Hiei said as he readied for an attack. He launched, but not at Rufus, at Nalpudding who also avoided his attack.

"You left yourself wide open," Rufus said as he shot at him, only for nothing him to spin his body out of the way by using the Raven Tail man as a stepping stone.

Hiei said nothing as he slammed his fist into the real man's face like it was nothing. "You need to work on your technique, fool," he stated as he stood where Rufus once stood before he speed away.

Gray took this as a good time to get a hit in on said man, but got attacked by Nalpudding again. Hiei speed on through and chopped everyone on the head just for a few extra points before the bell sounded. "The game is over and here is the score list as of right now," Chapatti said as the scores were shown on screen.

Fairy Tail B-12

Raven Tail-8

Lamia Scale-6

Sabretooth-5

Blue Pegasus-4

Quattro Cerberus-2

Mermaid Heel-2

Fairy Tail A-0

"What a surprising turn of events, Hiei from Fairy Tail team B has not only claimed the top spot, but did it after taking a point from Rufus," Chapatti said.

"I never expected for Sabretooth to come out in fourth place of all things," Yajima said with a smile.

"However Fairy Tail team A has zero points going into the battle rounds," the head announcer reminded everyone.

Everyone else was only laughing at Gray for losing, and saying things like, "even a bad guild can produce one good apple." And, "why did they even come here," and many more pathetic things they have no idea on.

"What useless fools they are," Hiei said as he made his way back to the other team B members.

"Good job out there, but why didn't you help Gray out more," Mira asked with a tilt of her head.

"While I was over waiting for them to finally get this thing started, they went on about it was unfair how we were in the same guild. So I thought I would show them that same guild or not, we are on different teams," he said back.

"Good thinking, that will get some people of our backs," Laxus said irately from all of the chatter like that.

"Now is time for the battle portions everyone, now for the first match, it is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A vs Flare Corona from Raven Tail," Chapatti announced for everyone to hear.

"This should be interesting to watch how the girl does in an actual battle," Hiei stated as he watched. The match did show that she could think on her feet for a while, until she stopped fighting and he wondered why. Until he saw his uncle running for the Fairy Tail booth and figured out that it was a hostage situation. That made him scowl at Raven Tail for such a cheap trick to use, but then he caught sight of a creature. He recognized it as a creature designed to drain magical energy, a creature designed by his father, Zeref. 'Creature of there with the grin,' Hiei mentally called for the creature who looked around for who was speaking.

'I know you and your fake master probably think you can drain Lucy's magic at the last second, but if you even try anything, I will kill you," he threatened the creature. The creature now didn't do a single thing when he was supposed to, it knew better than to mess with someone who knew how to contact an Etherious.

"There you have it folks, the winner is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail team A," Chapatti announced.

'When the games are over with, I want you to lead me to my father, Zeref," Hiei told the creature again. That made the creature look around again to spot Hiei staring at him, and mouthed, 'that is me.'

For some reason the creature just smiled even bigger and knew that he now found his master's son. As soon as he gets to the guild lodgings, he would leave for his true master's son and serve him.

The next few matches were boring to Hiei, they provided no actual power to him. They only showed the competitions skills prior to their defeat, and that was the more important thing.

Up in the crowd we see Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama all talking about the previously viewed match between Lucy and Flare. "That was pathetic, using a trick like you had to go through Kurama," Yusuke said as he got mad.

"I know how you feel, but she managed to pull it off," Kurama said as the next match was announced.

"If Kuwabara was here, he would yell at the man for beating up a girl," Botan said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, but we couldn't tell anybody else, if we did and it didn't work, we would have gotten their hopes up for nothing," Yusuke said with a frown.

"The next match looks like it will be quick as well," the fox pointed out as the next match was between Orga and War cry.

It was over in a flash, "that was quick, but why is he singing," Botan questioned.

"The final match of the first day is going to be, Fairy Tail team B Hiei Vermilion vs Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis," Chapatti announced as everyone cheered.

"Jura, do your best," Botan cried out before Yusuke but a hand over her mouth.

"We shouldn't let Hiei know we are here until after today so he can focus," he said. She nodded and was released from his grasp, and made him just realize something.

"Should we get to a safe distance," Yusuke asked nervously.

"The arena is quite large, but just to be sure we should probably raise our defenses up a little bit," Kurama suggested to the two.

On the ground Hiei was walking out to the field with an impassive look on his face. The crowd were actually booing him though, but he didn't care about what some fools in the stands thought of him. He looked back to where his opponents team was and noticed a girl his age staring at him with a blush on her cheeks. 'That is going to be trouble,' he mentally told himself as he arrived at the center of the field.

"Hiei is the son of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermilion, I wonder if he hopes to make her proud of him," Chapatti asked out loud.

"More than likely if she were here, she would be swelling up with pride," Yajima said sending a knowing look to Makarov, who shared it.

"Well I think it is just so cute that a little boy thinks he can fight with Jura of all people," Jenny said as though she forgot what he did in the game hidden.

On the field the two stared the other down until Jura spoke, "personally I would love to see Fairy Tail do well here. However the old hag doesn't want me to let you win so I won't be pulling punches, even on a child."

"You should hold off on such judgments until after the match, I for one am wondering if high-A-class power is sufficient, or low-S-class," Hiei said with a smirk.

"I assure you, only an S-Class wizard can hope to fight me," he told the demon.

"What makes you think I was referring to the wizarding system," Hiei said before the bell sounded for them to start.

Hiei took off with a speed that left Jura with a no other choice but to go on the defensive and summon a stone wall to protect himself with. The demon stopped the attack on the wall and went around it and shoulder slammed into the iron rock. Jura only stumbled over before correcting himself and sending the brick wall to pieces before sending them all after Hiei who could only dodge from the massive amount of bricks constantly coming for him. 'His control over the bricks is good, but I have my own tricks,' he thought before going on the offensive.

Hiei made his black flames surround his body and vaporize the stones before they could reach him. "It would seem that you are worthy of a low-S-class power after all," he said as he brought his energy to that level.

"What is this system that you are using," Jura asked as he got in a stance to fight with a smile.

"One that you need not concern yourself with," he muttered before disappearing before the spectators sights and reappearing behind Jura. He made tiny particles in his hands and blew them to his opponent calling out, "Shards of Winter." The particles in his hand turned into shards of ice and flew straight at Jura, who could only bring up a small rock barrier in time.

"When did Hiei gain such an ability as to use Toya's ice attacks," Kurama asked shocked from up in the stands.

"Part of his soul is from the ice village, so he must have learned how to use it here," Botan suggested seriously.

On the field we see Jura get knocked down from the force of the impact and on his back before getting back up. He formed dozens of rock pillars and made them target Hiei directly, but the little demon was too quick and instantly was able to avoid them with enough ease.

"This is nuts, I didn't think that anyone could match iron rock Jura," Jenny said in shock.

"This is quite the spectacle, but the fight is far from over by the looks of the fighters," Yajima said as he pointed at them.

"Are you done holding back," Hiei said as he readied to actually use his magic.

"Are you done testing me," Jura asked as he readied his own magic.

To answer the question, the demon undid his bindings on his right hand to reveal a dragon tattoo. The tattoo began to emit an energy that only a few in the crowd had ever seen before. "You might want to use your most powerful defense for this one," Hiei said before his entire form was engulfed in black flames. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," he yelled out as the dragon came forth and speed towards Jura who used his most powerful rock mountain defense.

"Amazing, Hiei has unleashed a devastating black flame attack and Jura could do nothing but take it at full force. This battle is shaping up to be quite the fight," Chapatti said looking at the destruction caused.

When the smoke cleared and everyone saw into the field, everyone was shocked to find Jura standing there and actually panting. His front face was darkened from the instant tan, but other than that he was just breathing heavily.

"You are strong, Jura, not many have survived against the dragon, but this battle is over," Hiei stated bluntly.

"I wouldn't say that young man, I can still keep going," he said as he stood upright while smiling.

"You are strong but that is not why the match is over," he said as the bell sounded for the end of the match.

"That is it folks, looks like both team receive five points as we head into the second day," Chapatti said as the scoreboard was again revealed.

Fairy Tail B-17

Sabretooth-15

Blue Pegasus-14

Lamia Scale-11

Fairy Tail-10

Raven Tail-8

Quattro Cerberus-2

Mermaid Heel-2

"What a surprising turn of events, the dead last each year has turned out full force and has completely dominated the competition on the first day," Chapatti exclaimed.

"I would expect no less from that bunch," Yajima said with a look of fondness in his covered eyes.

"Now is the time we should make our presents known to Hiei," Kurama said as he and Yusuke stood up.

"Aren't you coming Botan," he asked when he noticed she wasn't following.

"You go on ahead, I need to check something out first," she said as she left in a run.

"You know where she is going right," Kurama said more than asked.

"Yeah, Jura hopefully still remembers her," Yusuke said as he saw Hiei leaving to go towards the medic room.

They followed him and kept out of sight as he made his way to the room Wendy was in. They decided to stay outside and give him some privacy with whoever was in there.

Inside the room, "Wendy, how are you doing," Hiei asked as he sat by her bed.

"Good, how did everyone else fair," she asked with a fake smile.

"You don't need to force a fake smile on your face with me, but Lucy won her match against Flare of Raven Tail. I tied in my match against Jura, he may actually be as strong as Guildarts if they ever go head to head," he told her while smirking.

"I just feel bad that I couldn't be there to watch," Wendy said now with a frown.

"Don't feel too bad, with or without you there, the outcome would have been the same. Tell you what though, after you get up out of bed, why don't I help you work on your offensive capabilities," Hiei offered.

She smiled brightly at that and her eyes lit up, "do you mean it," she asked him with hope.

"I did say that I would didn't I, but don't think I will go easy on you, but also don't think it will be a punishment," he said as he got up and head for the door.

"Thank you Hiei, you are a good person," Wendy said just in time for him to hear and make him smile.

Hiei walked out just in time to see his mother stare at him, and the stare was a bit unnerving to say the least. "What did you two discuss," she asked as she smiled and stared unnervingly at him.

"First off, please don't give me that look, it is just plain creepy, and second, we discussed the fact that Lucy won and I tied," he said as he walked down the hall.

"Well, I just saw an interesting thing out on the field," Mavis said with a smile.

"What did you see," Hiei asked but not with any actual interest.

"I saw a teal hair colored woman and Jura reunite with one another," she said a bit more seriously so that he would actually pay attention.

"They found a way to come here, probably that annoying fox and the detective came as well," he said as he closed his eyes and felt for their energies. He found them as they were following him, "you fools can come out now that I know you are there."

Kurama and Yusuke stepped out of the shadows of the hallway to greet their old friend. "How is it going buddy," Yusuke said with a smile as he tried and failed to not look nervous.

"I was doing fine until you fools decided to show up here," Hiei said with an emotionless tone.

"That isn't very nice Hiei, and you shouldn't talk like that to your friends," his mother chimed in from where she was next to him.

"Fine, I have been well, but I ask why you are here," he said as he tried to be polite.

"Quick question, are you seeing a little girl at all, and yes I know it sounds strange, but the Botan said she saw one near the other members of the guild," Yusuke asked bluntly.

"That is my mother's ghost that usually only members that have our emblem can see, but it figures that the grim reaper would see her," Hiei said bluntly.

"Why would you keep this place from us," Kurama asked quite bluntly himself.

"I had my reasons, but now I am sure you want to meet the rest of the guild that you haven't met yet," he said as he turned around and led them to the guild's lodgings where everyone was getting wasted in celebration. "This is the rest of the Tenrou team that went missing for seven years," he said when they arrived at the inn. "My team consists of Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, and Juvia, team this is Yusuke Urameshi and Yoko Kurama."

"Hello, I have always wondered, is Hiei really the same as he is in your world, strong and hopeful," Mira asked with her famous smile.

"No, he is more of a grumpy and gloomy smart-ass that thinks he is better than everyone else. To be honest, he was actually quite the downer all the time and antisocial," Yusuke said out loud as everyone stopped and turned their way.

"What did you say about him," she asked with a very creepy smile that promised pain if answered the wrong way.

"I said he is a great person and always thinks the best of everyone," he nervously replied while backing away.

"Relax you fool, she is just messing with you, I act the same here as I do everywhere. Although I do smile here more," Hiei said from behind him.

When Yusuke looked again, he saw that she was laughing at him, and so was everyone else. "You people are too much for me," he muttered to himself as he walked over to a random table and sat down.

"You will be staying here until I have time to send you back to your world," he said as he came and sat across from him and Kurama.

"We can get back on our own," Yusuke said as he had a smug look on his face.

"First off, don't ever use that method of travel again, you don't have magic so you had to basically punch your way to this world with your energy. The only way to safely go through is to use magic and gain access, not punch your way through," Hiei said as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Why didn't you explain that to us beforehand," Kurama asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Figured by destroying the magic circle that you used to get here, you wouldn't be able to come here anymore," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You seem more relaxed than you do with us," Yusuke noted.

"I am relaxed here, while in demon world it is true that I like it there because it is simple kill or be killed. Here I am able to relax and be myself that I actually like with people that I like," Hiei commented.

"Brother, I was wandering wear you went off to," Yukina said as she same up to them with a piece of chocolate cake for her and a piece for her brother.

"You know, I have been wondering why you decided to keep the fact that you knew who Hiei was from the start a secret," Kurama asked.

"I just enjoyed seeing how you guys stumbled around trying to keep the secret from me. A lot of times I wanted to actually laugh at your foolish selves, and that was actually the only reason," she said with a smile while eating cake.

Both of the foreigners looked at each other and then back at the twins eating cake and had the same thought, 'you demons are evil.' "Hiei's friends, one of you want to drink with me," they turned to see Cana sitting there already hammered.

"I politely decline," Kurama said with Yusuke nodding in agreement.

"Whatever, what about you Hiei, finally want to prove who can win," she said to said demon.

"Don't even think about it Cana, I don't want my son to even go near that stuff while I am here," Mavis said as she appeared glaring at the drunk.

"Fine, but I need someone to drink with me," Cana whined before she spotted the thunder legion and ran off to drink with them.

"That girl will be the death of us all," Hiei commented dryly. "You two can stay with the rest of Fairy Tail if you wish, why is Botan with Jura anyway?"

"Those two hit it off while you guys were gone and they came to help search, guess they hit it way off," Macao said with a grin.

"Hey Hiei, I think I should participate if Salamanders going to as well," Gajeel said to the strongest on the team.

"Fine, but if you come out as dead last for some reason I will give you nightmares like I did seven years ago," Hiei said with a smirk.

"That was you, you damn little demon brat, i am going to kill you after the games," he yelled in anger.

"Oh, did I mention that the winning team gets to do whatever they want to the losing team," Makarov drunkenly informed.

"How does that help me," Gajeel yelled as he stormed off.

"I know what Hiei wants to do with Wendy," a few of the members laughed at Cana's statement. Hiei glared at them all, but in their drunken state, it would be ineffective.

"I am going to rest for tomorrow, goodnight," he said as he left with a hint of a blush on his face. Yusuke and Kurama just looked bewildered at the fact that Hiei, the Hiei, acted like any other guy with family.

While in his room, Hiei felt the presence of another and looked to see the creature from today on his bed. "What are you doing here," he asked it while walking up and standing in front of it.

The creature took out a pencil and paper and wrote on it, "I am here to help you by telling you that Zeref sent me here to keep an eye on the Eclipse gate that is going to be used this year."

"I thought as much, are you going to be my little spy then," he asked and got a nod from the creature. "Good, find a man known as Jellal and give him the information on the gate, and tell him to come to the games so that he will know when he is needed. After go back and stay with Raven tail until you are needed by me for another assignment, report back each night about what they are going to do." With that the creature left to go complete his assignments while Hiei rested for tomorrow.


	8. Maybe This is Love

**Three Eyed Fairy**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Maybe This is Love**

Hiei wanted to kill Gajeel, and not just because he somehow talked him into letting him compete in today's event. He wanted to kill him because even after hearing the name of the event, Chariot, the fool still wanted to compete. He'd commend him on his will if not for the fact that he looked absolutely pathetic out there. Then came the speech, it was a good one, and he actually felt inspired by Natsu's words. A little guilt, but you can't have seven years gone by and expect everyone to be just as you left them.

"Here is the score after that emotional competition," Chapatti announced.

1\. Fairy Tail B-18

2\. Blue Pegasus-17

3\. Raven Tail-16

4\. Sabretooth-15

5\. Lamia Scale-15

6\. Quattro Cerberus-12

7\. Fairy Tail A-12

8\. Mermaid Heel-8

"It is almost time for the battles, are you ready," Mira asked everyone as they got ready for the battles.

"This will probably be another stupid match," Hiei said as he leaned against the wall. The fighters, if you could call them that, had just struck a deal that would sound stupid to even Kuwabara.

"Now isn't that nice of them to do, a friendly wager," Mira commented.

"What a weird thing to do during a battle," Laxus commented.

Then came the winning of the bet, and Raven Tail's ten points, but what was shocking to most was the fact that after Toby Revealed his secret sock dilemma. The snake took it from him and ripped the sock apart in front of him with a smile. Erza was trying to kill the snake while others were just shocked that the snake would do such a thing.

"Why would he do that," Juvia rhetorically asked.

"Because he wanted to, this may not be kill or be killed like I am used to, but you should watch for those that will do what they want," Hiei told them as he eyed the snake.

"The next match is between Bacchus and Elfman," Chapatti announced as everyone was shocked that he would be going in.

"Elfman can't beat someone as strong as Bacchus," Mira said quietly.

"The game coordinators probably thought that it would be a good sick joke to pit them against one another," Hiei said as he eyed the competitors. He heard the bet at the beginning and was disgusted by the drunks thoughts, but must say he would make a good demon. He watched their bout and must say, Elfman has gotten stronger, but that won't help if the target is like Chu.

"I can't help but be reminded of Chu when I see this fight," Yusuke commented.

"It would if this Bacchus has even touched his bottle of alcohol," Kurama pointed out.

The fight drug on with Elfman eventually trying something strange, a takeover he called Lizard-man. It was able to stand up to the drunks now drunk fighting, and it stood up until Bacchus couldn't stand up to the hits.

"Now that is what I call being a man," Yusuke cheered out as the winner was announced being Elfman.

"I hope team A is able to take this as a stepping stone to reach us," Laxus commented.

"They will, knowing them, they will," Gajeel replied.

"The next match is between Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight and Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss," Chapatti announced.

"Jenny has a lot of crowd support, I hear she used to be number one on Sorcerer Weeklies' hottest girls in magic list," Cana commented.

"Rumor has it she idolized Mira, so much so that she modeled her career after her," Lisanna said.

"It is weird because now she is technically older than Mira since none of you guys aged," Romeo said as he watched. But as you would expect from two pent up beauties fighting, it was a contest to see who could please the crowd the best.

"Now that is what I call a contest," Yusuke commented as he watched the two try and out do the other one.

"What is wrong with them, they know this is a place to show off power, and not bodies, right," Hiei commented.

"You are just jealous because you want to see Wendy out there, aren't you shorty," Gajeel commented with a smug look.

"If you ever insinuate something like that again, I will carve out your heart and use it in my next meal," he threatened with a glare to shut him up. 'Besides, even if I did want that, she is too shy to be out there like that, and these others don't deserve to see her anyway,' he thought before he could catch himself. 'Wait, did I just think that, that is not a good thing, I can't have someone right now.'

"They're not going to expect me to do this kind of thing are they," he heard Wendy timidly ask just as he thought, to shy.

"I am pretty sure this is only going to be for the two of them," Lucy said dryly as she saw what they were doing.

"You still got it," Jenny complimented Mira.

"Thanks, it feels nice to be doing this again," Mira said back.

"I got to admit, I was a little shocked when you agreed to doing this," she said.

"I don't really like to fight so this is better, i much rather enjoy the peaceful approach," she openly admitted.

"Two beautiful babes that are masters of transformation magic, this is truly the stuff dreams are made of," Chapatti said.

Then for some reason Mermaid Heel entered the showdown to show off what they got. Then to make matters even more strange for Hiei, Sherry and Chelia from Lamia Scale jumped down with Chelia winking at him. This did not go unnoticed by a certain sky dragon slayer who grew jealous, though she wouldn't admit it.

"What are you ladies doing just watching from the sidelines," Mavis said to the ladies of Fairy Tail.

"What do you mean by that," Levy asked with suspicion.

"Do you think we should go down there," Lisanna asked her.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit though," Cana said as she failed to notice her attire.

"No silly, but you never know what might happen, so I made sure to bring enough for everyone," Mavis said as she through all kinds of swimsuits in the air.

"You shouldn't just stand here either, let's all go down," she said enthusiastically to Lucy, Erza, and Wendy.

"I am ready for this," Wendy uncharacteristically said as she got into hers before anyone could even blink.

"Why are you into this," Lucy asked in shock.

"I won't lose," was all she said before she got to the ground.

Now Hiei was shocked beyond all rational thought to see Wendy out there doing this. The only relief was that his mother forbade Yukina from doing anything like this. Hiei looked at Wendy who looked determined to not lose for some reason, 'but I have to say she looks cute. Wait, what am I thinking, I can't be thinking that when I have to focus on other things.

"Mother, why are you doing this," Yukina whispered to her mother as she and her mother didn't go down.

"Hiei needs to understand his feelings, and seeing his Wendy down there will help him with that," Mavis whispered back.

By the end of everything, all the females to the guilds, with the exception of a few, were down on the field in nothing but swimsuits. What got Hiei's attention though was Wendy's appearance in this thing, and not only that but some pink haired girl keeps on trying to get in front of Wendy who only shoved her out of the way.

"This situation has gotten out of hand," Mira said to her only real competition.

"Oh but it is all in good fun and the fans are totally eating it up," Jenny said back.

"Wardrobe change, school swimsuits," Chapatti yelled out as everyone changed. Wendy was rocking it to Hiei, though he won't admit it, and Chelia was still trying to get his attention.

"Bikinis and Thigh Highs," he yelled out again, but this time she didn't do it, and was actually thankful that Hiei looked glad about it.

"Girls in glasses," Chapatti yelled out again as Wendy actually looked really cute too Hiei. He didn't normally go for glasses, but she was able to make him get into it for the moment.

"Cat ears," and with that, she looked too cute for him to just not have a blush on his face, but kept it hidden in the dark part of the booth.

"Bondage," was all he said for Wendy to get a fierce look in her eyes that would make any demon cringe. To Hiei though, his only thoughts were to actually let her do whatever she wanted to him. Only for a moment thought, as his next thought was to scold himself for thinking such a thing again.

"Bride and Groom challenge, so ladies grab a guy and put on those wedding dresses," Chapatti announced.

Before Hiei even realized what he said, he somehow got into a tux and his mother had placed him beside of Wendy in a beautiful wedding gown.

"You look handsome," she blushed out while looking down.

He tried to think about what to say to get out of this, but couldn't think of anything as he looked Wendy over. She did look good, but could he actually not think about things so much right now, could he afford to just let himself be happy? 'Screw it,' he thought as he locked arms with his pretend bride, "You look quite lovely as well."

She blushed but smiled brightly at this and held onto his arm tighter just as the bell for this round was over and the next to begin. He bowed in front of her, and he kissed her hand, as he made his exit he said, "I do hope you win when you compete."

"Now that the wedding is over, let's head back to the wonderful swimsuits," Chapatti announced as the old hag, master of Lamia Scale came in and destroyed the rest of the competition. Everyone returned to their seats and the only ones left were the two original competitors.

The next thing to come was the final round, and it was then that they made a bet for the loser to appear nude in an issue of the magazine. The last outfit was named, and it was battle gear, and Jenny tried her best with a standard outfit. However, Mira came out with her most powerful Satan soul: Sitri and punched Jenny for her win and another ten points to Fairy Tail team B.

"The next battle is between Sabretooth's Yukino Agria and Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi," Chapatti declared as the two made it down to the field.

When they got there, they did the only thing that interested Hiei, they bet their lives on the fight. "The way a true warrior should in an actual battle, but not for the entertainment of others," he commented bitterly.

"They are betting their lives, and so they will give it their all," Mavis said to the rest.

"We should keep an eye on this one," Yajima suggested.

"Why is that mister Yajima," Chapatti asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what is so cool about this fight," Jason the guest announcer asked.

"They just bet their lives as two warriors, not as two wizards," the man in question said as he opened his eyes with a serious look.

The battle was important, more important than most realize, and only Yukina and himself knew why. With Yukino's two zodiac keys here, that means that the Eclipse gate can be opened. 'This is not too good is it,' Hiei mentally asked himself as he eyed the creature and silently told him that he needed to talk to it as soon as it could.

"Kagura Mikazuchi has won the match, that is it for day two of the Grand Magic games," Chapatti told everyone.

1\. Fairy Tail B-28  
2\. Raven Tail-26  
3\. Fairy Tail A-22  
4\. Mermaid Heel-18  
5\. Blue Pegasus-17  
6\. Sabretooth-15  
7\. Lamia Scale-15  
8\. Quattro Puppy-12

Kagura didn't take Yukino's life, but Hiei didn't pay any attention, all he did was sneak away and meet with the creature Obra. "Did you tell Jellal to get here as soon as he could," he asked it. Obra wrote down that he did and that the man was waiting for him at the edge of the city with Ultear and Meredy.

Obra hopped on Hiei's shoulder as he speed away to go meet with Jellal and the rest of his group. "We have a problem," he said as he showed up at the edge of the city.

"I heard, but what is the big deal with this Eclipse gate that makes it so dangerous," Jellal aked.

"You use it travel in time, but I didn't think it was a big deal because in order to open it, you have to have all twelve zodiac celestial gate keys," he revealed to them.

"Then we shouldn't have a problem since Lucy only has ten," Meredy stated with some relief.

"Normally that wouldn't be, but I just learned that a wizard here has the remaining two," Hiei stated as they were all just utterly shocked at this.

"Then what do we do, we can't just let people travel in time at will," Ultear stated to them.

"You three should find out all you can about what they have done to the gate, and I will still be in the games as though it were a normal day," the demon told them.

"What do you mean done to the gate," Jellal asked him.

"You three said you felt it for the entire time of the games, that means that they have used the games to gather magic to feed it," Hiei revealed again. He left them as they were about to ask more questions because he sensed two others nearby. "As for you two, I want you to stay out of this business, and don't even try to help out until you are asked," he stated to Yusuke and Kurama as he appeared behind them.

"Fine, but you need to tell us one of these days," Yusuke told him with his hands behind his head.

Hiei just turned around and speed away towards the lodge of Fairy Tail so that he could check in and see what has happened since he had to see Jellal and his group. He walked up just in time to see team A make it there as well and meet up with Yukino from Sabretooth.

He thought that now would be a good time to talk with Wendy about everything, but decided against it and just decided to go to bed and prepare for tomorrow's games.

* * *

 **Day Three of the GMG**

"Welcome to day three of the Grand Magic Games," Chapatti announced to everyone.

"How are we ever going to top the eye candy and dramatic fights of the last two days," Yajima questioned.

"I will be on my best behavior around today's guest, magic council enforcer, Lahar," the main announcer introduced.

"Thank you for having me here," Lahar thanked with a smile on his face.

"The game for the day is Pandemonium, so please send out your participants.

"I shall go this time, we don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday," Hiei said as he walked down to the game field.

Fairy Tail team B sends out Hiei Vermilion,  
Raven Tail sends out Obra,  
Fairy Tail team A sends out Erza Scarlet,  
Mermaid Heel sends out Milliana,  
Blue Pegasus sends out Hibiki,  
Sabretooth sends out Olga Nanagia,  
Lamia Scale sends out Jura Neekis,  
Quattro Puppy sends out Novali

"Now that all the participants have gathered, we shall now start the game," Chapatti announced as a dark magic circle appeared in the sky and down came an upside down castle.

"Before you stand a castle with vicious monsters in it, that is Pandemonium," Mato said with enthusiasm.

"So we do battle with the monsters then," Jura asked.

"Yes, you are correct, 100 terrifying beasts are lurking within the castle walls. They are classified on their degree of difficulty, you have D, C, B, A, and S-Class monsters. The higher the difficulty, the fewer the monsters you must face, and if you come across the S-Class monster, you have only one to fight. You will all take turns in choosing the number of monsters you wish to fight each round, but the class is chosen at random so you may face the strongest ones. This will repeat until all the monsters have been defeated, or everyone is out of magical power," Mato explained.

"You're going to need to be drawing straws to see the number you will be going in," he said as he brought them out.

"You are going to challenge them all aren't you," Hiei asked Erza quietly who got number one.

"You know me too well, what number did you get," she asked her guild-mate.

"Eight, ironic considering that we are in first place," he said as he stepped back to watch their reactions.

"I challenge all one hundred monsters," Erza said loud for everyone to hear and everyone to become stupefied.

There was of course no way she would win against 100 everyone thought, but everyone in the guild knew that she had this. She did actually win, and it took everyone by surprise, although Hiei didn't know why. He was just lying there on the ground and took a good nap as Erza just won the entire game.

"We have decided that the seven remaining teams need to be ranked, so we will be having another contest to decide that. This is the MPF and all you have to do is hit it with magic and then that will be put as a numerical value. We will begin with the number after Erza's," Mato said as the machine was wheeled out.

Milliana-365

Novali-124

Hibiki-95

Obra-4

Olga-3825

Jura-8544

"That is everyone except for Hiei," Mato said as he looked for said person, and saw him over against the wall taking a nap. "Mister Hiei, we need you to come over and hit the machine with a spell please."

Hearing his name finally being called after all of their boring displays got him up and headed for the machine. "I will be doing something you may want to stay back for," he said as the other people stepped away from the area. Mainly because they remembered his dragon on the first day, and another part because with power like that, they wanted to be cautious.

"I hope his dragon eats that thing up," Yusuke yelled out to him.

"Actually, mother gave him something else to use at this time," Yukina said as she saw Hiei take off his robe to reveal the sign for Fairy Glitter on his left arm.

He got into position and cast the spell, "Gather, river of light that guides the fairies. Shine to destroy the fangs of evil, Fairy Glitter," he yelled out as a halo of golden light shone down and destroyed the machine with the numbers to be left there saying, 9999.

"I can't believe it ladies and gentlemen, the MPF has been destroyed and is showing the highest possible score. Can anybody stop this unstoppable guild," Chapatti asked rhetorically.

With that done, Hiei walked back to his teams booth like nothing at all happened on the field. The only real thing he could think of is what he learned last night about what will happen in today's battles with Raven Tail.

"Here are the rankings as of right now," the announcer said as the screen was shown.

1\. Fairy Tail B-36  
2\. Fairy Tail A-32  
3\. Raven tail-26  
4\. Sabretooth-21  
5\. Mermaid Heel-21  
6\. Lamia Scale-19  
7\. Blue Pegasus-18  
8\. Quattro Puppy-14

"What a surprising turn of events, not only is team B in first place, but team A is in second now," Chapatti said as everyone realized something else.

"Not to mention that Sabretooth, the favorite, hasn't been in first place a single time," Yajima said happily.

Up next were the battles, and they only mildly interested Hiei, he had more important things to do. "Laxus, I received some information so I am going to keep up a telepathy connection with you during your match," he told the man.

"Why, it isn't like they can actually beat me," he said to the demon.

"I want to know exactly what they say, that is all," Hiei told him and ended the conversation on the matter there.

As the other matches ended with Milliona and Rufus winning their matches, Laxus was up to go against Alexei. The outer match was so different than what was going on in their heads, and the outer match was pitiful when compared to what would actually happen.

The discussion that was going on within the illusion was quite the show of just how much Hades had fallen. Sharing the guild's greatest secret with these people, it was sickening, but now was the time to attack. 'Obra, take Ivan's magic now, I have heard enough of his chatter,' Hiei ordered the creature.

As soon as the order was given, Obra zapped Ivan and the rest of his guild of all their magic and it was revealed that the magic that they saw was just an illusion. Raven Tail was taken into custody by the magic council and disqualified from the Grand Magic Games. So Fairy Tail B was given ten points for the win, and the only thing left to do was watch Wendy's match.

"So, you going to tell me what that was about," Laxus asked, scrubbing that plan.

"What Ivan told you is nothing for you to concern yourself with, just a secret between masters of Fairy Tail," Hiei told him.

"Then how do you know it," he asked back.

"I don't know what it is, just that it is something good and pure, and that is all," he said back with a tone of finality.

Now was the time to watch Wendy's match, and Hiei was looking forward to this one quite more than the others. This would give him a good chance to see how much she has improved since he last saw her, and how much he would need to work on her.

"For the final match of the day we have Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvel vs Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy," Chapatti announced for everyone.

The two made their way down, and then they both tripped and fell over, because of a pebble. 'Hard to imagine I love her,' Hiei thought before he could stop himself. 'Did I just think that, there is no way that I just thought that, I can't love someone now of all times. I just have to keep a cool head and watch the match to assess her strength,' he thought to himself as he took a breath to calm his thoughts.

As the bell rung for the start of the match, Wendy instantly took off with an enchanted wing attack. However Chelia dodged and countered with funnel made of black wind and revealed herself to be a sky god slayer. Wendy used her own wind to dispel the attack though, but only to be attacked by her opponent when she done a sky god's dance attack and sent her upwards. However when Chelia jumped up to do a follow up attack, Wendy countered with a sky dragon's talon.

"She is doing better than I thought she would in a battle," Mira commented to her team.

"Yes, but she has a long way to go before she can fight with others on an equal level," Hiei also commented. "That being said, she does have the potential to be one very fierce warrior if she uses the air to her advantage."

"What do you mean by that," she asked and turned to look at him.

"Dragon Slayers use emotion to power their attacks, but god slayers don't, they use their mind for their attacks. If Wendy can harness her full emotional potential, she could use the air in ways we haven't seen before," he explained.

Both slayers released a devastating roar towards each other and when they collided, it made a huge torrent of winds that blew everything away quite nicely. When the dust cleared, it revealed Wendy a little worse for wear and Chelia with hardly any scratches on her.

"So this is the power that she has to beat," Mira stated her thoughts out loud.

"Yes, but she has to do it alone, and you have no idea how much I wish to help her," Hiei stated because he knew the veracity of god slayers from the past.

"I have an idea that might give her an encouragement boost, but we need to act fast," she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes that was missed by Hiei.

"Then enact this idea of yours, she needs all the help she can get," he stated with having no idea what's coming.

Mira smirked and yelled out to the top of her lungs, "hey Wendy," when said girl looked over to her, after standing up, Mira put her plan into full swing. "Hiei said that if you win this battle, not only will he train you himself, he will take you out on a date."

Wendy bowed her head so her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, and because of that nobody could tell what her expression was. However the dragon slayers all had the same thought that Gajeel expressed over a shocked Hiei.

"You screwed that Chelia girl now," he said calmly while shaking.

"Why, and why are you and Laxus shaking," Mira asked as she looked to said man himself as well.

"All the dragon slayers have instincts telling them to run like hell if a female dragon slayer has a chance to lose a potential mate is in front of them," Laxus explained with a neutral face.

Juvia, Hiei and Mira looked around and indeed, all dragon slayers were shaking uncontrollably. "How does that screw the other girl though," juvia asked them.

"Now Wendy will use everything she has seen or heard of in combat at her disposal to beat the shit out of the girl," Gajeel said.

"I just hope the Chelia girl doesn't do anything to put Wendy over the edge," Laxus muttered under his breath.

As if on cue, Chelia raised her hand while all the dragon slayers thought at the same time, 'don't do it.' "Can I be a part of that bet too," she asked and just like that, all of the dragon slayers just ran like hell out of the stadium.

"What an odd turn of events folks, not only has Hiei given Wendy a deal, but Chelia has asked to be a part of this deal as well. Could this be the makings of love triangle," Chapatti asked rhetorically.

"I don't even want to know what is going to happen do I," Hiei asked out loud as everyone watched the fight.

Wendy raised her head and everyone saw a look that did not belong on that girls face. Think of a cross between Juvia when Meredy threatened Gray, and the look Mira got when she started her fight with Sayla in the Tartaros arc. She leapt and grabbed Chelia's face with an iron grip while winds like a hurricane raged around them. She took the girls face and slammed the back of her head into the ground repeatedly.

She then jumped up and slammed her feet into the other girl's stomach, and forced her body into the ground so far that only Wendy body above her knees were visible. Taking her by the ankle, Wendy dragged Chelia out of the hole and through her into the air while she gathered winds around her small arm.

The arm looked like a small tornado was on it and Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei knew what that technique was. Though the first three wandered how she knew it, the fourth was wandering how she did it just from his recollection of the event.

While the god slayer was coming to the ground, Wendy called out, "tornado fist form: sky dragon's claw." Slamming her hand in a claw form into the girls head and sending her into one of the stone statues at the top of the stadium. Not just the surface either, the girl got lodge halfway through the stone statue, but she miraculously survived.

"I don't think that Chelia is coming back folks, Fairy Tail team A wins, so please, don't kill us," Chapatti begged her.

"I think you should go try and calm your new girlfriend down," Mira suggested to Hiei, knowing that he was probably the only one who can at this point.

"I think you're right," he said with a smirk as he walked over to the dragon slayer that was just looking around as if there was a threat nearby. "Wendy, I think you should clam down so that I can take you out to dinner now," Hiei told her while walking up.

For some reason, she instantly calmed down from his words and everyone just sweat dropped at this. "I hope it is a nice place we go to," Wendy said as she locked arms with him and they walked out.

"Here are the current rankings after the third day, everyone can go home and get some rest," Chapatti said while everyone looked and went home.

1\. Fairy Tail B-46  
2\. Fairy Tail A-42  
3\. Sabretooth-31  
4\. Mermaid Heel-31  
5\. Lamia Scale-19  
6\. Blue Pegasus-18  
7\. Quattro Puppy-14  
8\. Raven Tail-Disqualified


	9. Hiei's Magic Revealed

**Three Eyed Fairy**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hiei's Magic Revealed**

The rest of the day was actually quite nice for Hiei, he actually did take Wendy to a nice restaurant. What is even better is that she had a nice time as well, and all from Mira giving some words of encouragement. He just had to tell her the truth and hope that she doesn't take it too hard.

"I have a confession to make to you Wendy," Hiei said as he was done with his dessert of ice cream.

"I think I already know, Mira just said those things in order to get me to win didn't she," Wendy said as she was also done with her dessert.

"Then you should know that this is not a date just because, if I did have it my way, I would have said that myself. However there are certain circumstances that prevent me from being more open to feelings," he said with a frown.

"So you really do like me, but you can't actually act on it like you wish," she said with a sad smile.

"For the moment, yes, but perhaps in the future, when these circumstances are no longer an issue. At that time is when we can have an actual and open relationship," Hiei said with a smile.

"Fine, but I would like to see something first, close your eyes," Wendy told him. He complied and closed his eyes, and she leaned in and kissed him on the lips for just a moment. When he opened them, she was sitting down with a blush on her cheeks and fidgeting in her seat. "That kiss is a promise, a promise that one day, you will take care of these circumstances and we actually have a relationship," she told him.

"Then I make you a demon's promise to follow through with what all that promise entails," he said with a smile as he reached over and touched his forehead with Wendy's. They looked into each other's eyes as they kissed one last time before they left the restaurant to return to their separate room in the inn.

* * *

 **Day four of the GMG**

"Welcome to day four of the Grand Magic Games and today's game is called naval battle. The battle field is a large ball of water, if you get thrown out, you lose the match. The last on standing is the winner, however if only two competitors are inside the battle field, a special rule will take into effect. If you get out within five minutes of the final showdown, that person will get last place," Chapatti announced.

"So the game is simply an underwater sumo match," Yajima pointed out.

The game was going to be entertaining, and with water being Juvia's specialty, she was allowed to go instead of Hiei. In fact, at the moment, he was trying to calm down Wendy because she saw Chelia enter into the sphere.

"Clam down Wendy, you don't need to go on a rampage every time you see her," he said while holding her back with his uncle cowering in the corner.

"Yes, you need to calm down this instant," Erza said with trying her commanding tone that only got a glare from the girl.

Hiei tried to calm her down peacefully without knocking her out, but it looks like he would have to, or something. Then he thought of an idea, so he kissed her on the cheek and she calmed down to a stable point, but was still mad at Chelia.

"I think it would be wise for you to stay by her side," Gray pointed out from beside of Natsu, both still cowering a little.

"Fine, but I would prefer it if you didn't do anything stupid while I am here," Hiei told them.

Everyone decided to watch the match after that, and at first it was a good fight on Fairy Tail's part, but after Lucy basically got assaulted. Everyone was losing their minds, glares were sent to Sabretooth and energy was raised quite high.

"What, so the little girl can do what she did, but the moment I try something like that, I am a monster," Minerva asked them while Wendy was healing her.

"That is different, that was dragon slayer instinct, you were just being a petty bitch," Hiei said in an eerily calm tone standing beside Wendy.

"What makes you think I was being petty, bastard," she asked with a snarl.

"You were just beating her because you viewed us as weak and we proved you wrong. Our strength doesn't need to be shown by beating those that are weaker magically than us," he said to her while still being in an eerily calm tone.

"I acted within the rules of the game, and for that you cannot touch me," Minerva boasted.

Before she could utter another word, she found a sword against her throat in a very threatening way. "You think I care, the only thing I need to think about is my own conscience, and last I checked, it was fine with me killing you right now. What is it going to be, apologize now, do something stupid, or be really dumb and continue to compete," Hiei asked with his grip tightening.

"We will compete and we will win," she declared with a smirk.

"Then you have made an enemy of the one guild that is by far the worst guild to make an enemy of," he said as he sheathed his sword and began to walk to the infirmary with the others.

Erza herself smirked at his proclamation and said to them, "you should keep in mind that he has not once used his actual magic in this competition. Because of what you did to a friend, you just signed you death warrants," she said as she left with the others.

In the infirmary, both teams have gathered in order to check on Lucy, and it was now known that she will make a speedy recovery. Makarov has just informed them that they must merge their teams and now must choose who goes on the team.

"How will this effect our scores," Carla asked the master.

"We will be able to keep Fairy Tail team A's 50 points," Makarov stated.

"We all know that Laxus, Hiei, Erza and Natsu are all going to be on the team, but who else," Cana stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I would say Gajeel or Gray as the most likely candidates," Wendy stated as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"We should put Gray on the team, but have Gajeel be a reserved member," Hiei suggested.

"Why should I be reserved and not on the team," Gajeel yelled.

"Gray is the one that needs his own revenge against Rufus of Sabretooth, and you are the only one that has not had a direct confrontation with one of them other than that pitiful display on the second day," he stated bluntly.

"I got us points didn't I," he rhetorically asked.

"Yes but you did it after you heard the name chariot, and that means that you let your pride get the better of you," Hiei said back.

"It is decided on who will be the team then, make your way out to the field as soon as you can," Makarov told them.

They all filed out except for Hiei, he looked to Wendy and said, "don't worry about the team, just worry about making sure that the entire guild can watch our win tomorrow." He walked out, and left a determined and smiling Wendy, to go compete for the guild in the games.

"Day four's battle round is about to be under way and we will soon find out who made the cut for Fairy Tail's combined team. Now though, let us take a look at the current placements for the Grand Magic Games," Chapatti stated.

1\. Fairy Tail-50  
2\. Sabretooth-41  
3\. Mermaid Heel-35  
4\. Lamia Scale-22  
5\. Blue Pegasus-20  
6\. Quattro Puppy-15

"This is quite the rankings isn't it Yajima," he asked.

"Yes it is, I always knew that Fairy Tail could do it," Yajima stated.

"Now for the matches for the day," Chapatti announced.

Blue Pegasus vs Quattro Puppy

Mermaid Heel vs Lamia Scale

Sabretooth vs Fairy Tail

"and here's the new Fairy Tail team now," the announcer said as everyone turned to the entrance.

They watches as Hiei, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, and Gray all came out in that line all came out with stoic faces on, and everyone knew that they meant business in the fight. They stood there while Ichiya of Blue Pegasus single handily took down Bacchus and Rocker from Quattro Puppy.

After was the match Lyon and Yuka vs Kagura and Milliana, and Kagura told Milliana to fight alone for the first half. After the first half though, Milliana was knocked out so Kagura had to step in and managed to tie with Lyon.

"Now is the time for the match that you have all been waiting for, Sabretooth's Sting Eucliffe and apparently Minerva Orland now. That is quite surprising, but now they are to battle with Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Hiei Vermillion," Chapatti announced.

"Time to take out some tigers, I'm all fired up," Natsu said as he and Hiei walked down to the field.

"Natsu, I want you to go all out from the start, I will be busy dealing with Minerva so I want you to take him out," Hiei told him.

"So I don't get any fun huh," he asked his partner for this round.

"Fine, have a little fun, but just don't make me have to interfere with your match. I will be using my magic in this round, so I want you to stay a little ways off from me," he told him.

"You are going to destroy everything, you know that right," Natsu asked while smirking.

"Says the man who gets in trouble the most from his destruction," Hiei said back while smirking.

"Enough talk you two, now is the time to beg for your lives," Minerva said as she readied her magic.

"Yeah, you puny fairies don't stand a chance in hell against us tigers," Sting added.

"You two shouldn't talk, it makes you sound stupid," Hiei stated back to them.

"The tension is thick, and only getting thicker by the second, the final match of the day starts now," Chapatti announced.

Instantly, Natsu was on Sting who could do nothing but take a beating that would be meant for two had Rogue been there and not Minerva. Hiei smirked as he threw away his coat to reveal his standard black sleeveless shirt.

"You going to give us a striptease, I am sorry but I am not into younger guys," Minerva said smirking.

"This is not a striptease you foolish bitch, my magic makes it difficult to move around in with something on my arms," he said while smirking. He concentrated and everyone could feel the pressure that he was giving off. His eyes went full white and everyone could see black tattoos along with his dragon one start to change. The white in his hair turned purple, and the rest just turned more wavy like fire. "You must be wondering why me and Wendy get along so well," Hiei stated as the black tattoos on his hands started to come out and form into three pronged spikes. "That is simply because I use the same type of magic, but I use a more advanced form in tandem with my demon energy. I use Sky Devil slaying magic," Hiei revealed as the final transformation was for his teeth to grow into fangs.

"Are you done yet, I already beat my guy," Natsu voiced as he pointed to the beaten and bruised Sting lying on the ground.

"What, how can that be, and without a scratch," Minerva stated as she just now noticed what happened.

"Your fight, is with me," Hiei said as he was suddenly behind her and called out, "sky devil's hurricane orb." And just as he said, he slammed an orb made of pure hurricane force winds against her back and she was propelled into the wall by white winds from the force of such winds.

She was barely able to climb out of the rubble to see him walk up to her, and she could only think of one spell to use. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora," she chanted as a huge man within a golden light with markings covering his body came forth and tried to attack Hiei.

"I did say that this magic works in tandem with my demon energy didn't I," he said as he raised both his hands in the air as though he was gripping a sword. "Sky devil's sword of the darkness flame," he called forth as a huge sword comprised of white winds and black flames was formed in his hands has he cut the giant man in half. When the blade dissipated, he puffed out his cheeks as he called out his last attack, "sky devil's rage," and a huge tornado blast of white wind was called forth as it hit Minerva straight into the wall and effectively knocked her out of the battle.

"Unbelievable folks, Natsu and Hiei have single handily beaten both Sting and Minerva without even trying. They have won the final battle of the day and earned their team ten points going into the final day. We will take one day off and after that will be an entire city wide battle royal for the title of top guild," Chapatti announced as everyone cheered for Fairy Tail.

1\. Fairy Tail-60  
2\. Sabretooth-41  
3\. Mermaid Heel-40  
4\. Blue Pegasus-30  
5\. Lamia Scale-27  
6\. Quattro Puppy-15

"Let's go, that was more of a boring fight than what I thought it would be," Natsu said as he went inside to the infirmary and Hiei went to go see what reports Jellal and his team had.

"So, what have you got for me," he asked as he appeared on the outskirts of the city where they met.

"I have met with someone who claims to be from the future, Lucy Heartfilia and she says that in the future, ten thousand dragons will descend and lay waste upon the land. I didn't want to believe it, but I sensed no lie in her words," Jellal said as he was sitting down with his head lowered.

"That is a problem then, but we need to find the other time traveler," he said which shocked the others.

"You mean you knew of her presence," Ultear asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be this serious, I thought she came back to tell us to do something to ensure a certain future. I assumed she would have been smart enough to come forward on her own to tell us what to do at the right time. I didn't think that she would bring warning of travesty," Hiei admitted.

"Be that as it may, I think now is the time for our help," Kurama said as he and Yusuke stepped out from behind a rock.

"Yes you can be, go and sense the energy of present Rogue, then find an energy that feels the same, but older. Interrogate him if you wish, just get the information on his future, and Jellal, your group needs to get the council members that are here to get the dragon slayer Cobra. After that, if dragons come, we will be ready for whatever happens," he ordered them than began to walk off.

"Where are you going," Yusuke asked.

"I am going to go and find Wendy and see what trouble she has gotten herself into now," Hiei said as he speed away and reached her location. He arrived just as the knight had made his presence known to the group, so Hiei decided to remain hidden until needed.

He heard some bull about how Acnologia was his father's fault, and yeah he knows his father isn't a good guy, but to create that monster. He couldn't stand it when the guy left and Yukino said that they would defeat Zeref.

"You won't be doing that," Hiei said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Mister Hiei, you may follow as well if you wish," Yukino said a little troubled by his presence.

"Fine, but when we get there, I will tell you why that is impossible to defeat Zeref," he said as he was led to where they needed to go.

They were led to where the Eclipse gate was, and Hiei thought it was beautiful for a gate. However these fools actually think they can use it to defeat his father in a naive way of thinking that will only hurt more than help.

"You talk of time travel as though it was that simple, but do you know what he was before he was the dark wizard," Hiei asked them.

"No, but why should I when this will help everyone," Arcadios told him with a frown.

"Before he became immortal, all Zeref wanted to do was to find a way to bring back his baby brother. That was what he worked on at a magical academy, a way to revive the dead, and in doing so created different methods of doing it. Time travel is one, but he needed all twelve zodiac keys as well, so he couldn't. Plus when he was cursed with his immortality, he was only seventeen," Hiei revealed to them all.

"How do you know so much," Natsu asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"You can gain much knowledge if you know which library to look in," was all he said.

"Fine, but that does not mean we shouldn't kill him for all the atrocities he has done after he became immortal," Arcadios defended.

"Time travel is never that simple, knight, for instance, what if because of his involvement in one moment in time, someone important to history was born from his actions. If you try and mess with time travel, you better be ready to deal with the possibility that your king or you might not be born," Hiei stated with certainty.

Now they suddenly became surrounded by the army and had spears pointed at them. "The boy speaks the truth in these matters colonel," a short man appeared with the solders.

"Finally, someone who speaks with sense," he muttered under his breath.

"Sounds like not everyone is on board with this plan," Lucy commented.

"This is time travel, you may get away with going a day, or maybe a weak into the past if you're lucky. However you cannot go four hundred years and expect things to work out your way," Hiei commented loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Colonel Arcadios, you are under arrest for treason against the kingdom of Fiore, take the celestial wizards into custody as well as accessories," Darton said out to them.

"Never mind what I said about sense," he muttered again as flames formed around them in a circle. "We will leave them in your care than until after the games, and after that, we will be getting them back."

"Fine, if we can leave things here and not erupt in violence, we will take you up on that offer," he said.

"Good, but do not treat them poorly, or you will all burn in hell. Lucy, go with them peacefully, and don't do anything stupid," Hiei told her as the flames lowered.

Natsu was about to cast a spell and do something stupid until he got knocked out by Hiei. "I said don't do anything stupid mainly to you fool," he said as he packed his uncle on his shoulder.

They left the palace in silence and made their way to the inn wear everyone was staying. Once their Hiei re-laid what was said and done to the master and made it quite clear that he had a plan.

"So what is your plan in all this," Makarov asked him.

"I plan to have a small team to infiltrate, and rescue Lucy while me and the other's cheer or compete in the games. We will be cutting it close to their schedule, but we need them to be focused on the games. I will send in Yusuke and Kurama with the team, but they will have a separate mission from the rescue team," Hiei stated to them.

"What will the separate mission be," Laxus asked.

"To sabotage the gate, this will make sure nothing can get into the past or present," he said with a smirk.

"Good plan, but what will happen if everyone gets caught," Mira asked.

"Kurama is an escape artist that can get out of any cell with nothing but his wit, and Yusuke is too powerful to for them to bind," Hiei stated.

"Good plan, who will be going on this team though," Erza asked the master.

"I say Mira, the exceeds, Wendy, and Natsu go and rescue our family," Makarov said.

"That is a good choice, exceeds can fly and scout ahead, Mira has the power, Wendy can heal if any injuries arise, and Natsu because he is in love with Lucy," Laxus said intelligently.

"I am not in love with Lucy," Natsu said with a blush.

"Regardless, we need to plan, so everyone needs to get some sleep," Erza stated as everyone started to head off to bed.

"Wendy, can I talk to you for a moment," Hiei asked her. She nodded and followed him to a private place in the inn. "I need you to be extremely careful out there, I won't be there in person so stay in telepathic contact with me as much as you can." As he told her this, he hugged her close and didn't let her go.

"How do I do that," Wendy asked as she felt didn't hear his heart beat, but didn't get worried for some reason.

"Just think to me and I can link with you at any time during the mission," Hiei said as he touched her forehead.

"You know, you sound like you are my boyfriend being protective of me, and I thought you said we can't have that kind of relationship," she pointed out with a playful smile.

"At the moment, I can't have that kind of relationship in the open, but those circumstances never said that I can't have a private one," he stated.

"Of course it doesn't my little devil slayer," Wendy whispered to him.

"Now that is my little dragon slayer," Hiei stated before they gave a good night kiss before they headed off to bed.


	10. Victory Comes with a Price

Three Eyed Fairy

Chapter 10

Victory Comes with a Price

It is now the final day of the Grand Magic Games, in the morning just as the first risers were about to rise. Before any could however, Wendy was wide awake waiting in a private area of the inn they were staying at, which was a broom closet. She was pacing to herself to see if she could actually reach Hiei, who was now her secret boyfriend, through just thinking out to him. Finally deciding to get it over with, Wendy thought out, 'Hiei, if you can hear me, meet me where we met last night.'

Almost in an instant, Hiei moved faster than her nose could track and landed right in front of her. "I assume you disturbed my sleep so you could see if all you really had to do was think out to me," he guessed looking a little tired.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go on without being completely sure if it'll work, how far is your range," she asked nervously for waking him up.

"I could stay in complete contact with you as long as you were within fifty miles of me, meaning that no matter where you go in Crocus, I will find you," Hiei said with a smirk as he stalked over to Wendy.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she asked in worry, that worry turned into pure panic when she started to back up, but soon hit a wall while Hiei finally came up and pinned her to the wall.

He leaned in and finally kissed her on her forehead before embracing her in a passionate hug, "I thought I would give you a kiss for luck on your side of the mission."

Wendy sighed in relief before excepting the embrace, "I thought for sure you would punish me for waking you up."

"Never, I may be a demon, but I know the worry you must have felt in case you couldn't reach me, so I'm not going to punish you for standard worry," Hiei said softly.

"Thank you, now you should get ready for the Grand Magic Games final day, I'll be waiting with Lucy when you return," she said.

"As long as you are also waiting for me as well," he said before ending the embrace and disappearing from sight.

"I always will be," Wendy whispered when he was gone.

* * *

Final day of the Grand Magic Games

Fireworks were all going off as everyone cheered for the final day of the games, "this is what we've all been waiting for folks. It has been an exciting weak, filled with incredible magics and emotional moments we will never forget. But today, one guild will become number one in Fiore, and the winner of the Grand Magic Games. Ladies and gentlemen, it's been an honor to spend this time with you and our fellow commentator the esteemed mister Yajima."

"My pleasure," Yajima said to Chapati's introduction.

"We have a very special guest with us today, you all know and love him as the official mascot of the Grand Magic Games, the always entertaining Mato," Chapatti announced. "Usually you can find him in the arena acting as referee, but not today."

"No sir, that won't be necessary, because today is extra special, the final match," Mato announced loudly for everyone to hear. "Now let's get this thing started and bring out all the competitors," he said.

"Currently in sixth place and hoping for an upset after the hunting dogs turned tail chasers, Quattro Puppy," Chapatti announced.

"It's true that the drunken hawk Bacchus has been on the losing side this year but he's still a force to be reckoned with," Yajima said.

"Here comes our fifth-place team, Lamia Scale, will Lyon Vastia, the ice wizard that rivals Fairy Tail's Gray fullbuster, bring the heat in today's battle or will his team just get frozen in their tracks," Chapatti asked.

"He doesn't have to do it alone, don't forget that the god slayer Chalia Blendy and Jura Neekis are extremely powerful as well," Mato stated.

"I agree, that team could still claim the title today," Yajima guessed.

"Next up, the guild that excludes intoxicating class and perfume, with Ichiya back at the helm, it's Blue Pegasus," Chapatti announced.

"They're currently down in fourth place, but now's their chance to breath in the sweet smell of victory, good luck," Mato commented.

"In third place we have the great company of Mermaid Heel," Chapatti introduced.

"Now don't be fooled by their sweet looks, they are definitely able to pack a punch," Yajima said.

"Believe the calm exterior of their leader Kagura Mikazuchi burns a fire of intensity," Mato commented.

"Let's hear it for our second-place team, what a shocker to see this guild, who is usually in the top spot, being in second place while not being in first place the entire duration of the games. Is this an end to an era, there's the team that got beat, Sting and Minerva, who have a bone to pick with Natsu and Hiei after their crushing defeat on day four. Can they settle the score, let's give it up for the mighty returning Grand Magic Games champion, Sabretooth," Chapatti introduced.

As Sabretooth was walking in, they all had scowls on their faces at what was said, the only one that didn't was Minerva who had a vicious smirk on her face.

"Those are some serious looks they got on today," Chapatti commented.

"Surely, they realize there is a lot on the line," Yajima questioned.

"Keeping cool under pressure," Mato surmised with excitement.

"And now for first place, this guild that is making a historic comeback after literally falling of the map seven years ago, let's welcome Fairy Tail," Chapatti yelled out as the entire crowd cheered for them.

Out through the entrance was smoke as in walked the team, the team consisting of Hiei up front, to his left were Gray and Laxus, and to his right were Erza and Gajeel. They walked out as if they own the place, because they had every confidence in the first's tactical plan, but the other guilds didn't need to know that.

"Unbelievable, team Fairy Tail is keeping us on our toes with this completely unexpected roster change, the man who easily took down Sting without getting a scratch on him has been replaced," Chapatti announced.

"Natsu's out of the competition," Rogue asked in surprise.

"That's alright with me, in fact it's the best news I heard all day," Sting said with a small smile.

"You're right," Rogue relented.

"Don't flatter yourself, he just didn't think you were at all worth his time with such a week effort you put in last time," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"After such a great showing in the last round this decision is a real head scratcher, what could be the reason," Chapatti asked.

"Hopefully nothing bad has happened," Yajima stated.

"My son is wonderfully gifted, thank you for going along with this," Mavis said while silently adding, 'just like his father.'

"To be honest with you, it was the only real choice I had, there is a chance winning the games will get Lucy back through more official channels. However, in a situation like this, your boy understands that every option must be explored and that we can't put all our eggs in one basket. Everyone is focused on the games and we will cheer our fighters on with gusto, that's what the public will be seeing. But some of our most capable wizards will set out on a secret rescue mission," Makarov informed quietly.

"A two-pronged strategy, my son does know how to think and make plans better than I thought he would," Mavis complimented.

'God's speed Wendy, be safe and let me know if you need any help,' Hiei told telepathically.

'Of course, see you when we're done,' Wendy said before he cut the connection.

"Here are the current scores for the teams," Chapatti said.

1\. Fairy Tail-60  
2\. Sabretooth-41  
3\. Mermaid Heel-40  
4\. Blue Pegasus-30  
5\. Lamia Scale-27  
6\. Quattro Puppy-15

"We'll win this for sure, Fairy Tail will be whole again soon," Erza said tot the team.

"Alright guildmate, show us your skill, your magic, and the bonds that tie you together because this is it, the last round of the grand magic games will feature a full team survival game," Chapatti announced.

"Strap in pumpkins because there is a special arena for our final fight, the entire city of Crocus itself," Mato informed.

"The teams have already been spread throughout the field and are waiting on standby," Yajima also informed.

"The combatants will rush through the city battling any opposing guild members they encounter, knocking out or incapacitating any opposing wizard will grant the victorious wizard's guild one point on the board," Chapatti stated.

"First each guild must elect one member as leader, but there's a catch to this rule," Yajima stated.

"None of the guilds will know who the opposing team's leaders are," Mato said.

"Defeating a leader is worth five points, this means it's theoretically possible for each team to win up to forty-five points meaning that every guild has a shot to win the title. Except Quattro puppy who can only tie with the current first place, Fairy Tail with their sixty points," Chapatti said.

"Should the teams stay together or split up," Yajima asked.

"Strategy will be a key factor this round," Mato stated plainly.

The teams were spread out at different locations, but our team was by a fountain in the center of what seemed to be a park.

"Listen, we have to win this in case the rescue plan fails, Lucy is counting on all of us," Erza stated.

"She's not the only reason we're fighting," Gajeel said.

"Gajeel's right, we're winning this thing for all of our friends in Fairy Tail," Gray stated.

"It's the least we could do to thank them, after seven years of heartache, they deserve nothing short of victory," Laxus said with a smile.

"Not to mention it'll be fun to see who screws up the groups individual plans first," Hiei commented as the got into position.

"Who will gloriously stand at the pinnacle of the magic world, we're about to find out, LET'S RUMBLE," Chapatti yelled as they started the plan.

"Ready," Hiei asked and received a resounding yeah from his fellow guild members.

A lot of the other teams spread out in groups of two or three, but some stayed separated and set out alone. Fairy Tail however, did one thing that nobody expected, they stayed in a line and didn't move a muscle for the first half of the games. In this time Quattro Puppy received no points, in fact, they were completely taken out of the competition. Lamia Scale took three of them out while Mermaid heel took one and Sabretooth took the leader.

Blue Pegasus took two Mermaid Heel though, but that wasn't really influential to the overall plan, but Mermaid Heel took out two Lamia Scale

1\. Fairy Tail-60  
2\. Sabretooth-46  
3\. Mermaid Heel-43  
4\. Blue Pegasus-32  
5\. Lamia Scale-30

Now is the time that Fairy Tail finally acted, and boy did they act, the first move made was by Rufus of Sabretooth though. He used his night of falling stars to attack them all, but didn't expect them all to dodge at the same time, except Laxus who just took it straight on.

Erza headed north and took out Jenny when she rounded a corner, while Gajeel took out Eve and Ren to the south. As Hibiki was running he ran into Gray who was the one to take him out of the competition straight away and reducing Blue Pegasus members to one. In a single stroke, that last member, Ichiya, was taken out by Jura from Lamia Scale.

Speaking of Lamia Scale, Chelia defeats a Mermaid and earns a point for them, that was short lived as Hiei instantly crashes into her and knocks her through several buildings and effectively knocking her out of the competition.

1\. Fairy Tail-65  
2\. Sabretooth-46  
3\. Mermaid Heel-44  
4\. Lamia Scale-36

'Hiei, we have Lucy and Yukino, but we are trapped under Crocus in a huge labyrinth,' Wendy's voice finally rung through Hiei's mind.

"Damn, I can't use my eye to guide you out either, it would draw too much suspicion if I were to seemingly walk in a random sequence. Tell the others to find a way to get out, we need you to hurry and get this over with and be sure to look out for traps," Hiei told her.

'Sure, but how are you all doing,' she asked.

"We are still in first place, closest one to us is Sabretooth, but it will still take a while for them to catch up if at all. For now, though, just focus on getting out and then I'll treat you to some nice ice-cream, bye," he said before cutting the connection. He then opened a connection with his sister, "Yukina, I just got word from Wendy that Lucy and Yukino have been rescued from their cells. However, they all got trapped in an underground labyrinth so it will take some time before they get out."

'I'll tell the others, they have been a little worried since they haven't gotten any word,' Yukina thought to him before the connection was broke.

"I would like to talk to whoever it was that sent them down there, but I'll just have to wait and see," Hiei said before delving into the shadows.

The games drug on with the only thing that happened for a while being Gray winning over Rufus from Sabretooth. Now he was waiting for others to find each other as the plan dictated so he could support where he could.

As he was waiting, Kurama came through telepathically, 'Hiei, we just found the Eclipse gate, it's already been unsealed and so there isn't much we can do about it.'

"Can you at least destroy the thing instead of having it open," Hiei asked.

'It would take the force equivalent to that of a meteor to destroy the gate, I have nothing in my arsenal and Yusuke decided to check the palace and find the one in charge of the project,' the fox informed.

'Hiei, we have a problem, do you know if that gate can be used any other way other than just a time machine,' Yusuke's voice came through.

"No, the only way to use it is a direct path to the past or the future it remains a part of, but other than that the gate cannot be used any other way," Hiei stated.

'Well this princess chick thinks it can be according to that future Rogue guy, future Lucy is still unaccounted for though," the detective said.

"Keep me posted and Kurama, find a way to keep those gates sealed using any means necessary," he said before cutting the connection and waiting for the fights to come.

It seemed to take forever before the first fight went underway, but not the way his mother thought, in actuality the fight was between Kagura and Erza with Minerva joining not long after.

'Hiei, we're out of the labyrinth, but we met a Lucy from the future who said that the country was doomed before passing out,' Wendy's voice cut through.

"That's not good, when she wakes up ask her when exactly she came back from, then tell me. Also, stay safe and never believe what happened can't be changed or altered, bye," Hiei said as he cut the connection just as he decided to act.

He arrived at the fight between Kagura and Erza, Minerva long gone with the energy of Millianna and clearly taken hostage. Erza was spouting some nonsense about how she thought she was week, that apparently drove Kagura over the edge and was about to strike her down. She would have as well if Hiei hadn't intervened and used his sword of the darkness flame to stand up to her Archenemy.

"I heard what you said about her brother, you aren't week, you faced a strong opponent, that is all. You kagura, however are week, week in a warrior's soul and fighting spirit, let me show you how to actually fight in a demonic battle." Hiei's eyes flashed a look of pure demonic terror as his power skyrocketed and moved to strike at the swordswoman. He didn't expect her to be fast as well and block his blade with her own.

"You dare interfere with something you nothing about," Kagura questioned.

"I do know, I searched her memories when I first arrived home and found out everything, but you should find out the entire truth before you go around and start seeking death." He proclaimed before they both exchanged heated slashed and strikes with one another, each one more intense then the last and neither letting up for even a moment. Nobody in the audience were seeing them though, their speed was moving at such a fast pace that not even Erza could keep up with their movements, and she was right next to them.

To the audience they were nothing but blurs on a screen and couldn't even tell which one was which until they finally stopped and shown everyone, especially Fairy Tail, a surprising sight. Hiei and Kagura were both cut up all to pieces with Hiei looking the worst out of the two and having double the amount of Kagura.

"To keep up and even surpass a S-class demon is some impressive feet, but this is far from over," Hiei said as they continued, or would have had a slab of rock not fallen down on top of them. This cause Erza to push them out of the way and let the rock fall on her foot instead, but Hiei was nowhere to be seen. In truth, he planned that and what would happen next up till a curtain point, but didn't expect Kagura to be that good.

After a minute or so he looked at the scoreboard and saw what he knew was going to happen.

1\. Fairy Tail-66  
2\. Sabretooth-52  
3\. Lamia Scale-36  
4\. Mermaid Heel-44-Out  
5\. Blue Pegasus-32-Out  
6\. Quattro Puppy-15-Out

'Minerva showed up with Millianna and took out Kagura in surprise I assume, makes no difference though, we will still win,' Hiei declared in his head as he marched forward with cuts littering his entire body.

'Hiei, Future Lucy just told us that a swarm of ten thousand dragons are going to descend upon the land, and that she came from a few days from now,' Wendy informed in his head.

"I figured that out, I didn't tell you this but I've been working with Jellal to gain information about it. There is something not right though, I need to sort out all the information I've gathered, but tell her that I think she is from an alternate timeline to the original," Hiei requested.

'Can you explain your reasoning behind that,' she also requested.

"I think that she is the second time traveler to come here, the first was to bring the dragons here using the eclipse, but future Lucy came to warn us of the dragons. How else do you explain the royal family suddenly getting interested in time travel, or them collecting magic power. The eclipse runs on the twelve zodiac keys, not magic power alone, that means they needed the keys and Lucy to unlock the gate. The time traveler is pulling whoever is in charge around, something that we let stand by for too much longer," he explained.

'When you put it that way, I'll tell them, but try not to get hurt anymore, I can hear the slight pain in your voice,' Wendy said in worry.

"This is nothing, focus on your own task and then you can lecture me about it later, maybe I'll add a little extra surprise for you," Hiei said before cutting the connection. He then went to contact Yukina, "the future Lucy just told Natsu's group about the dragons, your time has come."

'Alright, I'll tell mom and the master, be safe brother and by the way, did you expect Kagura to give you so many cuts," Yukina asked.

"No, she was a better swordsman then me, pity she is thirsty for misguided vengeance, would have loved to fight again," he said before cutting the connection and heading for the final point of his plan.

It didn't take long to find who he was looking for, Sting of Sabretooth, and he looked to be waiting for something or someone. "You were supposed to come with the rest of your guild," he said in an uninterested tone as he saw the state the demon was in.

"Why would I, I could easily take you on in a magic fight, the sword fight I had with Kagura didn't have magic and was pure skill. Something you clearly lack since you are no match for me if you couldn't even beat Natsu who wasn't trying very hard to begin with," Hiei said.

"I am far stronger than you will ever know, the loss of Lector has made me stronger, and I won't lose to you," Sting yelled defiantly.

The score changed again and it was announced that Gajeel beat Rogue in combat.

"It seems your friend got beat, it's time we end this, wouldn't you agree," Hiei said with a board look on his face.

"You can't win, I'm stronger than you and one hit is all it'll take to beat you," Sting still clamed. "Why would I ever take advice from someone who left their fairy friend to the mercy of a tiger?"

"I'm the sky demon slayer meaning that I can heal myself as well as others and even their stamina, I can do things no other sky slayer can, such as heal them subtly with nobody noticing it at all. Minerva isn't about to fight a half beaten Erza, she's fighting a full powered Erza," he said with a smirk.

"Enough talk, fight," the white dragon slayer yelled out before charging the demon with an actually descent sized attack. "White dragon's holy ray," Sting unleashed a furry of white magic blasts straight for the demon. His response, use his obvious advantage in speed and head straight for the dragon slayer while using as little energy as possible to dodge. Sting wasn't fazed however and moved in with a white dragon's slash but was caught by Hiei who then kicked him in the gut.

Sting slid back and charged up another attack, this one a giant ball of white magic, "white dragon's holy sun." With that yell, Sting launched his attack and sent it hurtling towards our favorite fire demon. Hiei launched his own attack, a not so full powered, "Dragon of the Darkness flame," and collided with Sting's attack in a fury of power. Flashes of black and white were violently turning all around the place and crushing everything before it.

As they were battling, Hiei checked and saw that Gray won by momentarily overpowering a distracted Lyon, Laxus won by doing the same against Jury who took out Orga in one move, and Erza won by unleashing her nakagami armor. All in all, it looked like the only one left as an opponent was Sting, and it was left to Hiei to take him down. So, he pumped enough energy to overpower his opponent's attack and finished this thing for good, and when he looked at his handiwork, he knew he won. He saw Sting's downed form twitching from the power that was unleashed upon him, it continued for a minute before his body finally settled down and stopped moving except for slow, shallow breaths.

1\. Fairy Tail-78  
2\. Sabretooth-52-OUT  
3\. Lamia Scale-37-Out  
4\. Mermaid Heel-44-Out  
5\. Blue Pegasus-32-Out  
6\. Quatro Puppy-15-Out

"IT'S OVER, THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL," Chapati yelled out as everyone began to celebrate their victory, everyone except Hiei who opened a connection with Kurama.

"What's your status on sealing the gate shut," Hiei asked the fox.

"I used one of my plants to weld the gate shut, the only way they can open it is if they can destroy it all within a single moment, which is unlikely, otherwise it will regrow and weld the gate shut again," Kurama stated.

"Guys, the princess is on her way down to the gate, I hope you finished sealing it, because she's almost there," Yusuke interjected.

"I just finished actually, she won't notice until it's time to open the gates, after which, when no dragons appear, she'll discover that her informant has lied to her," the fox replied.

"Good, now get out of there, I'll inform Natsu's team of the situation," Hiei said before cutting the connection and setting one up with Wendy, and it felt like she was crying. "Wendy, why does it sound like you're crying," he asked as he took off at full speed towards where he sensed her presence.

"Because the first time traveler came, he revealed himself to be a Rogue seven years in the future, and killed future Lucy, Natsu stayed back to hold him off," Wendy said as she dried her tears.

"It's a good thing I'm here then," he whispered into her ear as he appeared right behind her, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Lily.

"I'm glad you made it," she said as she jumped him in a bear hug and didn't seem to want to let go.

"You have no reason to hide anymore," the voice of a knight in white armor rang through and reached all of their ears, "please come out."

They did so, and joined up with the princess, the white knight, and the defense minister. "I'm very sorry for how you've been treated, but I think the official state of emergency means that an official apology will have to wait for now," princess Hisui stated.

"That can also wait, I think you have been grossly mislead into doing something you will regret, or may not live to regret it anyway," Hiei stated ominously.

"What do you mean by that boy, do you mean to threaten the princess," the knight stated.

"No, I mean that she is being used as a pawn to open the gate and allow the dragons through it, not used as a cannon, there is no such thing as the Eclipse cannon," he announced to everyone.

"How would you know that, do you have an extensive knowledge of the future as well," Hisui asked.

"No, I have an extensive knowledge of the Eclipse gate itself, it's amazing what you can learn in a library if you know where to find it. The other time traveler that has informed you is only doing so that you can open the gate for him to send through the dragons," Hiei stated.

"That isn't possible, why would he do such a thing, does he not understand that if he does then everyone would die," the defense minister stated.

"I suspect that is why he wants them through, a lot can happen to a person that has been through seven years of an unknown hell, but you can't open the gate," he said.

"We can't stop it now, even if we wanted to, once the doors are unlocked, nobody can stop what is to come," Hisui yelled out just as the final lock was unlocked. The doors didn't open though, it was like it was stuck, upon closer inspection, it looked as if there was something welded onto the crack of the gate.

"I had one of my friends that is adept to stealth sneak in and make sure the gate was sealed in any way he could, now we don't need to worry about the gate at all," Hiei informed with a hint of smugness.

"What if your wrong and the dragons don't come from the gate, what will we do then," the defense minister asked.

"Then the gate itself will still be useless, there is no Eclipse cannon so there will be no need for the gate, and if there are no other questions, I think this will be the end of the night," he said as finality.

"You think you've won, you have only delayed the inevitable, I will open that gate," a voice spoke through the air before a massive shadow sword shot out through a soldier's shadow and aimed for the plant welding on the gate.

Hiei was quicker though, using his own sword enhanced with energy and knocked the shadow sword away, it all happened so fast that nobody could react except for him. All of sudden more shadow swords and a few light swords shot out from a shadow made by the gate and aimed for the same place, but were all intercepted by Hiei.

"Hiei, I'm ready and in position, hope you got everyone out of the way," Yusuke's voice cut into Hiei's mind.

"Almost, take your shot on my fire signal," Hiei said back to him before yelling out to everyone there. "Everyone, get clear of the gate, I have a plan to end this mess with one shot, but everyone must get clear," he yelled as he blocked a few more shadow and light swords.

Everyone started to evacuate the area and make a run for it, all except for Hiei, and Wendy noticed this. "Hiei, what are you doing, you need to leave as well," she shouted as he saw that he continued to block shadow and light magic attacks now.

"Can't, I have to defend the gate until Yusuke is ready and everyone gets clear from here, I'll take you out for ice-cream and a date after though, I promise," Hiei stated as he blocked more magic attacks from future Rogue.

"I'll hold you to that," she stated before turning around and running away with everyone else, but everyone had something else on their mind after figuring out the plan.

Even with Hiei's incredible speed, he couldn't get out of the blast radius without risking the Eclipse opening and letting the blast get put into the schism of magic. Meaning that the best-case scenario, they would be able to identify the body, worst case, Wendy goes berserk until a mangled corps that doesn't even resemble Hiei was found. Nobody had the heart to tell her, they all knew that Wendy had a crush on Hiei, they all knew that look in the young girl's eye. They knew they shouldn't keep it to themselves, but they had to make an impossible choice, and they knew that at least Hiei would want Wendy to survive. If she knew, she would've stayed to talk him out of it and got hit by a stray magic blast, so they couldn't let her know.

"Detective, everyone is clear, you should be good to fire," Hiei stated once everyone was clear and Yusuke had a clear shot.

"Wonderful, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in the land of Fiore, a super charged demon gun in a badass mazoku form," Yusuke declared as he fired off the super-charged shot.

Time seemed to slow as the blast was a football length away, and just as the last magic attack was blocked, the blast was only a football field away traveling at immense speeds. Hiei used every ounce of speed in him and made a break for it, and just when it looked like he would make it past the blast radius, it all went black.


	11. Compromising Positions

Three Eyed Fairy

Chapter 11

Compromising positions

The damage from Yusuke's attack was significant, in total, it took three days of never ending work to clean up for the cleanup wizards from the royal palace. It only took one day to find a body however, a still breathing and alive body, but just barely was he alive and in the worst shape anyone had ever seen him in. The first tally of injuries that the doctors could tell on first look was 267 separate counts of injuries, his bones seemed to be broken in a few areas, and impalement from debris that went flying in others.

Fairy Tail was surprised he even survived what they saw happen, they saw Hiei running to get away from the blast, then they saw a chunk of a tower crumble from the power almost to it. The next thing they saw was that same chunk of tower fall and land on Hiei, not only that, but it was right on the edge of the blast radius so it got caught up in the blast. One thing you can never saw about a Fairy Tail wizard though, they don't know how to die easily, and they knew Hiei would put up one hell of a fight against death.

The only one not surprised that he lived was Wendy, who was the one that found him, she stayed there searching the rubble of everything as soon as the blast was clear and confirmed to have destroyed the gate. Most of Fairy Tail tried to stop her as she worked tirelessly on moving rubble that was to big for her to move, even going to far as to tear away the rubble with high pressure winds. Not even Carla could talk some sense into her, the conversation they had left Carla even more worried and depressed then when she went to go talk to Wendy.

Nobody knows what was said, but the only ones that understood her reasoning were the dragon slayers that didn't do a thing to stop her, they were yelled at for not doing anything, but Wendy had to do this. In fact, the dragon slayers, even Sting and Rogue, were being yelled at for refusing to go in and get Wendy to stop searching when they heard a scream of horror. They ran to the scream and saw a crying Wendy trying desperately to heal the badly injured body of Hiei.

They all moved in to stop her and not waste her magic to save a dead man, but the dragon slayers, even Laxus, stood in their way to stop them, not even Erza could scare Natsu into moving. That was the moment they all knew how serious this was, this was a matter to a dragon slayer they weren't meant to understand, just watch, and it killed them. They had to watch as Wendy was wasting her magic to heal Hiei's body when they knew he wouldn't be coming back to her or them.

They all knew that they had a relationship of some kind, the dragon slayers knew they were destined for each other, but everyone else knew they had feelings for each other. To be so young and in love was a truly remarkable thing, one of the best feelings there are for a lot of people, but when it's ripped away so suddenly, it's the worst feeling there is. Fairy Tail knew that Wendy may never recover if she loved Hiei in that way, and they knew for sure she may never love anyone else in that way again. It would be a long and difficult road for her, but she would eventually recover.

What the dragon slayers knew however, was that Hiei was alive, his heart was beating slowly and he would be out of commission for a while, but he was alive. Wendy knew this, but when your love is badly hurt, all you can do is cry when you see it and all the blood he had on him. Eventually the guild found out that Hiei was alive but in a critically bad shape, and he was taken to the capital's best hospital for treatment. The royal family paid for all the hospital expenses and treatments, which included dozens of surgeries, each after the other in succession. Most had to have a specialist for the surgery, others could have the standard surgeon, but they all had the same person there, Wendy by the window looking in on the surgeries.

It lasted for a few days, but they eventually got him stable enough to be moved when his guild went back home to Magnolia. Yukina thought that it would be best if she took Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan back to their own realm, Yusuke would feel guilty for a while about what he did. When Wendy found out that it was him, she almost went berserk the next time she saw him, only Laxus knocking her out prevented a fight. To prevent another possible fight, or worse an actual fight, Yukina thought it would be a good idea to send the three back home. Botan was sad that she didn't spend more time with Jura, but knew it was for the best since their presence here could set off another fight.

While in the hospital, Wendy would visit her secret, even though most already knew by now, boyfriend every day, the only time she wasn't was when she had to go on a job for her rent. That is where she was every time she wasn't at the guild, at the hospital with Hiei talking about what has happened until that point. This continued for five months while Hiei was in a coma, the doctors didn't know when he would wake up, but Wendy was hopeful it would be soon. Once a month she would tell of everything he missed out on until that point, from finding his injured form to the moment she speaks to him of what he missed in case he woke up and didn't say anything.

Hiei woke up on the five-month, seven-day, five-hour, seven-minute mark and was sore all over, his body was all healed from whatever hit him, but other than knowing he was in a white room, he couldn't tell anything. He decided to find out if he could not move any of his limbs, he tried his fingers, hands, toes, feet, arms, legs, head, jaw, spine, eyes, nose, and mouth. Everything he could think of was working fine, his magic container was where he left it, had his demon energy, his memories of Wendy, and so his final conclusion was that he was now fine.

He heard footsteps and decided to keep still as if he was still in his coma, he needed information and this was the most efficient way to get it. "I hope you're doing fine today Hiei, because I haven't been good at all," the voice of Wendy came through his ears as she entered the room. The footsteps did echo throughout the room, which made it difficult for him to pinpoint where they were, but eventually he found them at his bedside. "So, it's time for the monthly update in case you're awake and just listening in because you think you should get more information before you awake. First is that I was the one that found you under a piece of tower that fell on you, had to tear it apart with hurricane force winds, but I eventually got it."

'So, I was knocked out with a whole tower falling on me, at least I didn't trip over a rock,' Hiei thought to himself as he noted to teas Wendy for what would have happened to her.

"I got mad when I found out that Yusuke was the one that pulled the trigger that nearly got you killed, so I attacked him with a hurricane claw but got knocked out by Laxus before it connected. When I awoke the rest of the guild told me that Yukina sent the other three home, probably to avoid me attacking them again. It was quiet here for about a few months until an event with Lucy's celestial spirits caused some big trouble, and believe it or not I had to go up against an Aquarius about our age. We 'played', and I use that term loosely because her play was more like a fight, and became double scoop friends. When I confronted her about it later to see if she remembered, she oddly enough was the only one that did and threatened me not to tell anyone or we'll never go for ice-cream again. So, I'm guessing she wants to go for ice-cream later," Wendy informed the pretending Hiei.

'That's one way to look at it, but seriously, you're telling me you became friends with that water based psycho,' Hiei thought to himself.

"I know, it's weird but not the weirdest thing that happened, because get this, we went to a frozen sun village after that and ran into Minerva who joined a dark guild under Tartaros in the balam alliance. Me, Lucy, and that girl Flare from Raven Tail, whose village we were at, took on a treasure hunter guild group and won. We unfroze the village and found a flame dragon was at its center and used as an eternal flame, the dragon's name was Atlas flame. After that we returned to the guild and not long after we got word that the magic council got attacked and every council member was dead. We spread out to search for the remaining council members because we got word that they were also being targeted for some unknown reason. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and me went to the home of one former council member and encountered the one that attacked the council, Natsu won the fight against him and revealed that the members of Tartaros use curses instead of magic. That reason they have been attacking the council turned out to be a magical bomb called Face that nullifies all magic on the continent, this means that Tartaros won't be affected since they use curses." Wendy explained some more about what has been going on in the five months since Hiei's been out of commission.

'I wonder how Yukina is doing and if she's come back from the other world yet or not,' Hiei thought to himself again.

As if sensing he would ask that by now, Wendy spoke, "Yukina came back two days after she took the other three back to their world, and she said she would go visit them once in a while. She visits you as well in case you're wondering, I just visit you more while she still has to go on jobs and train in ice magic. She did take a trip with your mom though, said they were going out for a bit and didn't say much else after that, but when she came back she was in a very good mood. The first seemed to simply be over the moon when she came back, and I think I saw a blush on her cheeks, must be my imagination though."

'No, you're right on the money, mom and Yukina found father and talked with him more than likely, then Yukina left and freed mother and father to have private time, and I don't even want to know what went on from there,' he thought.

"I would be out helping them search, but they said they could handle it so I came here as I always do, I'm sure if they find anything else they would let me know. I have a feeling that they'll be a lot of stuff to do tomorrow though, so let's make the most of today," from then on Wendy talked about the small things that had been going on in the guild. A few guild-wide brawls in the new repurchased guild house, a lot of fights between Natsu and Gray that Erza would break up without letting them fight it out for once. Yukina and Romeo had been growing closer as of late though, and that was a little concerning for Hiei if she didn't tell father when they met up.

Before either of them knew it, well Wendy mostly since Hiei had his eyes closed the entire time, it was dark and visiting hours had long since ended, but nobody came to check if there were any visitors in his room. 'I wonder why, there aren't any visitors supposed to be here and yet Wendy is staying here without anyone coming in to tell her not to,' Hiei thought.

"Look at how fast time flies when you're talking to yourself hoping the one you love can hear you, but I guess you're still in your coma huh. That's fine, but it's too dark outside to leave and go back home safely, so I'll just sleep here next to you by laying my head on the bed." Wendy said this while she laid her head down and almost immediately felt sleepy from the comfortable hospital bed.

'Well, I think it'll be alright for her to stay here, it's not like anything bad will happen from it,' he thought as Wendy grabbed his hand and began to hold it while sleeping. That's how they slept all night long, Wendy holding Hiei's hand while laying her head on the bed as Hiei himself slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning

The usual team Natsu were going to the hospital to tell Wendy that she needed to come back to the guild and be on standby in case she was needed for anything. Erza had to meat Mira to go to a former councilman's house and Gray had to do the same with Juvia, but they wanted to get Wendy together and visit Hiei while they were at it.

When they got to the room they opened the door to find quite the shocking site, laying peacefully on the bed was both Hiei and Wendy with Wendy snuggling up close to a peaceful looking Hiei. That wasn't what was shocking though, it was the fact that Hiei was supposed to be in a coma, not having his arms wrapped around Wendy all snug like they were now. Nor were they supposed to be as far down on Wendy as they currently were, and boy were they low, almost touching her rear. Wendy though, she had her left hand on the demon's chest while her right was mere centimeters away from the top of the demon's covers, and it looked like they might go in any moment.

Erza was angered by where Hiei's hands were, Gray was covering his eyes at the sight of where Wendy's hands were, Lucy was blushing from the positions, and Natsu was confused at why everyone was acting weird. Do to Erza's anger she yelled out, "get off of each other this instant," and before they knew it, they were awake.

Wendy and Hiei's eyes both shot open as they jumped up while in each other's arms, but due to the force of the scare they wound up jumping form the bed. Due to the force of gravity however, they were about to head for the bedside table, and from the trajectory, Wendy was about to hit her head and knock herself out. Hiei decided to act and pull her out of the way of the table and allowed himself to get hit in the head instead. This caused some trouble as he was instantly put back into a comatose state from the force of the impact.

"Are you kidding me, I just got him back and you come in and scare us to the point he hits his head and again I lost him and have to wait. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for him to wake up, and the moment he does, you knock him out again," Wendy screamed.

"Wendy, now calm down we didn't mean to do anything, but you shouldn't have been in the same bed as him, you're too young," Erza said sternly.

"We weren't doing anything but sleeping, and don't call me too young for anything, if I can go out on jobs alone than I can do anything else others do as well. Now what did you come here for anyways," she retorted and was clearly unfazed by Erza's sternest look.

"We came here to you to come to the guild so you can be on standby in case we find more former councilman and needed the backup," Gray stated.

"Alright, I'll be there, just let me run and tell the doctor about Hiei's condition," Wendy stated before picking up the comatose demon and putting him on the bed and running to tell a doctor.

"Hiei is going to have a lot to answer for when he wakes up," Erza said darkly to herself as she left to go meet with Mira.

"I think she forgot that Hiei is stronger than her," Lucy whispered to Gray so that Erza couldn't hear.

He nodded and replied, "she gets like this with the younger members, but if she thinks you are too young, you can't do anything without permission or until you're older."

"It sucks, and what's worse is that even if you are stronger than her, she doesn't care, she'll beat you up for doing anything you're too young to do," Natsu whispered to them as well.

"What are you three waiting for, let's get moving," Erza yelled back at them as she was walking down the halls of the hospital. The team left the hospital and waited at the guild until Wendy arrived and had to wait some more until the events of Tartaros started.

* * *

That night, before the dragons destroyed Face

Hiei jolted awake when he felt an immense drain on his magic reserves compared to his demon energy. This was not a good thing, but at least his demon energy would keep him strong as he found out what the hell was going on. He got out of the hospital bed and left to his house in a flash of speed and quickly dressed himself in his standard cloths before scanning the area with his jagan eye and finding the rest of Fairy Tail. They were in a war with Tartaros and by the looks of it, they had just won, if it wasn't for the Faces activating, they would be celebrating. All of their magic was fading and it was fading fast, if he didn't do something fast then magic would be gone from the continent.

Then all at once, the feeling of his magic returning was pounding in him, the drain died out and his magic was restoring, with a quick look, he found dragons. In total, six separate dragons were destroying all the Faces all across the continent, this was a sight to behold with his jagan. The sight with his eyes was great and all, but seeing all the separate magics of the dragons were beyond words. There was only one thing he could think to do, make it to where he saw Natsu and Gray, and in Gray's hand, his uncle's book.

He decided to play an angle he didn't like to play when he decided to speak up, "Gray, if you're thinking about destroying that book, it takes more than one devil slayer to do it."

Gray turned to see Hiei strolling up to them with his hands in his pockets and a stoic look on his face. "Nice timing, didn't know that so how about you help a fellow devil slayer out so we can destroy it."

"Fine, but let me see it first, I have to confirm a suspicion that I've been having," Hiei asked as he held out his hand for the book. Gray nodded and handed the book over to the fire demon and saw the unthinkable, Hiei just tossed the book overhead and it fell into the hands of the black wizard, Zeref.

"What were you thinking, now Zeref has the book of his most powerful demon," Gray yelled as he moved to attack Zeref with an ice devil's long sword.

Only for that to be blocked effortlessly with Hiei's own sword of the darkness flame to instantly melt his ice devil slaying magic. "Calm down you fool, I shall explain if you stop loosing the very little cool you have," Hiei stated calmly.

"Screw that, you just handed the most powerful demon to it's creator," Natsu yelled as he charged up a fire dragon's roar to use against Zeref.

That was also blocked by Hiei when he put up a darkness flame wall in front of the roar, that wall quickly ate away at the normal flames that Natsu created. "Can you not attack my father like that, I might get mad," he said with a smirk that got even wider when he saw their faces. "It's true, I am the son of both Mavis Vermillion and Zeref Dragneel, conceived along with Yukina and when born sent to a new world. Do you really want to fight me and my father, or would you rather I explain things before you decide to hate me."

"You better get to explaining before I knock you out," Gray yelled before everyone began to converge on their spot and heard the yell from Gray.

Hiei looked to Wendy and gave a depressed and sad sigh, "you were all going to find out eventually when you began your hunts and battles with him, so you might as well hear it from the houses mouth first. Yukina and I both are the children of Mavis Vermillion, first guild master of Fairy Tail, and Zeref Dragneel, the darkest mage in the history of the world." The gasps he heard from everyone was evidence enough that he didn't need to look up at Wendy to see her reaction.

He expected the shouts of protest to be heard from everyone, calling it all to be a lie, a sick joke pulled by a demon to lighten the mood with crude humor, but he didn't expect what he got. A blue blur tackled him to the ground and he began to feel sprinkles of water on his face, it was Wendy and she was crying on top of him.

"I thought I was the only one," she muttered as she cried, she buried her head in the crook of his neck as she cried some more.

"I see that you cut your hair, liked it better long," Hiei said in her ear as a way to lighten the mood, it didn't really help the others but she actually chuckled.

"Why did you tell them, now I'm going have to think up a new strategy for telling them," the voice of Mavis rang out as she came out of nowhere with a pout on her face.

"I found it tedious that you wouldn't make up your own mind about telling the guild, and I needed a way to explain handing uncle Natsu's book to father," he said with stoic voice.

"Well, you still didn't have to do it in that way, it would have been more fun if you picked a better mood than after a huge battle," Zeref stated in a scolding manner.

"You scolding me about waiting until a different mood is a lot weirder then finding out from Wendy that when you two met again, you banged a ghost," Hiei replied back with a smirk.

"You know what, I think that you're a little too smart for your own good sometimes," Mavis stated with an atomically red face.

"How else am I supposed to be, I'm your son," he retorted back, this is where most of the guild couldn't take it anymore and to save their sanity, forced their own minds to shut down.

"Hold everything, what did you mean when you said uncle Natsu, I'm pretty sure I don't have no idea what you're talking about," Natsu yelled out in frustration.

"You, Natsu Dragneel, is the younger brother to Zeref Dragneel, and you died four hundred plus years ago, but you were revived as E.N.D by Zeref to kill him. You also had no hand in creating a demons only guild, that was a lie concocted by Mard Gear to control the other etherious, but now that you know that, you are still the same as ever so who cares," Mavis stated. The whole guild sweat-dropped at her bluntness of everything and how the issue was resolved with no fuss when they saw Natsu nod.

"Wait a minute, Wendy, earlier you said you thought you were the only one, what did you mean by that," Hiei asked her quietly in case she didn't want others to know.

"I thought I was the only one with a dark secret, I'm not just the dragon slayer to Grandeeney, I'm also the daughter of Acnologia and Anna Heartfilia from four hundred years ago. I thought I was the only one with a parent that is considered evil, but was in fact misunderstood," Wendy stated as her tears subsided at last.

"How was blowing up Tenrou when he paid the S-class trials a little misunderstanding," Gajeel yelled out before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, you see, he felt like the guild needed to be tested in strength before I could actually stay with you, so he attacked and saw that you were capable," she replied with a nervous laugh.

Soon, both Igneel and Acnologia landed before them with Igneel looking the more beat up of the two, Igneel spoke first, "you are stronger than I remember."

"That's because you've been inside a boy for over fifteen years while I've been out for four hundred years, of course I'd be stronger than when we last fought," Acnologia stated.

"Hi dad, nice to see you are well and out of any real danger, I was worried there for a moment when Igneel showed up," Wendy told her father.

"Did you doubt your old man, I'll never in a million years be beat by this old bag of dragon bones, but more importantly, introduce me to your boyfriend already," the black dragon gave a teasing toothy grin at his daughter's blush.

"Do you have to announce it like that, I wanted at least a few people in the dark for a while longer, but fine, dad, this is my boyfriend, Hiei... Dragneel," Wendy sounded the last part out with a question.

"My full name is Hiei Vermillion Dragneel, I usually use my middle name as last so that nobody ever finds the connection between father and I before I want them to," Hiei stated as he stared at the black dragon while holding onto Wendy.

"Are you going to at least stop groping my daughter in front of me, or are you going to rub it in my face that you two have slept together," Acnologia clearly teased.

Every person that was listening in blushed at the same time and gave Hiei a pointed look still with blushed on their faces as the couple themselves blushed a little. The best reaction though was from Hiei's own parents, Mavis began to cry at how he could have turned out in such a way to take a girl's purity before marriage. Zeref was comforting his wife the best he could while she was in spiritual form and gave his son a sympathetic look before going back to try and comfort Mavis. Erza let her anger take over and jump for an attack on Hiei after that statement was made, before she could though, a hurricane slammed into her gut as she was sent flying away from Hiei.

"For the last time, all we did was sleep and nothing else, and before anyone gets any ideas, nobody attacks him in any way except me," Wendy said sternly before rushing over and smacking lips with Hiei in front of everyone.


	12. Epilogue

Three Eyed Fairy

Chapter 12

Epilogue

It has now been seven years since the events of Tartaros took the world by storm and revealed two facts to everyone, Wendy was the daughter of Acnologia, and Hiei was the son of Zeref. Then word that the two children were a couple was another troubling fact, almost as troubling as what will happen in the future when they have a fight with one another. One fact that nobody could deny though, the couple was deeply in love with each other and no one could change that. Others Wendy's age that she met during Hiei's five month coma told her to watch out for Hiei, being the son of Zeref isn't something that could end happily. They weren't taken back by her being the daughter of Acnologia, she was still Wendy to them, but they didn't know Hiei and that was different. Wendy reassured them that they didn't have anything to fear from him, he may seem mean and grumpy on the outside, but he was actually a real softy.

In the seven years since Tartaros, many things have changed, yet many things have stayed the same, what has stayed the same is what Hiei and Wendy thought were good things. The guild dynamic was the same, that was the most important thing, Makarov was still guild master while he was grooming Laxus to take his spot.

Hiei finally got to punish team Natsu for their S-class stunt a week after Tartaros, the screams of her fellow guild-mates gave Wendy nightmares for weeks. She went with them so Hiei could start her on the training that he promised, at first, she was horrified on what it would entail seeing how much the rest of the team suffered. That was until she was told that this was their punishment training, designed not to strengthen them, but to tear them so far down that they can't work for a few weeks. Her training was so much lighter than their punishment that she didn't even feel sorry for them she was relieved so much.

Erza was still disciplinarian of the guild, with Hiei having to pull her back every now and again, mainly because she refused to let up on beatings. Natsu and Gray still fought and led to guild wide brawls that were enjoyable at times, then there was when someone messed with Erza's cake. At those times was when Hiei had to enter in order to calm down the rampaging monster, but once he did, she was cowering in fear in the corner. Lucy and Levy were the bookworms of the guild, loving books with Lucy having a few books published based off of her adventures that weren't actually bad, Hiei's character could have used some improvements though. Everyone else changed somewhat in their own dynamic, most of the weaker ones were getting stronger and trying their best to not get left behind by the new generation.

What changed in the resent years is what got most people's attention, the main one being that Mavis and Zeref were now living together in the country-side on a little cottage. Only Hiei, Wendy, Yukina, Natsu, and Romeo knew where they were located, not because nobody wasn't trustworthy, they just didn't ask. Turns out that Erza's blood family was alive, and the two children knew who it was, someone they called their ant Irene, so Erza was their adoptive cousin since Irene was her mother. Gray and Yukina each received training in advanced ice magic from Invel Yura, one of the twelve spriggan from Zeref's empire. Others received advanced training on their magics from the other spriggan as well, which was helping them tremendously. Wendy was under the direct apprenticeship of Irene and excelled at her enchantments, even surpassing her on some levels.

Speaking of Wendy, she finally got the growth spurt she always wanted, she now looked exactly like her Edolas counterpart, but she still preferred to dress in her own dresses, not that Hiei minded. Hiei had his own growth spurt as well, he now stood as tall as Laxus and looked just as mean, and he grew to become one of the strongest mages on Earthland. Yukina grew to look exactly like the demon Yukina's mother, Hina, she and Romeo have officially started dating three years ago. Natsu has come to except the fact that he's the brother of Zeref and the both begun to form that relationship back up from when they were kids. Natsu also finally got together with Lucy, that wasn't that big of a surprise but it sure took him long enough to finally confront that feeling he had.

The spirit detective family has changed just as significantly, Botan eventually retired from being a ferry-girl and moved in with Jura where they live happily with their new baby boy. The rest haven't really had time to visit with Hiei, but the ferry-girl has stated that they'll visit as soon as they could, Hiei just grunted from the statement.

At the age of seventeen, Hiei and Wendy spent their first night together with a very nice and passionate love making session that they both enjoyed. At the age of eighteen is when they decided to move in together and out of the house he shared with his sister. At age twenty is when Hiei proposed to Wendy on top of the guild hall while overlooking the sunset upon the night sky. Now they were twenty-one and in bed together on their wedding day, just sleeping in and enjoying the other's company before they're married to each other. They weren't doing anything because they did it all last night, so they were only in bed together, naked, and could start back at any time they wanted to.

"You know, Irene will be here in about an hour to help me get ready for the wedding," Wendy stated as she snuggled closer to her soon to be husband.

"I still don't know why you let her be the one to help you get ready, Mirajane could have done so as well since she has been married for two years now," Hiei stated.

"Yes, but she's planning the wedding, I don't want to give her too much to do, and you just don't want her to dress me in any skimpy outfits, don't you," she teased with a smirk.

"The skimpy outfits I don't mind, it's when everyone else stares at you that I can't stand, you are mine and mine alone, nobody else can have you," he said determined.

"You don't have to worry about that, I will only ever love you and you alone," Wendy said as she lifted her head to give him a heated kiss. That kiss soon turned into a make out session, that make out session soon turned into something more.

That was when they heard a cough at the other end of their bedroom and turned to see Irene standing there smirking at them, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Yeah, you are," Wendy said as she threw a pillow at Irene, who caught it and threw it right back at her, which she caught with ease. "I thought you'd be here in another forty-five minutes, not now, you should have called or something instead of barging in, again."

"I did call, and I arrived right when I said I would, I swear that you two get so lost in your make out sessions that you lose all sense of time," Irene said with a giggle.

"Fine, Hiei, you should get dressed and ready to go to Jellal's so he can help you prepare," Wendy said as she put up a darkness barrier so they could change without Irene looking at them.

* * *

later at Jellal's

Acnologia, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Hiei were all at Jellal's place to help Hiei get ready for his wedding, since he wasn't used to wearing a tux and stuff like that. Well, three were helping, Acnologia was just waiting by the door with his arms folded over his chest waiting for them to be done. Natsu was the maid of honor with everyone else lined up to match up with their own companion, except Acnologia and Irene who were just matched up for fun. "You do know that you have your shirt on inside out, right," Jellal asked as he saw that Hiei did have his shirt on inside out.

"I hate this stupid thing, but I don't know what just happened to cause me to put on a shirt incorrectly," Hiei stated in frustration.

"Dude, you're nervous, it happens to everyone on their wedding day, don't let it get to you and just remember, keep a cool head," Gray advised.

"I don't need advice from someone who can't even stay in their own clothing," he said back as he saw Gray stripped at one point.

"Why can't I get over this," the stripper yelled out as he searched for his clothes.

"What the stripper means to say is that you'll do fine, all you have to do is stand there and look good, and with us advising you, that won't be a problem," Natsu stated.

"I know that, I guess you're right though, I need to keep a calm and cool head," Hiei stated more for himself than anything else as he started to put on the jacket.

That's the spirit, now to just put on the jacket and head to Kardia Cathedral, let's go," Jellal stated as he was walking out the door.

* * *

Same time with Wendy

Irene, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy were all at Wendy and Hiei's place to help her get ready as the bride. With Lucy as the maid of honor and the other three as bride's maids, it was their duty to make sure she got to the cathedral on time.

"I hope I look good, it would be embarrassing if I didn't look good on my wedding day," Wendy muttered to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look great, in fact, you look better than I thought you would, even if it is more than what I suggested," Irene said with a shrug.

"What you suggested was basically just a two-piece bikini with a veil," Lucy shouted out at Irene who just shrugged again.

"Works for me in everyday clothing, don't know why it wouldn't work for her," she said in her defense.

"Mother, we're thinking about what Wendy would work in, she doesn't have your, um, attention grabbing presence," Erza stated.

"Fine, but you still look gorgeous in that wedding gown, gives off the right feel of maturity and purity all in one dress," Irene said with a nod of approval as the other girls did the same.

"Thank you, let's just hope that Hiei thinks the same thing," Wendy muttered under her breath again.

"Don't worry, he'll love it, he'd have to be as dense as Natsu to not notice you," Lucy said with a grin at teasing her boyfriend because of his denseness.

"He still hasn't thought up the right time to ask or even think about all those hints you've been dropping," Juvia asked her friend.

"Not a single one, but if he doesn't ask in the next month, I guess I'll just have to be innovative and ask him myself, I just hope I don't have to," she replied.

"He'll come around, but for now, we need to get you to Kardia Cathedral for your wedding," Irene said as she grabbed Wendy and rushed her out the door.

* * *

Later at the wedding ceremony

Everyone from the other guilds, the royal family, the other spriggan, and most importantly of all, Fairy Tail were gathered to bear witness to the ceremony. Most of the people were talking amongst themselves about how wonderfully everything was decorated. All in black and blue to signify that it was all for Hiei and Wendy's big day, some made the mistake of calling it more of a funeral than a wedding. That was when Mira came in and dragged Gajeel, the one who made the comment, outside and beat him into the ground before he was retrieved by Levy.

August, Mavis and Zeref's other son they had no idea about, was presiding over the wedding since he was the only one able to do it. Makarov was getting too weak in his old age to do stand for that long, but with August's magic, he could stand it for far much longer. He often thought about telling his parents about his origins, but decided against it each time, just knowing they were safe was enough for him.

Hiei was standing to his left in an all-black tux with a red rose tucked in his right breast pocket, he looked rather dashing to quite a few ladies. Behind him were his groomsmen, first Natsu, then Gray, Jellal, and finally Acnologia pulling up the rear in the lineup. The all wore dark gray tux with a blue rose tucked into their left breast pocket, clearly different from Hiei's attire. In the lineup on the bride's side was Lucy, then Juvia, Erza, and finally Irene pulling up the rear for the bride's side lineup. They all had on pale blue gowns with an exposed back and low cleavage line, more than likely Irene's idea. They were just waiting for the bride and all this would be over, and as if on cue, the must for the bride began and everyone stood up.

In came the most beautiful creature that Hiei had ever seen, at that single moment in time, the only thing that was seen in that room was her and nothing else. Wendy came in with a stunning wedding gown consisting of a ball dress skirt, her arms were bare except for a glove on each hand that was only held by the middle finger that reached to below her elbows. The top part of the dress hugged her body while showing off a healthy, unlike the bride's maids dresses, amount of cleavage. Her neck was bare as well, her face had on only makeup to accent her eyes and nothing else, her true beauty was better than wearing any of it. Wendy's veil-less hair was down and seemed to have a never-ending flow to the endless wave that the other girls styled in the hair. The bouquet was all in a Purple Calla Lily that seemed to go wonderfully with her full cream white wedding dress.

All and all, she was the picture of beauty that nobody on the entire planet could measure up to, and that seemed to only be icing on the cake that was her very being herself. As she walked the isle, which were too long in Hiei's opinion, she looked up at him and saw in his eyes a hunger for her, a hunger she had seen many times over the years, and she reveled in it. Inwardly smirking to herself she slowed her pace by a third of a second and saw him squirm in waiting, and the best part was that he knew what she was doing. Finally, finally, she made it to the alter where they were to be joined together, and now was the time for the ceremony to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Wendy and Hiei in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before the gods to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The bride and groom would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives.

Along all my travels in my lifetime, I once found an old book that details love perfectly, I shall share that with you here and now. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails."

In the time that Wendy and Hiei have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.

May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Wendy and Hiei together.

If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." August stated all of that and when he was done he asked the question, he waited all of ten seconds before going back to the ceremony.

"Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Wendy and Hiei embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth.

Wendy and Hiei, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted.

The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure.

Wendy and Hiei, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows:

Wendy, you may begin."

"I, Wendy, take you, Hiei, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow," Wendy stated the vow perfectly and never missed a beat.

"Hiei, you may now make your promise," August stated.

"I, Hiei, take you, Wendy, for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow," Hiei also vowed perfectly and never missed a beat.

"Wendy and Hiei please face one another and join hands. Under the eyes of the gods, Wendy, do you take Hiei to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage.

Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do," Wendy stated with love in her eyes and heart.

"Under the eyes of the gods, Hiei, do you take Wendy to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage.

Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I Do," Hiei proudly stated with love in all three of his eyes and his heart.

"To commemorate this union, I understand that you have a tradition from each of your slayer magics. You may now commence with the tradition, and let it remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day.

Will each of you please repeat after me before you do as you are about to do, and yes, I have studied of what will happen?"

"I, Wendy, give you Hiei this mark as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this mark, I thee wed," Wendy stated before she used her magic to lengthen her teeth and bite into Hiei's neck hard enough to draw blood.

"I, Hiei, give you Wendy this mark as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this mark, I thee wed," Hiei stated before using his magic to lengthen his teeth and bite into her neck hard enough to draw blood.

On each of their necks was now a mark representing that they belonged to only that person and that person only. For Wendy, she gave Hiei a simple blue dragon's head to signify that it was a sky dragon's mark. For Hiei, he gave Wendy a simple pale blue devil's trap to signify that it was a sky devil's mark.

"By the power vested in me, by the gods and their will, I pronounce you, Wendy and Hiei as wife and husband, lawfully wedded before the gods. Hiei, you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union."

And boy did he kiss her, he grabbed her and swung her down and kissed her while she was practically on her back that was only a few feet off the ground. Just as quick as he did this, it was over and she was upright again with a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hiei and Wendy Dragneel," August announced loudly for everyone to hear.

With that announcement over with, everyone went to the Fairy Tail guild hall and began to party like never before. A few time the magic council had to come by to stop the party, but they eventually ended up joining in the festivities.

As the night drug on, it became time for Hiei and Wendy to leave for their honeymoon, they were going to a place in the detective's home world called the Bahamas. It was the spirit detective's gift to the couple and an apology for not being able to make it in person, they did have lives of their own now.

As the time was drawing near, the circle had already been made and everyone was wishing a farewell to their newest married couple. Wendy was pulled to the side and given some wedding night tips from Irene, Cana, and surprisingly enough, Bisca.

"Well everyone, it's time to see our newest couple off and time to draw their party to a close, so let's cheer them on as they go," Makarov shouted out form in his wheelchair.

Everyone cheered for them as they left via teleportation to Earth, and when they returned two weeks later, they were nothing but smiles, or in Hiei's case, less grouchy.

And they lived happily ever after

The End


End file.
